LA NUIT N'EST JAMAIS COMPLETE
by calazzi
Summary: Voici la suite de la JF et la mort: En France, dans le prolongement de la seconde guerre mondiale, jusqu'aux années 80, venez à la rencontre de William Darcy et Elisabeth Bellet, accompagnés de personnages totalement inédits. Qui est cette narratrice qui nous entraîne dans les souvenirs de nos deux héros? Quels liens peut- elle avoir avec eux?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous/ toutes, voici (enfin...) la suite de LA JEUNE FILLE ET LA MORT. Cependant, je mets en garde tous ceux et toutes celles qui pensent y trouver une suite "conventionnelle". De nouveaux personnages font leur apparition dans un récit plus complexe de par sa forme: vous y trouverez une première narratrice évoluant dans les années 80, lisant elle- même ce qui constitue la suite des aventures de William Darcy et Elisabeth Bellet**_** _écrite par l'une de leur proche._**

_**J'espère satisfaire avec ce nouvel opus votre désir de divertissement, l'espace d'un instant... **_

_**Je vous invite encore et toujours à partager vos réactions par le biais de commentaires (review ou PM) auxquelles je ne manquerai pas de répondre! Merci.**_

_**Bon voyage,**_

**_Calazzi_.**

**Chapitre 1**

**Que reste- t- il de nos amours? **

Dans ses yeux, j'avais vu toute l'immensité en un baiser.

Dans ses yeux, j'ai connu la déchirure des âmes.

**Quelque part en France, 1980.**

_Mon amour m'avait trahi. Le sol s'était ouvert sous mes pieds, j'étais au bord du gouffre. Un magma d'émotions toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. J'avais envie de mourir, dans un grand et unique cri de douleur, comme un déchirement dans le ciel de mon bonheur assourdissant. Cet homme m'avait promis l'amour le plus beau, le plus pur, celui qui ne prend fin qu'avec la mort des amants. Au fil des années, j'avais fini par le croire, puis me voilà, à 40 ans, en quête d'une douleur plus forte que cette folie fracassante ... à la recherche d'une souffrance qui surpasse celle causée par le mensonge. Son geste nous avait rendus médiocres. Ordinaires. Et je ne parvenais même pas à le haïr, juste assez pour le faire disparaître de mon existence. _

_Curieusement, j'éprouvais trop de douleur pour pleurer. Le soulagement ne viendrait pas aussi aisément. Mon enfer à moi, ressemblait à celui d'une créature condamnée à ressentir les souffrances de l'amour bafoué sans pouvoir verser une seule larme, sans un cri, sans une infime secousse, sans convulsion des sentiments. Un trou à la place du cœur, un énorme creux laissé par l'arrachement de cet organe si noble. L'immensité de ma douleur se hissait à la hauteur de la désertification du continent africain. J'incarnais à moi seule toute la fureur des trahis, anéantis, enchaînés à un être vil dont les serments d'amour éternel et exclusif avaient creusé le lit de la déliquescence, de la putréfaction ordinaire, discrètement distillée. J'avais griffé rageusement mes jambes, puis mes avant- bras dans un désir fervent de ressentir autre chose que cette douleur sourde qui menaçait de me dévorer de l'intérieur, je léchais les quelques gouttelettes de sang que mes ongles avaient si fébrilement générées. Nous apprend- on jamais comment gérer les profonds déchirements du cœur? La seule parole consolatrice que l'on daigne offrir alors consiste en un laconique «Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va...». Puis le rideau tombe sur la scène de votre blessure, implacable. Je me suis trouvée seule au fond de cette nuit immense qui s'est fondue aux contours incertains de mon esprit vivement altéré._

_Encore une fois, mon regard tour à tour attristé puis indigné se posa sur les fragments de vie attendant patiemment un nouveau témoin._

_La couverture de cuir avait conservé sa couleur chaleureuse, une nuance de brun moyen, diffusant cette odeur douçâtre de peau traitée. Les feuilles d'un épais papier jauni étaient recouvertes d'une élégante écriture, fortement féminine dans ces rondeurs, témoignant de la nature passionnée de sa propriétaire dans certaines envolées comme les barres des T, les boucles ou les jambes d'autres consonnes. J'ai cherché du regard un endroit plus confortable pour m'y pelotonner, ce symbole de la précarité de toute chose entre les mains. _

_Voici ce que mes yeux recueillirent:_

**Les quatre saisons de la vie**

Voici venu le temps de recueillir les souvenirs de ces vies arrivées à leur hiver, alors que la neige recouvre leurs dignes chevelures, que le froid embrasse leurs corps devenus plus fragiles et qu'un rayon de soleil hivernal anime doucement leurs regards vieillissants. Une belle journée d'hiver, ensoleillée et froide où les rires de leurs petits- enfants chantent un refrain nostalgique.

J'ai pris la décision de rassembler ici les souvenirs épars, la quintessence de leurs vies. Cela ne représente qu'une vision tronquée de la réalité comme tout récit biographique mais la transmission de la mémoire familiale m'apparaît comme sacrée et je ne saurai y déroger, alors voilà le film de leur existence, raconté par un témoin tout à fait partial: moi- même, Georgiana Darcy.

**Paris, 1947**

Lizzie tentait d'emplir son existence, son corps de cette exultation qu'est l'amour car tout autour d'elle le monde ne lui renvoyait que la destruction, la haine et la violence échangée inlassablement entre humains de même nature.

Ses rêves se teintaient toujours de la couleur des cendres, comme un voile de poussière sur ses images intérieures... La guerre avait pris fin certes, en revanche, la souffrance quotidienne, la dureté de la vie, les sacrifices et la désespérance perduraient. Les mains vides, les yeux cernés, les joues creuses, la résignation de certains regards obstinément tournés vers le sol ou a contrario la fébrilité de celui des «vainqueurs» témoignaient de l'ignominie dans laquelle le monde avait basculé peu de temps auparavant. La France et ses alliés avaient gagné... Les images de villes anéanties, réduites à néant peuplaient les canaux d'information, l'esprit de revanche coulait à flot. L'ennemi avait été mis à genoux. Leur mentor s'était donné la mort. Les boucs émissaires identifiés, désignés. Partout la pénurie, le rationnement permanent, l'inflation (60%!) désespéraient chaque jour un peu plus ceux et celles qui avaient survécu, tant bien que mal à ce carnage. Comme sous l'Occupation, il était nécessaire de se procurer des tickets d'alimentation, des bons pour se chauffer, s'habiller...les différences sociales creusaient bien évidemment des fossés d'inégalité, voire d'injustice entre citoyens.

La diminution de la ration de pain quotidienne (passée de «300 à 250 grammes) avait d'ailleurs mis le feu aux poudres: cette décision du gouvernement français avait déclenché des mouvements de grèves, partis de la régie Renault à Boulogne- Billancourt, insurrection qui s'était exacerbée puis avait redoublé jusqu'à l'automne et même à la fin de l'année avec le plan Marshall, proposé par les Américains et fortement contesté par le Kominform... Des millions de grévistes avaient manifesté leur colère. Je crois que la guerre froide a débuté ainsi, enfin aux yeux du monde entier,. Les débats faisaient rage et opposaient sur un plan politique et idéologique les partisans des Soviétiques aux pro Américains. L'Est contre l'Ouest, nouvelle arène mondiale.

Il ne restait plus qu'à reconstruire cette nation de vainqueurs, encore incapables de prendre en compte l'Innommable dont les revenants des camps étaient dépositaires. Le droit à la parole n'existait pas pour cette catégorie d'humains, ravalés au rang de «parias». Ni pour les représentantes du «beau» sexe, ou encore sexe dit «faible». Après le droit de vote, qui pour certaines consistait à offrir un double du bulletin choisi par monsieur, pour les plus impatientes, la reconnaissance de leur autonomie piétinait. Le sexe «fort» maintenait les rênes fermement et refusait obstinément l'accès au choix des grossesses, d'une vie sexuelle libérée de cette crainte, au monde du travail dans des emplois «atypiques» (comprendre «réservés aux hommes»), enfin, en un mot: à l'indépendance.

Elisabeth avait sciemment choisi sa profession. Cependant, le prix de la connaissance s'avérait fort élevé, les périodes de tristesse, et même de résignation prenaient parfois l'avantage sur la combativité. Lorsqu'une énième jeune femme au bas ventre sanguinolent était admise à l'hôpital, l'horreur reprenait vie, sous ses yeux. Des femmes aux corps épuisés par des grossesses non choisies, à l'esprit engourdi par l'apathie profanaient leurs propres organes génitaux afin d'échapper à l'inéluctable sort de reproductrice. Car certaines ne rêvaient à aucune autre raison d'être, une femme se destinait évidemment ET exclusivement à porter puis élever des enfants. Il y avait celles qui agissaient follement, inconscientes des risques encourus et... d'autres qui continuaient de subir. En silence. Par crainte du jugement public, de l'incompréhension de l'entourage, par culpabilité. Lizzie pleurait sur le sort de ces femmes asservies, dépossédées de leur libre arbitre et dont le sort était définitivement enchaîné à celui de leurs époux qui détenaient eux- mêmes les rênes du pouvoir, au prix de cette violence légitime. Elle se révoltait chaque jour devant les outrages subis par cette féminité. Dans leurs yeux apeurés, elle avait lu les pires détresses. Pour Elisabeth, accueillir ces vies déchirées amplifiait la nécessité absolue de prendre la responsabilité de l'action.

Elisabeth fut l'une de mes plus belles rencontres. Aujourd'hui, mon âge me permet d'exprimer ouvertement cette certitude, car j'ai connu quelques belles personnes mais elle... elle est celle qui m'a révélée à moi- même, celle qui a éclairé mes nuits les plus obscures, mes désespoirs les plus intenses. Lizzie possède aussi cette part sombre de l'humanité, celle qui brise le mur du mensonge ordinaire, celle qui opacifie le regard alors qu'un rayon de soleil scintille encore en arrière plan. Elle incarne à mes yeux la femme moderne.

William et moi avions décidé d'emménager à Paris, au plus prés de celle qui avait su lui faire éprouver l'exquise sensation de l'abandon amoureux. J'avais pris soin de lui présenter les avantages de se rapprocher de sa belle, sans tarder car «la vie sans amour n'a aucun sens». Je me souviens encore de ce curieux regard qu'il m'avait lancé alors que je n'avais pas encore refermé la bouche...Il m'avait semblé identifier une certaine incrédulité, une gêne occasionnée par mon «impudeur» à évoquer sa vie amoureuse mais aussi de la joie, comme un profond ravissement... Leur fervente jubilation me transportait moi- même dans un monde riche en couleurs et émotions positives. Bien entendu, Marianne, ma lumière à moi, si nécessaire à mon bonheur, faisait partie de l'aventure française.

Convaincre William de quitter son statut d'insulaire ne fut pas aussi simple que cela paraît aujourd'hui.

En premier lieu, son attachement à la terre de nos ancêtres, à Pemberley en particulier, l'avait aidé à se construire une identité alors que nos parents s'étaient éteints, longtemps auparavant. Pemberley représentait l'histoire familiale, l'écrin de nos valeurs, la vitrine de nos principes, érigés en ligne de vie pour chaque descendant des Darcy. Cette figure métaphorique tenait toutes les promesses de l'avenir en regard des faits glorieux du passé. La moindre blessure ne pouvait résister à la suprématie, au pouvoir de ce précieux havre de paix. Pemberley incarnait le Graal des Darcy. De tous temps. Comment pouvait- il envisager s'en affranchir? Comment William allait- il résoudre ce dilemme?

En second lieu, William avait consolidé la fortune familiale depuis l'Angleterre, il y avait tissé patiemment et résolument un réseau de relations amicales et professionnelles. Il voyageait rarement hors de l'île. Le continent ne l'avait définitivement jamais attiré. Son tempérament d'îlien introverti le poussait à préférer les paysages tourmentés du nord.

Par ailleurs, les relations historiques franco- anglaises restaient quelque peu «nuancées»...à l'image de toutes les luttes, batailles sanglantes qui nous ont opposés au cours de l'histoire. N'étions- nous pas ce que l'on nomme «des ennemis héréditaires»? Alors imaginez un digne représentant de la perfide Albion posant un pied conquérant sur le sol français d'où Jeanne, la pucelle d'Orléans, avait bouté ses ancêtres...

Ce fut donc une décision qui engageait tout son être, tout ce qui avait constitué son monde personnel en somme. Tous les chemins de William menaient à Pemberley. Inévitablement. Il avait imaginé son futur bonheur conjugal aux couleurs des armoiries Darcy qui ornaient le portail principal...il avait vu en rêve ses enfants s'ébattre sur ces pelouses, courir à perdre haleine dans les bosquets jouxtant le lac...

Mon frère s'est toujours montré extrêmement pudique, par son éducation bien entendu, par mimétisme social aussi. A cette époque, beaucoup de sujets restaient absents des conversations même entre intimes, frère et sœur ne discutaient certainement pas de leurs vies amoureuses. Cependant, je connaissais suffisamment William pour deviner les affres dans lesquels son cœur et sa raison se débattaient. Ce n'est pas sans une certaine malice que je me pris à laisser certains ouvrages trôner en évidence en quelques points stratégiques...dans le dessein de délivrer d'innocents messages à cet amant irrésolu. «Tristan et Yseult» le lorgnait tristement depuis le canapé de la bibliothèque où il appréciait passer ses soirées à lire. «Le diable au corps» ou parfois «Roméo et Juliette» le harcelaient depuis la table du petit déjeuner sur laquelle je m'obstinais à les oublier... Ou encore «Le lys dans la vallée» s'alanguissait sur son bureau, en compagnie d'«Aurélien» ou encore de l'exemplaire «Bérénice».

«Georgie, tous ces délicats messages que tu sembles multiplier au fil des jours, auraient- ils pour objectif de me convaincre de prendre une décision, disons, majeure concernant la stabilité de ma vie affective? _Son regard oblique trahissait son inconfort à évoquer ce sujet avec sa sœur cadette._

-Voyons, William! Me crois- tu capable d'une telle prétention? _J'appuyais mes propos d'une mine de circonstance que Marianne aurait pu elle- même singer: yeux écarquillés, sourcils remontés à l'extrême, mes lèvres formant un O presque parfait..._

-Mmmh, je présupposais plutôt que tu souhaitais m'inciter à engager la conversation... _Insistait cet amant au sommeil__ agité._

_-_ Tout ce que j'entends moi, William, c'est que mes choix littéraires te paraissent contestables. Cependant, il n'y a là rien de nouveau... _continuais- je, imperturbable._ Tu appartiens à une génération d'hommes qui s'évertuent à croire qu'il existe une littérature réservée aux hommes et une autre aux délicates représentantes du beau sexe.

- Allons Georgiana _(aïe, mauvaise augure, l'emploi de mon prénom dans son intégralité...) _

Bien que cela soit délicat à aborder avec une tierce personne, je peux comprendre ton désir, enfin ta curiosité. Sache que…hum... Je ne l'ai pas vraiment discuté avec Elisabeth...tu sais combien ce sujet peut être... périlleux.

-Oh, je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans votre espace privé. Mais, effectivement, je m'interroge sur la pérennité de la situation actuelle... parce que mon avenir est lié au tien... au vôtre... _Balbutiais- je, le feu brûlant mes joues sous le coup de cet aveu._

_-_Mais, dis- moi, que signifiait cette diatribe sur les hommes de ma génération? Il me semble que tu tournais en dérision certains propos que j'aurais tenus... _Il fronçait ses sourcils, son regard maintenant plongé dans le mien._

_-_Ça? Oh, non, mon frère adoré... Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir entendu dire. Bien que tu aurais effectivement pu!» _Mon rire eut raison de son sérieux et il partagea ce moment de détente avec moi._

J'ai glissé dans ce cahier, quelques fragments de lettres qu'Élisabeth et William s'échangèrent tout au long de leur histoire. Le style épistolaire de ce dernier avait bien évolué depuis que le vertige amoureux s'était emparé de lui sous les traits de mademoiselle Bellet.

_Extrait d'une lettre écrite par Elisabeth à William:_

_«A l'homme de toutes mes pensées,_

_J'écris toute la passion qu'il m'inspire chaque jour, à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit qui me trouve éveillée, habitée par ce brasier intérieur. Comment te dire combien je t'aime... alors que tu es si loin? Combien de temps encore devrais- je attendre avant de jeter mes bras autour de ton cou pour partager une intimité si irrégulière? Quand reviendras- tu prendre soin de la flamme que tu as allumée en moi? Chaque matin, je m'éveille, remplie de toi, mes sens exigent toujours plus de ta présence._

_J'épie nerveusement chaque jour la boîte aux lettres... Je suis devenue insomniaque, terriblement émotive, trépignant à l'idée de découvrir une enveloppe aux couleurs de l'Angleterre dans ce petit objet insignifiant dont dépend fortement mon humeur! Tu es devenu mon évidence amoureuse, William. Je t'aime de tout mon être, hic et nunc._

_M'aimes- tu seulement encore après ces redoutables aveux d'une amante impatiente?_

_Je joins à cette lettre une fleur que j'ai cueillie pour toi, garde- la même fanée, mon amour, et pense à moi chaque fois que tu la regarderas. Comme un symbole. Aime- moi chaque seconde à venir comme aujourd'hui.»_

En voici une de William pour sa belle:

_«A celle dont le souvenir m'enivre encore et toujours,_

_Elisabeth, mon amour, je ne me lasse point de ces trois mots. J'en ai perdu le goût, le sommeil et toutes ces qualités qui constituaient ma vie jusqu'à toi. Je ne suis plus moi- même, enfin celui qui m'était si familier... Georgie elle- même se comporte différemment, elle ose aborder des sujets de conversation intimes , nous embarrassant ainsi tous les deux._

_Comme je relis tes lettres, délicieuses, mes pensées dérivent vers des images exquises alimentées par les souvenirs de notre première nuit...puis des suivantes... mais je me laisse une fois de plus dominé par mes passions, douce Elisabeth. Je suis terrassé par les tâches à accomplir mais n'y prend aucun plaisir. Je suis sans cesse diverti par ton visage, ton parfum, le goût de ta peau, la caresse de tes cheveux sur mes épaules. Quand trouverais- je enfin la tranquillité? La certitude que tu es là, prés de moi ou tout simplement que tu m'attends à la maison, notre maison._

_N'oublie jamais que je t'aime.»_

_**A suivre**_

_Calazzi_

******Paroles de Que Reste-t-il De Nos Amours?**

Interprétée par Charles Trénet

Ce soir le vent qui frappe à ma porte  
Me parle des amours mortes  
Devant le feu qui s' éteint  
Ce soir c'est une chanson d' automne  
Dans la maison qui frissonne  
Et je pense aux jours lointains

Que reste-t-il de nos amours  
Que reste-t-il de ces beaux jours  
Une photo, vieille photo  
De ma jeunesse  
Que reste-t-il des billets doux  
Des mois d' avril, des rendez-vous  
Un souvenir qui me poursuit  
Sans cesse

Bonheur fané, cheveux au vent  
Baisers volés, rêves mouvants  
Que reste-t-il de tout cela  
Dites-le-moi

Un petit village, un vieux clocher  
Un paysage si bien caché  
Et dans un nuage le cher visage  
De mon passé

Les mots les mots tendres qu'on murmure  
Les caresses les plus pures  
Les serments au fond des bois  
Les fleurs qu'on retrouve dans un livre  
Dont le parfum vous enivre  
Se sont envolés pourquoi?

Refrain

Ce soir le vent qui frappe à ma porte  
Me parle des amours mortes  
Devant le feu qui s' éteint  
Ce soir c'est une chanson d' automne  
Dans la maison qui frissonne  
Et je pense aux jours lointains

Que reste-t-il de nos amours  
Que reste-t-il de ces beaux jours  
Une photo, vieille photo  
De ma jeunesse  
Que reste-t-il des billets doux  
Des mois d' avril, des rendez-vous  
Un souvenir qui me poursuit  
Sans cesse

Bonheur fané, cheveux au vent  
Baisers volés, rêves mouvants  
Que reste-t-il de tout cela  
Dites-le-moi

Un petit village, un vieux clocher  
Un paysage si bien caché  
Et dans un nuage le cher visage  
De mon passé

Les mots les mots tendres qu'on murmure  
Les caresses les plus pures  
Les serments au fond des bois  
Les fleurs qu'on retrouve dans un livre  
Dont le parfum vous enivre  
Se sont envolés pourquoi?

Refrain


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_**Bonjour, je remercie comme toujours celles qui s'intéressent à cette énième déclinaison d'O&P, surtout les personnes qui m'encouragent en commentant si gentiment: leur enthousiasme nourrit le mien! Mention spéciale pour celles qui ne possèdent pas de compte et que je ne peux remercier qu'ici (Gridaille, Laura, Angela).**_

_**vous trouverez avec ce second chapitre un élément de l'histoire des femmes (pas seulement du féminisme) que j'ai souhaité mettre à votre disposition ("le manifeste des 343 salopes"), cependant, ne vous croyez pas obligé(es) de le lire dans son intégralité... En toute fin de chapitre, vous pourrez découvrir une célèbre chanson interprétée par Mouloudji. J'espère que le plaisir sera au RDV et que vous aurez envie de le partager. **_

_**Calazzi**_

**L'amour est**** une coupe amère**

Dans ses yeux, j'ai touché la fin de l'absolu.

Dans ses yeux, j'ai vu le néant inhumain.

**Quelque part en France, 1980**

_Encore une nuit épuisante au cours de laquelle j'ai lutté puis baissé la garde face à mes démons. Mon esprit n'en finit plus d'accroître les tourments de mon cœur, en m'assaillant sans cesse d'images toutes plus létales que les précédentes. Animée d'une terrible fureur, telle Héra, je voudrais anéantir l'Ennemi. Le fouler aux pieds. Mais qui est mon Ennemi? Sinon moi- même... Ne suis- je pas l'artisan de mon propre malheur? Qui mieux que moi peut être responsable de cette douleur? Ma naïveté, mon désir chimérique m'ont conduite à habiller ma vie amoureuse d'un halo faussement protecteur. Je me suis crue intouchable, aimée et choyée pour toujours par un seul et unique amant. Comme dans ces horribles contes de fées dont nos gardiens nous abreuvent depuis le plus jeune âge, comme une patiente préparation aux désirs exclusifs des hommes. Oui, j'ai péché par orgueil. Vanité de la femme amoureuse, demeurant à jamais le seul objet d'amour de celui qui la vénère et profère tous les serments d'éternité. Alors au nom de toutes les femmes, je crie ma colère, mon indignation face à ce mensonge moderne de l'amour unique, irréversible. Celui qui est devenu accessible au commun des mortels. Il ne s'agit plus de métaphores littéraires telles Roméo et Juliette, ou encore Tristan et Yseult. La vraie vie nous offre ce cadeau que même les dieux de l'Olympe ne désirait pas... quoique... Hadès et Perséphone... Je voudrais pleurer, hurler à la mort, éjecter de ma poitrine ce terrible poids qui m'oppresse! Je voudrais mourir, là, sur le champ! Ne plus croire à cette fantaisie humaine qui enchaîne les individus consentants et rejette ceux qui s'y adonnent naïvement._

_Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi cela m'arrive, à moi, ce que j'avais pu commettre pour recevoir un tel coup, identifier ma faute. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il m'ait infligé une telle souffrance? J'avais certainement dû...oui, c'est douloureux d'envisager cette monstruosité selon cet angle mais il ne m'aurait pas fait tant de mal sans raison, sans que je lui en ai donné moi- même une occasion...même infime... Qu'avais- je pu bien faire, ou ne pas faire pour qu'il me blesse ainsi? Je n'ai pas succombé au chagrin d'amour. Je n'appartiens pas à cette catégorie de personnes admirables... Je me sens petite, si petite dans ce monstrueux tumulte. Et seule, si seule, partout autour le néant me guette. Je voudrais étouffer, taire cette sauvagerie, là au fond de mes entrailles, qui gronde et qui n'en veut qu'à moi. Je voudrais quitter cette vie mais je ne peux pas! Je suis une femme à genoux, ployant sous le fardeau de sa propre honte, de ses illusions déchues. J'étais pourtant la princesse au pied léger, paradant au bras de son Prince charmant. _

_Je voudrais les bras de cette femme admirable, archétype de la féminité contemporaine, pour me bercer. Me toucher. Pour retrouver les limites de mon corps. M'aimer complètement, sans condition. Sans réserve._

_Alors, ma main a saisi le petit cahier si précieux aujourd'hui, dans ma quête des milliers de bris de mon identité._

**Les quatre saisons de la vie**

Une fois confortablement installés dans cette incroyable ville, j'ai sillonné toutes les rues, avenues, boulevards de la capitale. Comme envoûtée par ces différentes atmosphères qu'offrait alors Paris. Un Paris lancé dans un mouvement collectif de reconstruction. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé observer, scruter, saisir le quotidien des Parisiens de l'Après- guerre. La vie foisonnait, frémissait de toutes parts, comme un organisme vivant s'éveillant d'un lent sommeil engourdissant. Pourtant les files d'attentes interminables devant les échoppes n'avaient pas disparu, la misère s'étalait au coin des rues, les mères prenaient la main d'enfants amaigris, pour ne pas dire rachitiques. J'ai humé les fragrances si particulières d'un pays qui tente de faire bonne figure dans la désolation. Pressé de laisser derrière lui certains souvenirs, certains traumatismes. Les combats avaient pris fin depuis quelques mois, quelques années mais les stigmates se donnaient à voir à qui le désirait. L'on ne se remet pas si rapidement ni aisément d'une telle horreur collective. Une telle tragédie ne peut être «assimilée» que si, et seulement si nous lui donnons un sens. Les leçons de l'histoire ne valent que si nous les analysons et en extrayons la substance, sans complaisance. Cependant ce travail s'avère parfois, souvent, toujours douloureux, c'est pourquoi les générations doivent laisser la place aux suivantes afin d'apaiser le monde. Cette fois- ci, l'humain avait abouti à une telle infamie que cela semblait inaccessible. C'était comme si les vivants ne pouvaient aller au- delà de la satisfaction des besoins de base. Se réfugier dans le déni paraissait bien plus facile, le seul possible, plutôt qu'envisager d'affronter la parole des survivants de l'Holocauste.

Un soir alors que je revenais de l'une de mes promenades si enivrantes, Lizzie me prit à parti de cette façon si directe et si désarmante de sincérité:

«Giorgianna, que peux- tu faire dehors, si longtemps, et seule? J_e passais au crible toutes les excuses rationnelles envisageables..._

-Euh, et bien, à vrai dire, je me promène..._Pourquoi ai- je l'air de mentir quand je dis la vérité? Souffrirai- je toute ma vie de ce manque d'assurance, de cette timidité si encombrante?_

-Tu te promènes? Seule, sans ta fille, sans ami(e)? Tu veux dire comme si tu souhaitais... te retrouver sans compagnie? _Elisabeth tournait autour du pot comme le disent les Français. Mon inconfort social la rendait prudente, voire précautionneuse._

-Euh... oui, c'est tout fait cela, Lizzie, seule, pour marcher tout mon soûl. Pour aller à la rencontre de... d'autres choses, d'autres personnes... _J'éprouvai l'envie de lui raconter mes balades initiatiques, mes itinéraires favoris, mes coups de cœur, mes peines aussi car le monde extérieur ruisselait de chagrins, de malheurs de toutes sortes, parfois imperceptibles aux non initiés, à ceux dont l'œil ne savait pas saisir le sens d'une scène à travers un simple détail comme une main cachant la misère d'une bouche édentée ou bien un long manteau dissimulant une robe si usée que l'on voyait à travers... au beau milieu de l'hiver._

-Georgie! J'étais fou d'inquiétude en ne te voyant pas à la maison à une heure si tardive!

Que t'est- il arrivé, une rencontre inopportune? Un contretemps? Un problème médical?

-Oh, Seigneur, non! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, très bien même! _Je me sentais empêtrée dans mon costume de petite sœur... jamais à la hauteur, toujours dépendante de ses aînés. _C'est juste...enfin, juste comme si l'air de la rue m'était devenu indispensable, j'éprouve une réelle attraction pour l'observation des Parisiens, de leurs courses incessantes, des couleurs invraisemblables des étals, des éclairages publiques trouant l'obscurité….ou encore la nostalgie lancinante de ces orgues de Barbarie appuyant la voix éraillée d'une chanteuse des rues! Je sais, je sais, cela semble ridicule, voire complètement fou de le dire ainsi mais, moi, je me sens si...si... vivante dehors à les regarder vivre...avec si peu parfois. _Je n'osais plus croiser leurs regards, transie de honte, persuadée qu'ils ne comprendraient pas._

-Georgianna, as- tu déjà essayé de prendre des photographies au cours de tes promenades? _Lizzie avait compris ce que j'ignorais encore._

-Non, bien sûr! Je ne suis pas photographe, ni peintre. Pourquoi?

-Ma chère, je crois que tu devrais au moins y penser, y réfléchir quelques jours avant de mettre cette idée de côté car lorsque je t'écoute, comment dire... en fait, je... j'entends la voix d'une personne sensible aux images, aux atmosphères. Je crois sincèrement que cela vaudrait la peine de tenter l'expérience! _Son enthousiasme avait nourri mon âme en quelques mots. Lizzie pratiquait un art difficile et aujourd'hui trop galvaudé: elle savait entendre et parler à mon inconscient... C'était le second jour mémorable de ma nouvelle vie: après la naissance de ma fille bien aimée, j'étais enfin née à moi- même. _»

La réflexion ne prit que quelques instants. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à accomplir. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais une intime conviction, quasi immédiate. Une évidence s'était imposée. Depuis mon départ précipité d'Angleterre,j'avais pris le goût des décisions rapides et sûres, celles des êtres qui prennent la vie à bras le corps, dont le courage se nourrit de liberté, de désirs affirmés, de choix, de responsabilité. J'aimais à croire en un prérogative humaine, individuelle et furieusement subjective, en opposition à l'instinct, la pulsion animale imprimant l'élan nécessaire au passage à l'acte. L'existentialisme était en marche dans mon esprit... N'avais- je pas comme l'avait écrit le philosophe Kierkegaard dans son journal «_t__rouver une vérité qui en soit une pour moi-même… une idée pour laquelle je puisse vivre ou mourir_. »

Je sais aujourd'hui que la vie est une « futile passion », pour rendre hommage à Jean- Paul Sartre. Ma déraison avait trouvé refuge dans un regard amoureux porté aux autres, en un mot: dans la photographie.

Lizzie s'était contentée d'éclairer le chemin pour moi, devant mes yeux ébahis elle avait fait apparaître ce qui devint une fascination assumée: témoigner de l'imperceptible/ l'invisible ordinaire à travers des prises de vues. Jusqu'ici ma place/ mon rôle au sein de la société s'était cantonné(e) à celle/celui de représentante de la classe aisée, puis j'avais franchi un cap personnel décisif en mettant au monde Marianne, la prunelle de mes yeux et enfin, j'arrivai à un nouveau carrefour. Depuis cette conversation, j'ai scruté le monde et ses habitants à travers un viseur. Mon Leica au poing, j'ai saisi les instantanés de la vie des autres, des passants, des travailleurs, des sans- abri, des innocents... J'ai commencé par ceux que j'aimais le plus au monde: ma fille à tous les âges, Elisabeth affublée de différents accessoires fut l'un de mes modèles préférés, notamment parce que la lumière naturelle épousait parfaitement ses traits ravissants et bien sûr, mon propre frère, toujours à son insu car son caractère bourru empêchait toute pose... J'avais constitué une véritable galerie de portraits de famille, disposés en enfilade dans les escaliers de notre résidence parisienne. Cette passion dévorante m'avait même conduite à réaliser un reportage sur la réalité professionnelle de Lizzie, j'avais difficilement obtenu l'autorisation de sa hiérarchie pour la photographier au cours de ses journées de travail. Ce n'est pas le monde enchanté des mamans et de leurs chérubins que je découvris alors. Je pénétrai dans une autre dimension où l'ambivalence régnait en maîtresse absolue, où beauté et laideur se confondaient en un seul trait, où esprit et corps s'affranchissaient de toute raison... Le fracas de ces vies de femmes aux ventres soit pleins soit vides. La féminité elle- même paraissait se définir en termes de complétude ou de vide, ce n'était qu'un prémisse à la maternité, la femme sans enfant est vide, la mère est pleine. Dans cet univers, rien n'est totalement beau, ni laid, tout est mêlé. Le courant d'émotions intenses qui vous secoue dés votre arrivée dans un service de gynécologie- obstétrique bouleverse votre compréhension de la vie, de l'humanité. Rien ne peut plus être linéaire, tout se superpose, s'enchaîne, se déchaîne comme une folie partagée.

Je peux dire aujourd'hui le prix de la victoire des femmes sur leur destin. Je sais le combat acharné mené par celles que l'on caricature volontiers: les féministes. J'ai été témoin du courage des 343 salopes en 1971*****, de Simone de Beauvoir, de Gisèle Halimi, de Simone Weil. C'est seulement dans les années 50 que vont apparaître des mouvements revendiquant la possibilité pour les couples d'engendrer "seulement" les enfants qu'ils désirent.

J'écoutai, emplie de stupeur, le témoignage d'une jeune femme qui verbalisait son humiliation d'avoir «encore» mise au monde une fillette... Elle se désignait comme «coupable» et même «infirme», à l'image de certaines intellectuelles françaises. Cette parturiente au teint blafard, maquillait sa vie de soumise en se convainquant du bien fondé des attentes tyranniques de celui auquel elle se croyait enchaînée. Elle nous avait montré la brève missive que le père de ce bébé avait daigné lui fait remettre par l'intermédiaire de sa mère, il ne s'était pas déplacé ni pour sa femme, ni pour leur deuxième fille. Voici ce que commandait ce monsieur: «J'ai hâte que tu rentres à la maison, ma chérie. J'espère alors trouver la maison propre, bien rangée, et les enfants couchés. Et toi aussi, sois belle, mince, élégante pour accueillir ton homme. Il faudra bien me gâter à ton retour.»

La colère d'Élisabeth croissait chaque jour, nourrie par ce type de propos ineptesexposant la détresse non reconnue de ces _répudiées_, de ces créatures dont les missions devaient s'accorder aux désirs machistes de leurs époux. Car certains maris n'hésitaient pas à délaisser, voire se séparer de ces ventres inutiles, ce qui entraînaient de nouvelles difficultés puisque le divorce restait relativement mal vu dans les années 50.

Puis, il y eut Joséphine.

Diaphane, émouvant fantôme, Éternel féminin pris au piège des années après- guerre, dans une société figée, verrouillée. Joséphine a déboulé brutalement dans la vie de Lizzie, ou devrais- je écrire dans _nos_ vies alors qu'une soirée d'été tirait mollement à sa fin, où nos peaux moites témoignaient de la chaleur humide dont nous souffrions depuis plusieurs jours. Les patientes subissaient tant bien que mal ces assauts climatiques qui rendaient leur condition plus inconfortable, irritante. Nous étions toutes fatiguées par ces nuits agitées, abruties par un sommeil de mauvaise qualité. C'était probablement une jolie jeune femme, au visage mutin, ses fins cheveux blonds avaient conservé l'aspect de l'enfance. Ses membres fins tremblaient de toutes parts, sa peau marbrée paraissaient transparentes, semblable à une statue de verre, fragile, si fragile...

Elle est arrivée exsangue au milieu de cette sensation exténuante. Couverte de sang et de sueur, les yeux mi- clos, tournés vers son propre destin. Je l'ai aimée immédiatement. Aussi simplement que je l'énonce. Lizzie, quant à elle, s'est acharnée à mettre toute sa volonté, toute son énergie, tout son savoir pour la sauver. Elle s'évertuait à nettoyer, cautériser, recoudre, panser, administrer divers traitements à sa nouvelle protégée. Joséphine avait conquis plus d'un cœur, à commencer par celui d'Élisabeth.

Joséphine était déjà maman d'une petite fille bien qu'elle soit, d'apparence, plus fille que mère. Joséphine incarnait indéniablement notre _Fantine, _nous étions comme Jean Valjean, jetées au milieu d'une sauvagerie débutée bien avant notre arrivée. Nous ne quittions plus son chevet, inquiètes de la moindre recrudescence fébrile, du moindre signe infectieux, de la moindre suspicion d' hémorragie.

William ne faisait que nous entrevoir, entre deux gardes, aussi inconsistantes que des ectoplasmes. Lizzie perdait des forces, ses joues s'étaient creusées sous l'effet de ces veilles supplémentaires, sous le jougde l'inquiétude. Mon frère contenait les émotions contradictoires qui ne devaient pas manquer de l'animer, voire l'envahir tout au long de ce voyage au bout de la nuit. Il avait vaincu de très solides résistances personnelles pour rejoindre celle qu'il nommait parfois «la femme de sa vie», le regard animé d'un feu que nul n'aurait pu soupçonner... Et voilà qu'elle était partie sur d'autres rives, inaccessibles à cet homme qui ne souhaitait que vivre des jours heureux et tranquilles à ses côtés. Nos regards étaient entièrement tournés vers elle, elle seule. Nous étions devenues aveugles à tout autre. Lizzie et moi avions oublié combien la quiétude d'un foyer chaleureux importait, nous étions engagées dans un combat contre la mort et plus rien ne comptait, pas même nos êtres chers. Nous passions à côté de nos vies, sans remord, ni regret car sans conscience. Marianne ne quittait plus les bras de son oncle tant j'étais épuisée pendant mes brèves trêves à la maison. Joséphine devait vivre. Absolument.

_**A suivre**_

***** «Le manifeste des 343 salopes» paru dans Le nouvel Observateur en 1971.

Le voici, celui des femmes qui ont osé dire, écrire «Je me suis fait avorter»:

"Un million de femmes se font avorter chaque année en France.  
Elles le font dans des conditions dangereuses en raison de la clandestinité à laquelle elles sont condamnées, alors que cette opération, pratiquée sous contrôle médical, est des plus simples.  
On fait le silence sur ces millions de femmes.  
Je déclare que je suis l'une d'elles. Je déclare avoir avorté.  
De même que nous réclamons le libre accès aux moyens anticonceptionnels, nous réclamons l'avortement libre. Avortement  
Mot qui semble exprimer et limiter une fois pour toutes le combat féministe. Être féministe, c'est lutter pour l'avortement libre et gratuit.  
Avortement  
C'est une affaire de bonnes femmes, quelque chose comme la cuisine, les langes, quelque chose de sale. Lutter pour obtenir l'avortement libre et gratuit, cela a l'air dérisoire ou mesquin. Toujours cette odeur d'hôpital ou de nourriture, ou de caca derrière les femmes.  
La complexité des émotions liées à la lutte pour l'avortement indique avec précision notre difficulté d'être, le mal que nous avons à nous persuader que cela vaut le coup de se battre pour nous.  
Il va de soi que nous n'avons pas comme les autres êtres humains le droit de disposer de notre corps. Pourtant notre ventre nous appartient.  
L'avortement libre et gratuit n'est pas le but ultime de la lutte des femmes. Au contraire il ne correspond qu'à l'exigence la plus élémentaire, ce sans quoi le combat politique ne peut même pas commencer. Il est de nécessité vitale que les femmes récupèrent et réintègrent leur corps. Elles sont cellesde qui la condition est unique dans l'histoire : les êtres humains qui, dans les sociétés modernes, n'ont pas la libre disposition de leur corps. Jusqu'à présent, seuls les esclaves ont connu cette condition.  
Le scandale persiste. Chaque année 1 500 000 femmes vivent dans la honte et le désespoir. 5 000 d'entre nous meurent. Mais l'ordre moral n'en est pas bousculé. On voudrait crier.  
L'avortement libre et gratuit c'est :  
cesser immédiatement d'avoir honte de son corps, être libre et fière dans son corps comme tous ceux qui jusqu'ici en ont eu le plein emploi ;  
ne plus avoir honte d'être une femme.  
Un ego qui fout le camp en petits morceaux, c'est ce qu'éprouvent toutes les femmes qui doivent pratiquer un avortement clandestin ;  
être soi à tout moment, ne plus avoir cette crainte ignoble d'être " prise ", prise au piège, d'être double et impuissante avec une espèce de tumeur dans le ventre ;  
un combat enthousiasmant, dans la mesure où, si je le gagne, je commence seulement à m'appartenir en propre et non plus à l'État, à une famille, à un enfant dont je ne veux pas ;  
une étape pour parvenir au contrôle complet de la production des enfants. Les femmes comme tous les : autres producteurs ont de fait le droit absolu au contrôle de toutes leurs productions. Ce contrôle implique un changement radical des structures mentales des femmes et un changement non moins radical des structures de la société.  
1. Je ferai un enfant si j'en ai envie, nulle pression morale, nulle institution, nul impératif économique ne peut m'y contraindre. Cela est mon pouvoir politique. Comme tout producteur, je peux, en attendant mieux, faire pression sur la société à travers ma production (grève d'enfants).  
2. Je ferai un enfant si j'en ai envie et si la société dans laquelle je le fais naître est convenable pour moi, si elle ne fait pas de moi l'esclave de cet enfant, sa nourrice, sa bonne, sa tête de Turc.  
3. Je ferai un enfant si j'en ai envie, si la société est convenable pour moi et convenable pour lui, j'en suis responsable, pas de risques de guerres, pas de travail assujetti aux cadences.  
**  
Non à la liberté surveillée  
**La bataille qui s'est engagée autour de l'avortement se passe au-dessus de la tête des principales intéressées, les femmes. La question de savoir si la loi doit être libéralisée, la question de savoir quels sont les cas où l'on peut se permettre l'avortement, en bref la question de l'avortement thérapeutique ne nous intéresse pas parce qu'elle ne nous concerne pas.  
L'avortement thérapeutique exige de " bonnes " raisons pour avoir la " permission " d'avorter. En clair cela signifie que nous devons mériter de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Que la décision d'en avoir ou pas ne nous appartient pas plus qu'avant.  
Le principe reste qu'il est légitime de forcer les femmes à avoir des enfants.  
Une modification de la loi, en permettant des exceptions à ce principe, ne ferait que le renforcer. La plus libérale des lois réglementerait encore l'usage de notre corps. L'usage de notre corps n'a pas à être réglementé. Nous ne voulons pas des tolérances, des bribes de ce que les autres humains ont de naissance : la liberté d'user de leur corps comme ils l'entendent. Nous nous opposons autant à la loi Peyret ou au projet A.N.E.A. qu'à la loi actuelle comme nous nous opposerons à toute loi qui prétendra régler d'une façon quelconque notre corps. Nous ne voulons pas une meilleure loi, nous voulons sa suppression pure et simple. Nous ne demandons pas la charité, nous voulons la justice. Nous sommes 27 000 000 rien qu'ici. 27 000 000 de " citoyennes " traitées comme du bétail.  
Aux fascistes de tout poil — qu'ils s'avouent comme tels et nous matraquent ou qu'ils s'appellent catholiques, intégristes, démographes, médecins, experts, juristes, " hommes responsables ", Debré, Peyret, Lejeune, Pompidou, Chauchard, le pape — nous disons que nous les avons démasqués.  
Que nous les appelons les assassins du peuple. Que nous leur interdisons d'employer le terme " respect de la vie " qui est une obscénité dans leur bouche. Que nous sommes 27 000 000. Que nous lutterons jusqu'au bout parce que nous ne voulons rien de plus que notre dû : la libre disposition de notre corps.  
**  
Les dix commandements de l'État bourgeois  
**Fœtus plutôt qu'être humain choisiras quand cet être humain est femelle.  
Femme point n'avortera tant que Debré réclamera 100 millions de Français.  
100 millions de Français tu auras, tant que ça ne te coûte rien.  
Particulièrement sévère seras avec femelles pauvres ne pouvant aller en Angleterre.  
Ainsi volant de chômage tu auras pour faire plaisir à tes capitalistes.  
Très moraliste tu seras, car Dieu sait ce que " nos " femmes feraient si libres.  
Fœtus tu préserveras, car plus intéressant de les tuer à 18 ans, âge de la conscription.  
Grand besoin tu en auras car politique impérialiste tu poursuivras.  
Toi-même contraception utiliseras, pour envoyer rares enfants à Polytechnique ou l'E.N.A. parce qu'appartement 10 pièces seulement.  
Quant aux autres, pilule dénigreras, car il ne manquerait plus que ça.  
**  
Signatures **:

La liste de signatures est un premier acte de révolte. Pour la première fois, les femmes ont décidé de lever l'interdit qui pèse sur leur ventre : des femmes du Mouvement de Libération des Femmes, du Mouvement pour la Liberté de l'Avortement, des femmes qui travaillent, des femmes au foyer.  
Au Mouvement de Libération des Femmes, nous ne sommes ni un parti, ni une organisation, ni une association, et encore moins leur filiale féminine. Il s'agit là d'un mouvement historique qui ne groupe pas seulement les femmes qui viennent au M.L.F., c'est le mouvement de toutes les femmes qui, là où elles vivent, là où elles travaillent, ont décidé de prendre en main leur vie et leur libération.  
Lutter contre notre oppression c'est faire éclater toutes les structures de la société et, en particulier, les plus quotidiennes. Nous ne voulons aucune part ni aucune place dans cette société qui s'est édifiée sans nous et sur notre dos.  
Quand le peuple des femmes, la partie à l'ombre de l'humanité, prendra son destin en main, c'est alors qu'on pourra parler d'une révolution.  
Un Mouvement pour la Liberté de l'Avortement s'est constitué, qui regroupe toutes celles et ceux qui sont prêts à lutter jusqu'au bout pour l'avortement libre. Ce mouvement a pour but de susciter des groupes de quartier et d'entreprise, de coordonner une campagne d'explication et d'information, de se transformer en mouvement de masse seul capable d'imposer notre droit à disposer de nous-mêmes."

**LA COMPLAINTE DES INFIDÈLES,** chanté par Mouloudji

Bonnes gens, écoutez la triste ritournelle  
Des amants errants en proie à leurs tourments  
Parce qu'ils ont aimé des femmes infidèles  
Qui les ont trompés ignominieusement

Méfiez-vous, femmes cruelles  
Qu'on vous en fasse tout autant  
La douleur n'est pas éternelle  
Même chez le meilleur des amants

Vaincues par vos propres armes  
Vous connaîtrez à votre tour  
Et le désespoir et les larmes  
De la jalousie et de l'amour

Cœur pour cœur, dent pour dent  
Telle est la loi des amants  
Cœur pour cœur, dent pour dent  
Telle est la loi des amants

Bonnes gens, c'est le refrain des filles cruelles  
Sans foi ni serment, trompées par leurs amants  
Parce qu'ils ont aimé des femmes infidèles  
Ils se sont vengés victorieusement

Ah souffrez, mes tourterelles  
Vous voilà en peine d'amants  
Des inquiétudes mortelles  
C'est vous qui connaîtrez le tourment

Répandez vos jolies larmes  
Oui pleurez, c'est bien votre tour  
Vous avez dû rendre vos armes  
Et l'amour est mort, vive l'amour

Cœur pour cœur, dent pour dent  
Telle est la loi des amants  
Cœur pour cœur, dent pour dent  
Telle est la loi des amants.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, merci infiniment pour vos encouragements, je n'ai que quelques mots à vous livrer: Encore! (S'il vous plaît et seulement s'il vous plaît).**_

_**bonne lecture donc et à bientôt j'espère,**_

_**Calazzi**_

**Chapitre 3**

**Contre les murs**

Dans ses yeux, j'ai vu le brasier rouge de la colère.

Dans ses yeux j'ai bu le calice de la haine.

**Quelque part en France, 1980**

_Je me suis éveillée au milieu de la nuit, en chien de fusil, à même le sol. Le froid et la rudesse de ce contact avait ramené ma vigilance à un niveau accessible. Tel l'animal pitoyable que j'étais devenue. Tremblante, secouée de toutes parts par les frissons, les remords toujours à l'assaut de ce qui me sert de conscience. Aujourd'hui, ai- je encore mérité la sollicitude, un regard complaisant de la part de mes semblables? J'étais la femme déchue, symbole de la fatalité amoureuse. La gravité de la passion qui ramène toute élévation des sentiments au ras du sol. Comme un vulgaire déchet des aspirations de la femme ardemment éprise que j'incarnais alors. J'étais bannie de la société. Enfermée à l'intérieur, recroquevillée en moi, comme un petit tas de saletés honteuses._

_La fureur avait embrasé mon esprit, l'avait envahi et capturé tout sens critique, tout inhibition. L'impudeur de celui qui avait trahi avait déclenché en moi un goût soudain pour la brutalité. Je l'avais poussé violemment contre le mur, pour l'expulser de ma vie, de mon cœur en sang. Son regard avait témoigné de sa surprise_

_Je n'avais plus de filtre, plus de frein. Un désir d'anéantissement dirigeait mon esprit. Je m'étais enfuie, loin de lui et des éclaboussures de sa boue. Il m'avait souillée, moi qui était sortie de ma tour d'ivoire pour m'ouvrir à lui, me donner complètement, idolâtre d'un demi dieu issu de ma fantaisie amoureuse. Erreur de débutante me direz- vous. J'étais effectivement inexpérimentée, pour les choses de l'amour mais pas en matière de noirceur humaine. J'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais pu éviter le pire._

_Je m'étais relevée, en rassemblant mes membres endoloris en une silhouette vaguement humaine et m'étais assise sur le bord du lit. J'étais restée un long moment comme hébétée, prisonnière de cet état de stupeur de celle qui se sait condamnée. Puis je m'étais allongée sous la couverture, à la recherche du sommeil de l'Oubli. Ne plus rien savoir de la laideur du monde, de la mienne, de la sienne. Évacuer la réalité comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple désagrément du quotidien. Et vivre, regarder de nouveau autour de moi, écouter autre chose que le bruit de métal entrechoqué, de pas feutrés, de cris déchirants, d'insultes omniprésentes. Toute cette tristesse, ma sinistre condition._

_J'ai perdu mon âme en même temps que ma liberté. Avant je n'étais enchaînée qu'à mes passions, éventuellement mes contraintes professionnelles mais aujourd'hui..._

_Je voudrais avoir le courage d'en finir mais l'horreur qui gît dans mon ventre, dans mon esprit a tétanisé toute volonté propre. Je ne suis plus qu'une enveloppe vide, sans émoi, sans état d'âme. Pourtant j'étais de celles qui vivent et meurent d'amour, intensément, infiniment, violemment, entièrement._

_J'étais déjà morte. Je ne ressentais que le vide à l'intérieur. Tout était gris, inodore, insipide, on a tort de croire que la conscience de la mort donne de l'acuité aux sens...c'est exactement comme si la vie avait fui sans fracas un vague édifice. Quelle ironie n'est- ce pas? Peut- on tuer ce qui est mort? _

**Les quatre saisons de la vie**

Il était une fois... Joséphine

De la présence de Joséphine, quiconque y était confronté pour la première fois, sentait se dégager d'obscures mais aussi de lumineuses émotions. Comme autant de raisons de l'aimer ou même de la plaindre.

Sait- on pour quelles raisons précises tel ou tel être nous attire? Joséphine promettait un refuge, une trêve pour les créatures émotives, malmenées par la vie, non pas par une quelconque faiblesse originelle mais par excès de sensibilité. C'est l'essence même de cette vie qui la rendait vulnérable, Joséphine s'était construite tant bien que mal entre un père malencontreusement absent et une mère tout aussi singulière.

Les secret des âmes étaient soigneusement décryptés et jalousement conservés par ce cœur pur, non pas qu'il ne possède aucune aspérité, bien au contraire mais Joséphine comprenait tout, en peu de mots. Probablement parce qu'elle avait tant vécu, non pas en nombre d'années. Elle brillait d'une sagesse bienveillante, silencieuse et réconfortante dont ses grands yeux témoignaient chaleureusement à qui voulait s'y plonger.

Née rue Belleville à Paris, dans l'immédiat après- guerre (la première guerre mondiale) première horreur qui signa l'avènement du XXe siècle. Ce quartier populaire mais encore empreint de son passé rural, devint rapidement cosmopolite dans les années 20. Joséphine était issue d'une récente tradition d'artistes de rue. Alors qu'elle était enceinte, sa mère chantait en arpentant chaque trottoir de ce quartier, dans les cafés concerts bientôt eux- mêmes transformés en cabarets. Son père avait quant à lui développé ses talents d'accordéoniste, entre deux pintes de bière, et oeuvrait dans les mêmes conditions somme toutes précaires lorsque l'on est chargé de famille. Leurs revenus pouvaient donc aisément être qualifiés d'aléatoires et succincts.

J'avais passé de nombreuses heures en sa compagnie, l'interrogeant sans relâche sur ses souvenirs, images d'un temps révolu mais qui avaient de nouveau pris vie dans la bouche de celle qui les avait fidèlement conservés. Son langage si riche en métaphores transformait chacune de ses phrases en scène saisissante de réalisme. Une fois de plus, ce fut Lizzie qui me fit observer que je pourrais coucher tous ces mots et toutes ces images sur papier afin de témoigner de cette étonnante rencontre. J'étais subjuguée par chaque recoin de sa mémoire, c'était comme tourner les pages délicates d'un livre d'images émouvant et «pittoresque» pour une jeune fille de la bonne société anglaise. Les défaillances de ses parents offraient une nouvelle perspective à l'absence des miens.

L'enfance de Joséphine si elle incarnait une certaine image de la pauvreté ordinaire, se teintait également dune vision de la vie balançant entre légèreté et opiniâtreté. Elle avait été cette petite fille au sourire éblouissant qui courait et dansait le long des trottoirs de Belleville, au milieu d'une bande d'enfants qui s'étourdissaient de leurs propres cris, s'enivraient de leurs fous rires contagieux. Elle avait aussi connu les mauvais jours où la faim la tenaillait, où la solitude pesait sur ses frêles épaules alors que ses parents couraient les rues afin de gagner quelques pièces pour subvenir aux besoins les plus urgents.

Joséphine avait donc vu le jour dans ce lieu si contrasté, témoin d'une histoire inscrite dans la mémoire collective, celle de la Commune de Paris***** en 1871 où les barricades de Belleville furent les dernières à résister. Finalement, la modernité modifia l'aspect du quartier, accueillant une population éclectique et représentative de la diversité culturelle avec ces familles venue d'Arménie, de Turquie, de Grèce puis des continents africain et asiatique.

Mon frère et moi avons toujours vécu dans l'opulence, nous ne connaissions des besoins fondamentaux que le confort de leur contentement, satisfaction certes triviale et bien heureusement tempérée par notre excellente éducation anglaise. Combler mon appétit était synonyme de rites, de conventions de tenue à table, j'éprouvais , enfant , peu de plaisir à passer à table car cela faisait partie d'un ensemble d'apprentissages de la vie en société avec son cortège d'interdictions, de maîtrise de soi. La mémoire de Joséphine me fascinait car elle exprimait un bouquet incandescent d'émotions, de nécessités impérieuses que l'on m'avait interdit d'éprouver depuis que j'étais en âge d'être éduquée. Ma propre fille dont j'étais si énamourée, jouait copieusement avec la nourriture que je l'admirais avaler goulûment... l'impudeur de sa gourmandise assumée représentait à mes yeux tout le bonheur de vivre. Elisabeth avait bien évidemment concouru à ce _dés-apprentissage_, elle m'avait littéralement appris ce que nous avions baptisé les «mauvaises manières françaises», consistant entre autres à se délecter de certains aliments avec le bout des doigts, à soupirer de contentement lorsque le jus d'un fruit parfaitement mûr giclait entre mes lèvres... Elle fut non seulement ma meilleure amie mais aussi une merveilleuse «marraine» qui m'autorisa patiemment à déployer mes propres ailes, à m'initier aux sombres lumières de cette existence si difficile à embrasser. Elle joua un rôle certain dans mon engouement à l'égard de Joséphine, femme perdue sur le rivage de cette cruelle période. Lizzie ne ménageait pas sa peine ni son courage pour préserver la fragile santé de notre protégée.

Nulle fatalité ne nous oblige à reproduire les choix malheureux de nos ascendants. Paraît- il. Une telle maxime pourrait- elle nous protéger de la répétition de la misère? Car naître dans des conditions d'insalubrité permet- il de développer le moindre espoir d'une vie meilleure? A l'instar de ses ascendants, Joséphine n'avait pas ressenti d'attirance particulière pour des croyances qu'elle estimait superstitieuses, promettant un au- delà idyllique à condition de se bien conduire _ici et maintenant_. L'âpreté de sa propre existence lui avait appris très tôt à ne croire qu'en ce qui était tangible. Le salut ne semblait alors possible qu'en une union avantageuse mais lorsque l'on attend ardemment le Grand amour, celui qui ne conçoit ni limite, ni loi, comment se résigner à un mariage de raison?

Les parents de Joséphine n'avaient pas fait vœu de fidélité à autrui, si ce n'était à eux- mêmes. Ils étaient de plus en plus rarement ensemble au domicile conjugal, leur fille passait de plus en plus de temps auprés de ses voisins d'infortune.

En grandissant, elle découvrit le pouvoir d'un joli minois alors que Belleville frémissait encore des folies de ses cabarets, des lumières éphémères de l'illusion d'une jeunesse éternelle. Elle connut un succès certain auprés des habitués des Folies Belleville où quelques fils de bonne famille venaient s'encanailler imprégnant l'atmosphère de la fumée de leur tabac. La joliesse des traits de Joséphine attirait maints regards appuyés mais celle- ci ne s'en laissait pas compter: ses jeunes années au milieu des bandes de garçons de Belleville lui avaient enseigné non seulement à se méfier mais aussi à se défendre efficacement. Très vite elle avait compris les motivations sous tendant leurs désirs toujours de la même nature: le contentement facile d'une chair bon marché.

Cependant, Joséphine ne boudait pas le plaisir de tours de danse au bras de jeunes gens bien éduqués, dont l'attitude respectueuse était le garant de sa moralité. Dans sa connaissance du monde et des relations entre les hommes et les femmes, elle avait pris soin de s'entourer de «gardiens» dont le rôle consistait à la protéger d'éventuels butors aux mains dangereusement caressantes. Vous imaginez bien qu'étant donné les circonstances, cette sécurité était devenue indispensable à toute jeune fille sensée, ou souhaitant le rester.

Je l'imaginais souvent, vêtue d'une sage robe blanche, agrémentée de quelques broderies, correspondant à sa sobriété naturelle. Je la voyais sourire, et même rire tandis qu'un jeune homme, aux contours toujours flous, la faisait tournoyer au son d'un orchestre enthousiaste. Joséphine était faite pour la lumière, pas pour un lit d'hôpital dans la grisaille de ceux qui déambulent le long de mornes couloirs menant d'une chambre à une autre. Ce teint livide ne pouvait lui appartenir, c'était une incongruité contre laquelle nous luttions chaque jour pour elle, pour nous. Pour sa fille, Myriam.

Joséphine, toutefois, ne dépensait pas toute son énergie en amusements collectifs et nocturnes, elle tentait de gagner sa vie dans un souci de stabilité, à la différence de ce que ces parents lui avaient donné à voir. Elle avait courageusement couru les rues de Belleville afin de démarcher chaque commerce, ce qui lui avait permis d'effectuer différents essais ici et là. Finalement, alors qu'elle s'était enhardie à changer de quartier, elle avait fait la connaissance d'un aimable couple, âgé, qui avait épousé la profession de marchand de couleurs, fournissant aux artistes (et apprentis artistes) la matière à couvrir leurs toiles d'un enchantement fondé sur le savoir- faire de ces deux êtres tellement épris de leur artisanat qu'ils ne comptaient pas prendre leur retraite autrement qu'au dernier jour de leur vie. Leur boutique se tenait dans le quartier latin, ce qui s'avérait assez éloigné de Belleville, les trajets incommodes et fatigants pour leur jeune protégée, M. et Mme Garnier lui proposèrent tout naturellement de venir s'installer chez eux, au- dessus de l'atelier. Ils aménagèrent en une chambre confortable une pièce qui avait longtemps servi de buanderie.

Ainsi débuta la seconde vie de Joséphine.

William était pour le moins désemparé par notre éloignement fulgurant. Sa main passée dans sa chevelure, il contemplait la brutalité de notre absence. Ce geste qui trahissait sa nervosité, n'était plus que le vestige d'un bonheur enfui, hors de sa portée. Le carcan émotionnel qui l'avait maintenu après la mort de nos parents et avant de connaître Elisabeth, avait repris vie et son regard pourtant si troublé lorsqu'il s'accrochait à la silhouette de son amante, s'était éteint. Si j'avais la plume d'un écrivain, j'oserais user d'images pour décrire un homme qui vacille, un être réservé dont la solitude au milieu de sa famille avait le goût amer de la défaite. Il était redevenu statue de pierre, insensible en apparence aux mouvements déraisonnables d'un être vivant et amoureux. Comment puis- je rendre compte du film intérieur envahissant l'imagination d'un homme violemment happé par l'horreur de son désenchantement. Ni Lizzie, ni moi n'avions pris la mesure de son désespoir, il avait sombré sous nos regards obscurcis. Il est bien connu que seuls ceux que nous aimons peuvent nous faire mal, irrémédiablement. Sa naissance au sentiment amoureux n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui offrir suffisamment d'assurance pour balayer de nombreuses années de silence, d'étouffement de la moindre étincelle intérieure. Comment après lui avoir tant offert, pouvait- elle l'abandonner à une vie tissée de manques, de frustrations désolantes, de silences désespérés? Qui était- elle? Cette angélique jeune femme qui lui avait laissé entrevoir les promesses de la passion ou bien la traîtresse inconstante dont la main le frappait en plein essor amoureux? Tel Don José******, une femme l'avait ensorcelé et le dédaignait maintenant alors qu'il s'était livré coeur et âme enchaînés, jetés à ses pieds qu'il avait baisés fiévreusement comme l'amant forcené qu'il était... avait été. L'âme noire de la mélancolie avait saisi son esprit au fil des jours sans elle, sans son amour qui valait oxygène. Toutes ces heures de solitude éperdue, il avait camouflé ses larmes sous un sourire un peu las pour sa pétillante nièce dont il avait la charge pendant mon absence, ma désertion. Ces deux orphelins s'étaient consolés mais William s'était, comme toujours, tourné vers ses «affaires», il voyageait de plus en plus souvent et résidait de plus en plus longuement en Angleterre, tenant refuge en sa terre natale. Il était alors souvent accueilli par les Bingley, Charles et Jane en particulier lors de ses séjours à Londres.

Jane nous avait écrit, à Lizzie bien sûr mais également à moi afin de nous faire part de ses inquiétudes à ce sujet. Elisabeth n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle- même. Ses traits fatigués trahissaient son manque d'objectivité, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir posément sur ses actes, sur sa vie et encore moins sur la catastrophe annoncée. Elle n'avait plus de désir pour elle- même, tout entière jetée dans son combat pour la vie d'une autre, emblématique de la triste condition des femmes de cette époque. Elle n'incarnait ni Carmen, séductrice éternelle, ni Juliette, amante sacrifiée, elle affirmait simplement sa volonté de vivre librement en tant que femme, égale de l'homme qui l'accompagnerait le long du chemin qui nous mène à la fin de nos vies.

Voici un extrait d'une épître traçant le trouble de la douce Jane:

«Très chère Lizzie,

(...)

Tu l'auras sans aucun doute compris William paraît accaparé par ses affaires, dont j'ignore la nature mais qui lui ôtent tout repos et empêchent d'apprécier cette quasi spontanéité qui nous ravissait tellement depuis qu'il t'avait rejointe à Paris. Ne te méprends pas cependant, ma chère sœur, je ne regrette en rien de le recevoir, bien au contraire d'ailleurs, mais je déplore tout de même de ne pouvoir profiter de votre venue ensemble sur cette île. Quand pourrais- je espérer? Tu me manques si durement, Lizzie, que ne passe pas un jour sans que je parle de toi, matin, midi et soir. Penses- tu que nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis mon mariage avec Charles il y a presque six mois aujourd'hui?

(…)

Ta sœur qui t'aime et se languit de toi, tes sourires, tes mots...

Jane Bellet- Bingley»

Mais il s'agit d'une autre époque, où les hommes et les femmes avaient appris à taire une intimité du cœur, de l'esprit et ne savaient guère apprivoiser les désirs de l'autre. Si aujourd'hui, nous savons l'importance de se dire entre êtres liés d'un amour assumé, autrefois, ces entrelacs sémantiques se bornaient à une déclaration d'amour suivie de fiançailles puis d'une demande en mariage. _Et la messe était dite_. Les mots d'amour n'avaient pas vraiment cours dans leur quotidien. Livrer ses sentiments n'étaient pas coutumier, certains proclamaient même que cela caractérisait une littérature... réservée aux femmes.

A ces maux que subissaient nos deux amoureux malavisés répondait une cacophonie internationale, nous laissant entrevoir déjà les clivages idéologiques, philosophiques, et en conséquence économiques, que le monde allait entretenir pendant de nombreuses décennies jusqu'à la victoire d'une société terriblement individualiste et matérialiste où les valeurs se confondraient avec les objets censés n'en être que des dérivatifs, des accessoires complaisants. La paranoïa commençait à étendre son brouillard sur une grande partie du monde occidental. En outre, la société française subissait les soubresauts d'une colère dirigée contre l'ennemi du progrés social, les grèves et même les actions «désespérées» de la part de certains ouvriers témoignaient du climat quasi insurrectionnel qui régnait alors. A la fin de la guerre, la paix avait- elle succédé? Tous les justes devaient accepter de vivre auprés de collaborateurs, délateurs en tous genres et autres attentistes. Aprés cette industrie du crime organisé (orchestrée par les Nazis et leurs alliés) le chaos n'avait pas totalement disparu, les luttes avaient changé d'objet ou plutôt avaient repris férocement entre les différentes obédiences politiques.

_**A suivre**_

**L'amour est un oiseau rebelle**

extrait de Carmen, Georges Bizet

_(Quand je vous aimerai?  
Ma foi, je ne sais pas,  
__Peut-être jamais,  
peut-être demain.  
__Mais pas aujourd'hui,c'est certain. )_

L'amour est un oiseau rebelle  
Que nul ne peut apprivoiser,  
Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,  
S'il lui convient de refuser.  
Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière,  
L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait;  
Et c'est l'autre que je préfère  
Il n'a rien dit; mais il me plaît.  
L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!

L'amour est enfant de Bohême,  
Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi,  
Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,  
Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!  
Si tu ne m'aimes pas,  
Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime!  
Mais, si je t'aime,  
Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!  
Si tu ne m'aimes pas,  
Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime!  
Mais, si je t'aime,  
Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre  
Battit de l'aile et s'envola;  
L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre;  
Tu ne l'attends plus, il est là!  
Tout autour de toi vite, vite,  
Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient!  
Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite;  
Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient!  
L'amour, l'amour, l'amour, l'amour!

L'amour est enfant de Bohême...

***** La Commune de Paris: Période d'insurrection, entre le 18 mars 1871 et la semaine «sanglante» du 21 au 28 mai 1871. On pourrait la qualifier de révolte contre le gouvernement nouvellement élu (IIIe République), au cours de laquelle les insurgés ont élu un conseil communal (90 membres, qui prend le nom de "Commune de Paris") et le présentent comme un contre- gouvernement. Cette tentative révolutionnaire a été très sévèrement réprimée: 20 000 victimes. Si vous avez lu Les misérables de V. Hugo, vous avez déjà une petite idée de la violence de la lutte. Karl Marx définira cette insurrection comme la première dictature du prolétariat. Les hommes qui composaient la Commune, constituaient un groupe assez hétérogène: petite et moyenne bourgeoisie, ouvriers. Plusieurs mesures ou essais d'organisation sociale ont vu le jour. Je vous invite à faire quelques recherches à ce sujet...

****** Don José est l'un des personnages principaux de l'opéra Carmen, de Georges Bizet, adapté d'après la nouvelle éponyme de Prosper Mérimée. Amant jaloux victime de la passion insolente que lui a inspirée Carmen, que l'on pourrait décrire comme une femme libre mourant sous les coups de Don José. Et non comme La femme fatale, entraînant malheur et damnation pour les pauvres hommes séduits par «_la beauté du Diable_», vision que nous pourrions éventuellement qualifier de misogyne...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à vous, admirables lectrices et adorables commentatrices,**

**Au risque de vous lasser, je présente mes remerciements sincères à toute personne daignant s'arrêter ici...**

**J'ai glissé un extrait du merveilleux ouvrage de Jane Austen... je vous laisse le soin de le repérer, ce qui ne saurait vous échapper, probables fanatiques que vous êtes pour venir à cette porte...**

**Bonne fin de semaine et surtout bon divertissement,**

**Calazzi.**

**Chapitre 4**

**Je vous salue...**

Dans ses yeux, j'ai vainement cherché la compassion.

Dans ses yeux, j'ai vu ma propre mort.

**Quelque part en France, 1980**

_Mon amour est orphelin. Je suis l'éternel féminin disloqué, désacralisé, réduit à une méprisable criminelle. Les trompettes de la renommée sonnent le glas de ma dignité. A tout jamais j'incarnerai celle qui a commis l'irréparable, l'impensable. Un crime contre le dieu Amour. Oui, celui- là même auquel on nous apprend dés notre plus jeune âge à rendre de multiples hommages. Celui qui alimente tous nos désirs, même les plus sombres. Une fin en soi. La raison d'être. Celui qui nous amène à renier toutes les valeurs collectives. L'amour se réduit- il à ce miroir de moi- même? L'amour se nourrit de tout feu, de l'obscurité propre à chacun de nous. Qui a aimé une fois préfère ignorer les sinistres mouvements qui débordent parfois. _

_Aujourd'hui, je pleure sur le destin de celle qui a voué un culte sans faille à ce mensonge transgénérationnel. Mon âme est alourdie de tant de remords, de culpabilité, de tristesse et d'infamie. Saura- t- elle prendre son envol au dernier Jour? La cruauté de la justice terrestre s'alignerait- elle sur le besoin de vengeance individuelle? Je ne suis pas morte de chagrin, le cœur brisé par la révélation de l'infidélité. Je ne suis pas morte non plus de honte. Pourtant... ce monstre me dévore chaque jour, chaque heure passée, la conscience éveillée. J'ai tout appris de l'amour...du merveilleux, du sublime jusqu'à la chute, la dégradation de soi, jusqu'à l'inhumain. Je suis la Bête immonde que nul ne peut souffrir, tolérer. _

_J'ai renié le sentiment de soi jusqu'à l'oubli total. L'ultime abandon de soi jusqu'à l'acceptation de l'horreur._

_Le code d'honneur: la mort est- elle préférable à la honte? La honte de s'être trompée, d'avoir été trompée? L'infidèle n'est plus. La honte lui a survécu, comme une double peine. Théâtre intérieur où les forces les plus brutales écrasent la petite mélodie de la raison. L'amour pourfendeur des hautes trahisons._

_Je ne m'alimente plus depuis deux jours. A quoi bon? Une dinde engraisserait- elle si elle avait connaissance du sort qui l'attend à Noël?_

_Cette nuit, j'ai entendu la voix des anges s'élever en un unique chœur. Le «Nisi dominus» tel que composé par A. Vivaldi. Je n'étais plus seule, prise dans une caresse impalpable, un nuage aimant où la souffrance était sublimée jusqu'à devenir la condition première de cet amour transcendantal. J'étais si accrochée à mon athéisme... j''aimerais tant découvrir la foi, inébranlable en un au- delà où ma faute pourrait être pardonnée par celui, ou celle, qui aurait insufflé la vie en moi. J'espère désespérément une seconde chance, un regard compassionnel, qui verrait au plus profond de mon être sans se troubler, sans me condamner d'emblée. La rédemption existe- t- elle réellement, ici et maintenant? Un seul être peut- il me pardonner mon infamie? Je cherche un dieu là où ne vivent que des ombres... Je vous salue, madame, monsieur, pleins de crainte et de ressentiment. Je vous salue madame, monsieur, pleins de cette grâce divine, dont j'ai tant besoin..._

_Seigneur, aidez- moi! Je vous en prie... Vite, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide!_

**Les quatre saisons de la vie**

La première rencontre entre un homme et une femme est- elle déterminante? Donne- t- elle le «la» de cette relation à venir? Comment savoir? Que savons- nous de ce qui motive les mouvements de notre cœur? Les fragments de sa mémoire troublent encore aujourd'hui le cours de la mienne, j'aurais tant voulu raviver l'espérance, l'entraîner avec moi vers un chœur unanime gorgé de commisération, d'humanité.

Douillettement installée dans le cœur de Paris, Joséphine expérimenta enfin la douceur d'un foyer paisible, où des revenus stables reléguaient à l'arrière plan la trivialité du quotidien. L'affection que lui portaient ces «tuteurs» permit à Joséphine de se mieux regarder, d'apprendre à apprécier certaines qualités, dont elle était opportunément pourvue, voire d'en rechercher d'autres au sein même du sexe opposé. Ce n'étaient plus des garçons qu'elle voyait mais des hommes qu'elle observait, à la dérobade. Parallèlement, elle devint plus attentive à la sphère émotionnelle. Echanges de regards, légers, rapides, furtifs pour elle et plus appuyés, plus graves pour lui. Vous l'aurez deviné, Lui possédait (tout à fait heureusement bien qu'accidentellement) les traits séduisants d'un jeune homme qui avait su si bien dire «Tu es belle, je t'aime» en un regard.

Car s'il existe par devers le monde un sésame pour déverrouiller le cœur des filles, des femmes, quel que soit le contexte historique, culturel...il scintille en ces quelques mots simples dont l'association ne trahit jamais à première vue celui qui les prononce. Car nos aînées nous mettent bien en garde contre les tentatives démoniaques du sexe dit fort, la pureté féminine doit être préservée à tout prix... n'est ce pas? Effectivement, il serait si inconvenant que nos blanches mains s'avilissent au contact d'un corps masculin auquel elles ne sont pas attachées par les liens indéfectibles du mariage, sainte institution qui sauvent les femmes des flammes de l'Enfer que nous promet la tentation de la luxure. Et pourtant comment se résigner à une vie de solitude, de réclusion en soi- même? Comment prendre soin, en toute intelligence, de ce désir farouche d'unir notre destinée à celle d'un autre? La crainte viscérale de l'isolement, dont les sinistres résonances avec un sentiment encore plus dévastateur, tintent avec une rare intensité: l'abandon. Celui qui nous prive de notre libre arbitre, celui qui nous rend si faibles que nous nous enfermons nous- mêmes dans une prison- forteresse aux allures de lieu idyllique réservé aux êtres aimants et aimés de retour. Car les amoureux ne sont jamais seuls...?

«Toi et moi contre le monde entier» survient rapidement après la première déclaration. Qui saurait que celui qui les promulgue n'est pas fatalement celui que l'on croit? Quand bien même, nous préviendrions- nous, de sa duplicité, oserions- nous croire cet informateur aux allures inévitables de Cassandre? Ma propre expérience des choses de la vie, des banals desseins de l'un à l'égard d'une autre m'a appris le caractère parfois nécessaire de l'empirisme. Ne dit- on pas qu'il faut s'être brûlé(e) un jour pour ne plus se mettre en péril? Aurais- je voulu croire, seulement quelques instants, même pour plaisanter, la bouche de celui ou celle qui m'aurait alertée de la déloyauté de George? Quel être ne s'épuise pas dans la quête (pourtant) insensée d'un autre? Ou pire: de l'Autre?

Je connais cette incantation, qu'une âme espère si ardemment qu'elle devient alors aveugle et sourde à tout ce qui l'entoure. Je me souviens de quelques vers d'un poème***** de Victor Hugo tout au long duquel nous accompagnons ce père qui va se recueillir sur la tombe de sa fille disparue. C'est Lizzie qui m'a appris à goûter cette musique particulière, en dehors de celle de la langue, il y a les images induites par ces mots si savamment agencés et qui nous guident aux tréfonds du manque, de la solitude qu'accueille à demeure cet homme si talentueux et si vulnérable, de par son essence. Écoutez vous- même:

«**Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,  
Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,  
Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,  
Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.**»

Ne sentez- vous pas, humain, la main impitoyable de la solitude, de l'absence irréparable s'enrouler puissamment autour de votre cou, vous soumettant à son empire total? Vous voilà pitoyable poupée de chiffon... sous l'empire d'une peur qui n'est qu'une création chimérique de votre esprit.

Puissiez- vous être témoin de la lumière qui irradiait du visage de Joséphine lorsqu'elle évoquait ces premiers instants... Point de chagrin, ni rancune, telle le symbole d'un monde ancien où toute femme amoureuse reste fidèle à jamais à celui qui l'a _remarquée_, l'a hissée au rang de «favorite». Lui, le jeune homme, appartenait à la bourgeoisie de province («montée» à Paris pour profiter de la fortune amassée en Lorraine grâce à l'exploitation de mines de charbon) se donnant un genre un peu bohème, il flânait en compagnie d'artistes (ou se proclamant comme tels), prenant lui- même quelques cours de dessin. Alors qu'il fréquentait la boutique des Garnier, il s'enhardit un beau jour à demander à Joséphine de poser pour lui. Il eut beau la supplier, la cajoler, l'intriguer: rien n'y fit! Cependant, son intérêt pour cette simple jeune femme qui avait si bien résisté au velours de sa voix, s'accrût et la rendit si belle à ses yeux qu'il se crut amoureux.

Comme Narcisse penché au bord de l'onde, admirant son propre visage, il contemplait son reflet d'amant en pleine ascension. Ses manœuvres de séduction ne payèrent pas d'originalité: promenades et pique- niques aux jardins du Luxembourg, offrandes poétiques sur l'autel de l'amour (Monsieur se fendit de quelques vers libres emphatiques inspirés par la donzelle) puis quelques pâtisseries pour adoucir la rudesse de ses désirs. Tant et si bien que les inévitables serments d'amour furent échangés entre les deux jeunes gens. Joséphine bien qu'effeuillant les marguerites jusqu'au vertige, évoqua tout à fait naturellement la nécessité de fiançailles.

L'innocent s'en enorgueillit assez pour se décider à en discuter avec ses parents. Ces derniers, magnanimes, se fendirent donc d'une invitation, une après- midi sous prétexte de prendre le thé. Le but poursuivi, à défaut d'une réelle curiosité, ou plutôt en regard de leur respectabilité, de faire connaissance, se situait à la surface des convenances, à savoir de feindre une politesse de bon ton quant à la dernière _lubie_ de leur progéniture envers lequel ils éprouvaient une telle complaisance qu'ils imaginaient tolérer des _enfantillages_ et non de coupables pulsions. Cependant, le manque d'entrain, symbolisé par l'absence d'invitations par la suite, ne brouilla point les plans du couple de jeunes amants qui se croyait invincible. Les dignes parents de ce jeune homme interdirent formellement que l'on parlât d'elle, sous le prétexte fallacieux que ses origines offensantes invalidaient toute possibilité de se lier à leur famille. Pourtant, Joséphine avait été extrêmement prudente, à l'affût de la moindre faute de goût. Bâtiment Haussmannien, moulures au plafond, parquet ciré au sol...lustre scintillant, bibelots et toiles pour affirmer la délicatesse de leur goût, ainsi qu'un demi- queue laqué noir, trônant au milieu de leur salle de musique, oui, car ces gens- là, étaient (inévitablement) amis des arts; et tenaient à ce que cela se sache... La délicatesse du décor donnait le contrepoint de la brutalité de leurs esprits étroits. Enfin, c'est ainsi que je me les représente.

Tandis que le monde, en particulier outre Rhin, trépignait, menaçait et s'organisait méthodiquement autour d'un terrible désir de revanche nourrie des rancœurs et frustrations, de volonté farouche de reconquête venues de l'humiliation, enparticulier d'un traité de paix signé à la fin du premier conflit mondial. Que peut-on attendre d'un peuple profondément humilié et ruiné? Cette flambée des nationalismes et autres intolérances, si proches de nos frontières, sublimait chaque mot d'amour, car quand tout autour la colère gronde, le moindre message de tendresse est saisi par les naïfs pour lutter contre la haine. Que pouvons- nous opposer à ces pulsions destructrices si ce n'est la lumière? Joséphine a embrassé la vie, et son fiancé de carton- pâte. Je ne peux me contenter de retranscrire ses mots à elle et vous avez certainement déjà compris comment allait tourner le vile conte de fées. A la différence de la cupidité qui avait motivé George à mon égard, Joséphine pouvait toujours croire que son amant l'avait sincèrement aimée, à sa façon... Quoiqu'il en soit, le prix de la trahison restait élevé pour les jeunes femmes que nous étions, d'autant plus que nous affrontions seules le drame qui ne pouvait manquer de suivre une telle aventure. Ma chance à moi s'est située dans la rencontre de belles personnes, Lizzie évidemment mais aussi mon frère grâce auquel j'ai entrevu d'autres possibilités d'être un homme, ou encore Jane et Charles Bingley, qui démontrèrent inconsciemment la force d'un amour vrai entre deux êtres respectueux de leurs dissemblances.

Le monde, vaste terrain de folie humaine, déversa sa cruauté guerrière. Le trois septembre 1939, le Royaume Uni et la France déclarèrent la guerre aux forces de l'Axe.

Le jeune homme fut mobilisé, elle lui offrit la chaleur d'une étreinte. Ce fut la première mort de Joséphine, interdite de quai de gare pour donner le dernier baiser au futur vainqueur puisque sa propre famille s'octroyait ce droit pour elle- même.

**Fin 1947, Paris**

Voici ce qui tenait lieu d'invitation à un événement insignifiant en regard des convulsions qui secouaient alors les Français mais tellement... remarquable étant donné l'auteur(e):

«_Madame de Bourg, veuve honorée du regretté monsieur Louis de Bourg, protectrice des œuvres bienfaitrices envers les enfants malades et orphelins, s'associe chaleureusement à monsieur Modeste Colin, docteur en médecine, fils de Boniface et Berthe Colin, afin d'annoncer le mariage de ce dernier avec mademoiselle Charlotte Lucas, fille de Séraphin et Blanche Lucas.»_

Dés son arrivée Lizzie ressentit une sensation tout à fait désagréable: ce devait être le couronnement de son amie et pourtant... c'était aussi, aux yeux de la première, le jour le plus funeste de sa vie de femme. Alors que je me faufilai armée de mon Leica, entre les différentes grappes d'individus tous plus affamés et assoifés les uns que les autres, je perçus quelques paroles échangées entre Charlotte et Lizzie:

-«_ Au commencement, nous disposons tous d'une certaine liberté (après tout une légère préférence n'est- elle pas naturelle?); mais très peu d'entre nous ont assez de cœur pour aimer vraiment sans quelque encouragement. Dans neuf cas sur dix, une femme sera mieux avisée de témoigner plus d'affection qu'elle n'en éprouve. (…) __Ils nous faut__ donc tirer le plus grand parti possible de chaque demi- heure durant laquelle__ nous pouvons __retenir __leur__ attention. Une fois que __nous nous serons assurées __de ces messieurs__,__ nous aurons__ tout le temps de tomber __amoureuses__, et autant que __nous__ le __voudrons__. _Si ce n'avait été le sérieux de son expression, j'aurais sincèrement cru que l'amie de Lizzie plaisantait, se moquant de quelques uns de ses invités.

_-Ton plan est bon quand il ne s'agit que de faire un beau mariage; aussi l'adopterais- je sans aucun doute si je tenais à trouver un riche mari, ou un mari tout court. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans ce genre de dispositions; nous n'agissons pas par calcul. Voyons Charlotte, où as- tu trouvé ces inepties? Ne me dis pas que tu y adhères? _Elisabeth fronçait maintenant les sourcils, le regard rivé au visage de celle qui avait été son intime.

-_Le bonheur dans le mariage tient seul au hasard._ Les traits de Charlotte s'étaient durcis avant de reprendre: _La nature de l'autre est- elle si bien connue des deux époux, ou les deux natures sont- elles par avance si parfaitement identiques, que cela n'accroît en rien leur part de contrariétés: mieux vaut connaître aussi peu que possible les défauts de la personne avec laquelle on est voué à passer sa vie._

-_Tu me fais rire Charlotte; mais cela n'est pas sainement raisonné, tu le sais, et toi- même tu n'agirais pas de la sorte»._

Elisabeth avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'une ombre aux contours mollement définis s'abattit entre les leurs...

«_Mesdemoiselles... que de charmes rassemblés en un nombre si restreint de représentantes du beau sexe...! (les limites de l'acceptable avait une fois de plus été franchies... sans que mort s'ensuive pour le malheureux spécimen qui en était responsable). Alors, ma chère et tendre Charlotte, qu'avez- vous pensé de cet indispe__nsable autant qu'inestimable ouvrage que vous a offert Mme de Bourgh, fidèle bienfaitrice?»_ Le misérable avait croisé ses mains épaisses de manière à appuyer sa volonté de donner un ton sérieux à la conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Lizzie ne put réprimer un mouvement de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle lut le titre du livre, dont le bon docteur s'était saisi avec son indélicatesse habituelle: Précis de bonne conduite de l'épouse modèle.

Malencontreusement, il lui prit l'envie fâcheuse d'en donner de substantiels commentaires:

«_Ma chère, Je crois avoir omis de vous informer de l'excellente nouvelle que m'a confiée l'inestimable Mme de Bourgh. Celle-ci tolère que les époux, de classe moyenne, se tutoient dans l'intimité, sans que cela puisse être un signe de déclassement ou d'une quelconque vulgarité... J'espère que vous saurez vous en accommoder ma chère Charlotte._ Les yeux dans les siens, tentant pesamment d'allumer un brasier amoureux.

_-Les femmes acquièrent un accès à la citoyenneté grâce à l'enseignement des arts __ménagers, elles disposent de savoir-faire qu'elles peuvent réutiliser parfois même en dehors de la sphère domestique. _Mme de Bourgh, toujours si sûre d'elle- même n'avait pu réfréner son impérieux désir d'apporter son aide._Quoique vous en pensiez Mademoiselle. _La flèche qu'elle décocha à Elisabeth trahit cette sournoise manie d'écouter les conversations des autres sans y être convié(e).

-_Grâce à ces talents, les femmes exercent un pouvoir non négligeable sur leur environnement. D'ailleurs, je me permets de reprendre les mots mêmes de notre bien aimée protectrice, ici présente, en évoquant «l'idée d'un féminisme domestique_». Le futur marié, la mine réjouie, avait ressenti la nécessité de prolonger la pensée de son idole faite femme.

-_Qu'appelez- vous féminisme? Je n'en vois guère dans le fait de s'adonner à des corvées ménagères...sans rétribution et sous prétexte que l'on ne possède pas les attributs masculins. _Lizzie maintenait de plus en plus difficilement son calme. _D'ailleurs, je serais tout à fait curieuse de connaître les détails de l'éducation réservée à Melle de Bourgh... Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle est reçue de tels enseignements de la part de ses maîtres... ni de sa propre famille._

-_Mademoiselle Bellet, je connais bien votre_ _esprit subversif... il n'y a qu'à regarder les études que vous avez entreprises et la profession que vous avez l'outrecuidance de briguer... Elle n'est en rien du ressort d'une honnête femme dont la modestie naturelle la pousse à organiser la famille et la société dans le but d'améliorer la complémentarité entre les hommes et les femmes. Et je ne parle même pas de votre mode de vie ou de celui des personnes avec lesquelles vous partagez votre domicile... _Rétorqua fielleusement L'homme heureux quoique de plus en plus contrarié

_-L'engagement de mademoiselle Lucas aux côtés du Dr Colin témoigne de la manière la plus admirable de rendre les femmes utiles dans la sphère publique. _La bienfaitrice jeta un regard méprisant afin «d'enfoncer le clou», comme disent les Français.

_-Charlotte connais- tu les dix commandements de l'épouse modèle? _Lizzie s'était tournée vers son amie, où ce qu'il en restait. _Cela commence me semble- t- il par_ _**Tu te tairas et écouteras ton mari**_**,**_ puis ce doit être_ _quelque chose comme_ _**Tu rangeras son désordre et sa progéniture avant son retour du travail**_**.**.. _Oh et aussi __**Tu t'apprêteras pour être agréable à ses yeux et pour son plaisir **__**charnel mais sans vulgarité ni prise d'initiative**__!_ _Voyons, il doit sûrement y avoir quelque chose autour de la préparation des repas afin que monsieur n'attende pas pour être servi... Ah, oui! Et surtout, surtout, __**Tu ne l'ennuieras pas avec tes bavardages intempestifs, concernant les **__**enfants, tes états d'âme**_**.**.. _et tout autre sujet dérisoire comparé aux siens! _Finalement, Elisabeth s'adressait à celui qui avait posé une main d'heureux propriétaire sur le bras de Charlotte. _L'asservissement comme ticket pour le bonheur d'une union avec un être centré sur ses propres intérêts et dont la fierté réside dans l'absence de désordre, qu'il s'agisse de cheveux ou de sentiments... Voilà tout ce que vous proposez? Le sacrifice de l'une au nom de l'unité de la famille, et donc de la seule base envisageable pour la société? Y croyez- vous seulement?_ »

Charlotte semblait prise au piège, comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture... complètement tétanisée. Son futur bonheur au bout du bras... et celui censé le lui apporter, s'étouffait de colère, écarlate, la bouche supportant un incessant mouvement d'ouverture- fermeture, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un invertébré à écailles.

-"Il existe une chose plus puissante que toutes les armées du monde, c'est une idée dont l'heure est venue." _il s'agit d'une citation de Victor Hugo et je crois, monsieur, qu'elle pourrait s'appliquer à la condition des femmes aujourd'hui. Ne pensez- vous pas qu'elles __pourraient a minima décider par et pour elles- mêmes de leur destin? Vous appartenez à une profession encore très attachée à certaines valeurs que je qualifierais d'archétypales mais peut- être faites- vous partie des progressistes, de ceux qui reconnaissent une réelle complémentarité, à défaut d'une égalité, entre les sexes? » _William arborait son plus charmant sourire alors que ses yeux menaçaient son interlocuteur d'une série de déconvenues terribles.

Le chevalier était intervenu pour défendre les couleurs de sa belle...

_**A suivre**_

**Ne me quitte pas**, Jacques Brel

Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit déjà,  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le cœur du bonheur  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas

Moi je t'offrirai  
Des perles de pluie  
Venues de pays  
Où il ne pleut pas  
Je creuserai la terre  
Jusqu'après ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps  
D'or et de lumière.  
Je ferai un domaine  
Où l'amour sera roi  
Où l'amour sera loi  
Où tu seras reine  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas  
Je t'inventerai  
Des mots insensés  
Que tu comprendras  
Je te parlerai  
De ces amants là  
Qui ont vu deux fois  
Leurs cœurs s'embraser  
Je te raconterai  
L'histoire de ce roi  
Mort de n'avoir pas  
Pu te rencontrer  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas.

On a vu souvent  
Rejaillir le feu  
D'un ancien volcan  
Qu'on croyait trop vieux  
Il est paraît-il  
Des terres brûlées  
Donnant plus de blé  
Qu'un meilleur avril,  
Et quand vient le soir  
Pour qu'un ciel flamboie  
Le rouge et le noir  
Ne s'épousent-ils pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas.

Ne me quitte pas  
Je ne vais plus pleurer  
Je ne vais plus parler  
Je me cacherai là  
A te regarder  
Danser et sourire  
Et à t'écouter  
Chanter et puis rire  
Laisse-moi devenir  
L'ombre de ton ombre  
L'ombre de ta main  
L'ombre de ton chien  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas.

***** Ce magnifique poème , sans titre, est nommé par son premier vers:

"Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,  
Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.  
J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.  
Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.

Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,  
Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,  
Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,  
Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.

Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,  
Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,  
Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe  
Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur."

Victor Hugo l'a écrit quelques années après le décès de sa fille Léopoldine.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir, je vous livre la suite... in fine! Je suis enchantée par vos commentaires mesdames car cela fait écho à mes propres reflexions et émotions. Quant au fameux manuel destinée aux jeunes filles à marier qui a inspiré les échanges du chapitre précédent, il m'a été désigné par Miriamme, amie charitable qui a voulu partager avec moi son indignation... Que je vous ai transmise apparemment! Ce manuel catholique d'éducation à l'économie domstique sévissait dans les années 60, précisons 1960, vous le trouverez aisément en ligne, si vous êtes curieuses. **_

_**Le pseudo titre de ce chapitre 5 est ne citation de mémoire d'une phrase prononcée par Maître Robert Badinter, lors d'un entretien avec un journaliste. Lumineuse et riche de vérité. Elle ne me quitte plus. Lumineuse et profonde comme la musique écrite par W. A. Mozart.**_

_**Bonne lecture, j'espère et à bientôt,**_

_**Calazzi.**_

_**Merci encore.**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Ce n'est pas un homme que l'on juge mais ses actes**

Dans ses yeux, j'ai affronté la fureur divine.

Dans ses yeux, je n'ai entrevu que ma peine.

**Quelque part en France, années 80**

_Aujourd'hui, s'annonce le premier jour ma présentation au monde depuis... depuis mon acte infamant. Le Jugement dernier approche, à pas trop rapides, au bruit si lourd. Telle la Justice se déplaçant elle- même afin de rendre décision, de déterminer mon sort à coups de glaive. Je ne me comprends pas. J'ai peur d'affronter la vindicte populaire et pourtant je croyais m'être affranchie de cette crainte du regard que pouvait poser cette autre partie du monde qui ne me ressemble pas. Car mon pêché n'a pas été d'ôter la flamme à autrui mais d'imaginer que j'appartenais à la même catégorie que tous ces êtres triomphants, prêts à me lapider, m'arracher le cœur sans autre émoi que le __besoin d'o__béir à la loi du Talion. _

_La louve est devenue agneau tremblant, si prés de l'onde qu'il pourrait s'y noyer. Ma colère m'a quittée, je ne suis que palpitations et halètements, stupeur et tremblements s'épousent en un seul mouvement. Je ne peux que les décevoir. Encore une fois. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre, que décevoir. Même un large public composé d'inconnus si peu portés à la complaisance._

_Les murs m'étreignent doucement, douloureusement. Je voudrais... je voudrais appeler à l'aide, quelqu'un... mais qui prendrait soin de cette injure faite à la Création? Qui souhaiterait approcher cette piètre représentation de ce qui jadis traversait l'univers avec effronterie, si confiante, si sûre de son amour. Je baigne dans un linceul lacrymal, après la fureur, l'expression pitoyable du malheur: pleurs contre pleurs. Assis sur le rebord du monde, mon créateur rit sous cape, se moquant de la folie de ses si dérisoires sujets, s'amusant de sa cruauté dont les limites se confondent avec leur abnégation, l'ultime résignation de mortels. La rage qui me maintenait debout valait tellement mieux que cette tristesse qui me prive de mots, de mes cris. Sentiment de lourdeur qui m'entraîne au fond de mon néant. Connaissez- vous les paroles du choeur de la flûte enchantée: «Une femme qui n'a peur ni de la nuit ni de la mort doit être consacrée»... Je suis cette femme... Où est Tamino, mon prince, celui qui me sauvera des griffes de la Reine de la nuit? Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque instant de lucidité, j'ai appelé de tous mes vœux la mort salvatrice. Cette traîtresse m'a fait défaut, ne suis- je même pas digne d'elle, revêtue des guenilles de la bête que je suis devenue? La mort ne se satisfait- elle pas de la douleur du criminel, des tourments de ma conscience resurgie? Comment signifier que la fin doit abattre son rideau sur la piteuse créature, si ce n'est en lui offrant le glaive de la vengeance comme ultime trophée, saignant d'un trait le cou de l'infâme? Puis- je encore espérer la grâce divine, la lumière éblouissante qui déverserait tout l'amour que contient le cœur des hommes? Je voudrais... tant... être enveloppée d'une armure aux couleurs de la compassion qui ne craindrait aucun mépris, aucune attaque, aucune haine. J'aimerais, oui, moi j'ose évoquer ce sentiment que l'on dit si noble, j'aimerais que ma peine cessât en un bref instant. Pour tout le bien et tout le mal que j'ai infligé à ceux que j'ai aimés._

**Les quatre saisons de la vie**

«_William! Mon chevalier au cœur vaillant... Ouf, tu es arrivé à temps, j'étais tout à fait prête à indigner ta noble tante en...Oh! Qu'importe! J'étais vraiment à bout de nerfs au milieu de ces...» _La décence m'interdit de décrire ici le baiser passionné échangé entre ces deux flammes momentanémentravivées à la chaleur de l'autre.

_«Vraiment Lizzie? Tu as aimé la façon dont je t'ai tirée des griffes de la police des bonnes mœurs? _William ne s'était toujours pas départi de son expression amusée, signe d' autosatisfaction... indéniablement. Il avait nonchalamment passé son bras autour de sa taille, où sa main reposait naturellement.

_-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je te dois mon chéri... _Le regard qu'elle lui jeta sembla le subjuguer._ Il va falloir que je réfléchisse au meilleur moyen de te remercier pour cet acte si noble. Ah, secourir une innocente proie des vilaines machinations des parangons de vertu que sont La formidable Lady Catherine et son obséquieux valet ! _

_-Alors, ma chère, je pourrais éventuellement te suggérer quelques manières agréables d'exprimer cette reconnaissance. Cependant, je dois t'avouer, à mon grand regret, que mes propos n'avaient d'autre but que de faire taire le maroufle et non, défendre une cause pourtant juste..._

_-Le mufle! Et, moi qui me réjouissais d'avoir trouvé le parfait défenseur de la cause des femmes! Je suis bien déçue tout de même... _Elle s'arrêta subitement, l'obligeant à faire de même puis planta son regard dans le sien, leurs visages si proches l'un de l'autre... _Peut- être devrais- je essayer de te convaincre de la justesse de cette lutte des sexes?»_

Ils enchaînèrent les danses l'une après l'autre, comme si cette soirée signifiait bien plus que l'échange de chaînes entre deux êtres incomplets l'un sans l'autre, enfin si Charlotte et son maître de maison correspondaient un tant soit peu à cette définition des jeunes mariés disons... fusionnels.

J'avais posé mon appareil photo au vestiaire lorsque je repérai une silhouette éminemment remarquable par son immobilité au milieu de tous ces corps en mouvement. De grande taille, mince, certainement nerveux et pourtant capable de tenir ainsi, fixant, toisant même celle qui lui faisait face. Je me sentais prise dans un feu dévorant, comme soulevée du sol par la force de son regard, de son désir devrais- je dire. Car cet homme au visage émacié ne se contentait pas de me regarder, il me faisait flotter au coeur d'un vertige si sensuel que j'en rougis encore aujourd'hui en écrivant ces mots. Ce fut une aventure exquise pour moi, qui me permit de reprendre possession de ma féminité, sans méfiance, sans contrepartie autre que jouir du plaisir offert à l'autre. Un cadeau de la vie après la tourmente et la honte. Pas de promesse d'éternité, pas de serment échangé sur l'autel du drame amoureux, rien de tout cela entre lui et moi. Nous partagions une faim presque insatiable, un désir animal au creux des bras, des cuisses ne se satisfaisant que de gestes généreux, de douces caresses et de conversations légères où la gravité de l'amour s'excusait piteusement avant de battre en retraite. Comme j'ai aimé cette période de ma vie aux côtés de cet amant si peu exigeant en termes d'engagement!

**Joséphine ou la désaffection du monde**

Lorsqu'elle se raconte Joséphine ne laisse échapper que quelques soupirs, jamais un sanglot... non par absence de souffrance mais parce qu'elle n'en a plus l'énergie. Joséphine se meurt en cette fin d'année 1947, au fond d'un lit d'hôpital aux draps rêches mais immaculés. Pourquoi la vie de certains humains devient- elle si douloureuse? «La roue tourne...» Une phrase terriblement meurtrière pour celui ou celle qui y croit car il s'y accroche, et attend, espère le signe de la Providence qui donnera enfin un sens à ses tourments. Mais si la roue tourne, qui imprime le mouvement? Dans quel sens tourne- t- elle? Peut- être est- ce toujours, inlassablement le même dessin circulaire qu'embrasse cette satanée roue de la vie, du destin?! Pour quelle raison changerait- elle son cours insensé?

Il est parti. Aucune promesse n'a été échangée. Joséphine imaginait que leur amour se passait aisément de mots banals, l'évidence n'a point besoin de preuve. Alors chaque jour, chaque heure grise un peu plus le bonheur à venir, comme la pluie sale qui l'afflige en ce triste automne témoin de cette boucherie révoltante qui lui a ravi son amant. Elle n'est plus qu'attente, interminable, intolérable, exécrable. Chaque rêve devient _in fine_ odieux car porteur d'espoirs, de désirs libérés de leur carcan conventionnel. Chaque caresse involontaire réveille et nourrit cette faim démesurée... d'avoir à ses côtés celui que l'on aime, tout simplement. Les nuits amènent leur terne cortège de sentiments de solitude, de désolation, d'inquiétude pour celui qui est maintenant confronté à un univers de cruauté absconse et infinie. Cette course lente et aliénante du temps qui n'en finit plus d'exacerber les manques, les envies, les regrets requérait de la part de Joséphine une trop importante quantité d'énergie, si bien qu'elle finit par se résoudre à agir. Car lorsque l'on ne peut maîtriser les évènements, on se lance dans le geste afin de tromper cette souffrance. Accoudée à la table de la cuisine, elle commença à écrire, avec une frénésie qui la rendait vivante. Le destinataire de ce flux d'amour, fut bien celui auquel vous pensez. Par la suite, chaque jour, elle retrouvait un peu de ce bonheur qui nous fait joliment humain en s'attablant ainsi pour partager ses désirs, ses joies projetées en ce petit renflement de son ventre dont elle n'avait osé parler à personne. De peur du jugement des gens _bien_, prompts à condamner quiconque vit en marge de leur dogme. Jamais elle ne reçut de réponse de la part de celui à qui elle avait avoué sa situation. Dans son aveuglement solitaire de femme amoureuse, Joséphine prétendait continuer de porter ses espoirs en sa direction, les mains caressant l'évidence de leurs liens.

Ce qu'elle ignorait alors, se pourrait nommer une ignominie, une bassesse de plus. Lorsque le jeune homme mourut au front, ses parents tristement endeuillés reçurent les maigres biens de leurs fils disparu à jamais, ils ouvrirent tout à fait indiscrètement les lettres tendrement écrites par Joséphine et y découvrirent cette précieuse information pour qui a perdu son enfant: la promesse d'un prolongement de celui qui n'est plus. Débuta alors un terrible conflit interne d'abord, puis entre esprits tourmentés qui se conclut sur un terrible pacte d'anéantissement.

Elle accoucha au début de l'été 1940, chez elle, en compagnie d'une charmante voisine, elle- même mère de quatre enfants à vingt- huit ans. Puis sa vie se résuma à une longue attente, devrais- je écrire une lente agonie? Les jours et les nuits se succédaient sans qu'elle ne distingue la lumière artificielle des rayons du soleil. Le cours du temps n'était pas suspendu, non pas: il était devenu anarchique. Elle s'obstinait à guetter le retour de son héros, celui qui avait uni à jamais sa vie à la sienne en scellant leur union par l'arrivée d'un petit bonheur baptisé Myriam.

La littérature n'étant pas avare d'images, ici, je jetterais donc celle- ci, chère aux psychiatres et autres professionnels de la souffrance et du désordre intime: «un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel serein». Pour signifier l'horreur qui saisit Joséphine, jeune maman esseulée.

De l'immédiate période qui suivit, elle ne put m'en confier que la violence qui l'avait alors totalement tétanisée à travers des mots d'épouvante comme: perte de l'élan vital, stupeur, sidération, désespoir profond, catatonie...qui lui valurent une hospitalisation dans un asile d'aliénées.

Alors que je regagnais le domicile familial, je découvris un pli, portant mon nom tracé par une main inconnue.

«Mademoiselle, madame,

Je me nomme frère Pierre, j'officie en tant que prêtre à la paroisse de beauchamp à laquelle est rattachée un hospice pour indigents recueillant de pauvres hères. Je me permets de vous écrire à la demande exprès d'un homme, moribond, qui souhaite selon ses propres mots mettre en ordre son passé. Je joins donc à ces laconiques explications la lettre qu'il vous a écrite, avant de rendre l'âme, en paix avec lui- même ainsi qu'avec le Seigneur».

«Georgiana, l'heure est venue pour moi de quitter le long chemin emprunté par chacun d'entre nous avec plus ou moins de bonheur. En toute honnêteté, je ne regrette que peu d'actes mais je tenais, sincèrement, à demander ton pardon pour ce que mes choix malheureux ont pu t'infliger. Tu n'es pas, n'as jamais été mon ennemie et tu n'as rien à te reprocher pas même d'avoir cru les mensonges d'un manipulateur avéré.

George».

Alors voilà, l'artisan de ma métamorphose, de ma douleur m'avait sollicitée une ultime fois. Pour obtenir un pardon, que je lui avais déjà accordé. En réalité, pour reprendre le cours de ma propre vie, j'avais su très tôt qu'il me fallait l'_absoudre_ pour me pardonner à moi, ma naïveté. Je n'avais pas pardonné par amour, ni par bonté mais par nécessité. George n'était plus, je n'éprouvais aucun soulagement ni contentement mais seulement une tristesse passagère pour cet être dont les choix d'existence ne l'avait mené qu'au néant. Aux yeux de la société, ma fille, mon bel amour né d'un mensonge, n'était pas même devenue orpheline, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de père. Son acte de naissance ne mentionnait pas le nom de son géniteur. Pourra- t- elle combler ce vide, cette demie- vérité originelle? Souffrira- t- elle de ne connaître qu'une seule branche de son arbre généalogique? Je n'envisageais pas de dissimuler la réalité de ses origines mais j'ignorais tout de l'ascendance de George, si ce n'est que son père avait été un très fidèle employé de mon père. J'ai toujours connu George orphelin de mère, enfant sans maman. Cela peut éventuellement expliquer en partie mon attirance pour ce jeune homme... une meurtrissure commune plissant la fine membrane protégeant nos nobles cœurs. Car j'ai vainement pensé qu'il était à même de comprendre pleinement ce sinistre passager qui hante parfois mes jours et mes nuits. Il n'en a rien été, nous n'avons pas eu la chance de nous aimer suffisamment pour deviner ce qui pourrait nous réunir. Je sais aujourd'hui ce que j'ignorais hier de l'amour. Qu'il prend différentes formes pour mieux nous surprendre, qu'il répond toujours à un manque et qu'aimer en toute conscience n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. S'engager en amour implique de se connaître soi- même un peu. Néanmoins cela fait bien peu de temps que je l'ai compris.

Les yeux fermés, ombrés de cette couleur si sombre... Joséphine décrivit l'horreur dans laquelle elle fut jetée, sans pouvoir affronter le regard d'autrui, pas même le mien. Pour ce que j'appellerais mon devoir de mémoire, je vous confie ici ses affres du fin fond du gouffre furieux de la folie faite homme, faite femme. Car il y eut un âge, si proche du nôtre, au cours duquel les fous ne représentaient qu'une dégénérescence, une faute de la Nature. Je ne fais pas référence à un Moyen Age ancien, ni même à l'âge classique (dont Michel Foucault a si bien décrit les méandres) mais à la première partie du XXe siècle.

Mémoire de l'hécatombe pour ceux qui sont morts dans le silence absolu, comme si un épais tapis de neige les avait recouverts.

_«J'avais perdu brutalement le goût de vivre, mon bébé m'avait été arraché, les représentants de l'autorité ne m'accordèrent que peu d'intérêt, voire une indifférence à peine masquée et même quelques sévères regards lorsqu'il fut question de mon statut de fille- mère, pauvre de surcroît. C'est au cours d'une promenade que mon enfant... m'a été.. enlevée, sans le moindre ménagement puisque les deux hommes qui m'assaillirent, n'hésitèrent pas à me jeter à terre en m'ôtant cette précieuse charge que je pressai contre mon cœur»_. Sans étonnement, elle sombra à vitesse vertigineuse dans une prison intérieure où les limites de son corps la préservaient des intrusions d'autrui. En l'absence de réponse à ses besoins de base, l'état de Joséphine déclina très rapidement, son regard figé, curieusement absent, sa peau terne et sale, sa chevelure emmêlée, ses vêtements dépareillés et inadéquats... tout cela la condamna en un seul regard à la détention en asile psychiatrique, et compte tenu de son manque de ressources financières et familiales, la pauvre créature se retrouva, _manu militari_, enfermée dans un asile***** départemental de province (sous administration publique).

C'est alors qu'elle fut immergée dans la pire infortune en ce monde raisonnant: celle d'êtres insignifiants, indigents dont les cris se fracassaient sur les murs de leur prison- hôpital, dont les gesticulations désordonnées se traitaient à coup d'eau froide, d'électrochocs****** ou de cure de Sakel, et même de lobotomie.

Qu'y- a- t- il de commun entre la course chaotique de ces êtres inquiets et le pas cadencé des gens ordinaires? Tout ou rien. Tout ce qui peut tenir dans le gouffre qu'est l'esprit humain, grand dévoreur d'illusions. La différence se situe peut- être dans la tolérance à la barbarie assénée par la cohorte des gens se disant «normaux», croyant ainsi se protéger d'une tare congénitale ou résultant d'une vie dissolue. Ignorer cette souffrance néanmoins propre à chacun d'entre nous, conduit à un grave crime contre l'humanité: l'indifférence. Celle qui assassine les plus vulnérables que ce soit derrière des barbelés ou les murs d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

Dans la galerie des camarades d'infortune de Joséphine, je vous livre quelques images qu'elle m'a rapportées:

Celle aux postures outrées dont l'expression excessive théâtralise toutes ses pulsions pour les offrir, impudique, au regard vacillant d'un public en perdition.

Celle aux rythmes saccadés, balancements incessants du corps, dont la bouche émet une mélopée qui serait poignante si elle avait été harmonieuse.

Celle dont les éclats de colère destructrice, le regard encore vaguement assassin, rendue impuissante par une lobotomie, semblable à un pantin désarticulé, passif.

Celle qui est restée enfant dans un corps d'adulte, dysharmonieuse.

Celle qui est morte , pendue de ses propres mains après une crise de grande agitation à laquelle avait succédé un grand désespoir, muet, une douleur morale si grande que le feu s'était étouffé lui- même. La même à qui l'on faisait subir des séances terrifiantes d'électroconvulsivothérapie****** dont elle revenait dépersonnalisée.

Celle qui se tapait la tête contre les murs de sa déraison, portant les stigmates de sa violence tournée sur elle- même au milieu du front, muette flétrissure, marque indélébile de l'infamie de la folie.

De quel côté se situaient les âmes cruelles? Du côté de ces esprits en tourment ou bien de celui de leurs «gardiens»? Il s'agissait encore de _surveiller et punir_ (mots empruntés à Michel Foucault) et non d'_accompagner et prendre soin_.

Époque épouvantable, de privations pour tous et plus encore pour les oubliés qu'étaient les malades mentaux, encore nommés _aliénés_ en cette année 1940. Les rations alimentaires extrêmement réduites obligeaient la population à cultiver elle- même ses compléments ou bien à faire appel au marché noir. En temps de paix, ces enchaînés revêtaient peu d'importance au yeux de la société qui les ignorait mais durant l'Occupation, ils furent littéralement bannis des vivants. La famine, le froid infernal, le manque d'hygiène (installations sanitaires absentes, défectueuses...) eurent raison de dizaines de milliers de ces malheureux.

L'Allemagne nazie avait un temps expérimenté le plan T4 dont l'objectif se bornait à l'extermination massive de ces _débiles_ encombrants et autres _fardeaux_. La France vichyste n'autorisa pas, a priori, l'euthanasie mais laissa dépérir, mourir ces êtres pourtant plus vulnérables que les autres. Savons- nous ce que signifie «mourir d'inanition»? C'est proprement terrifiant. Joséphine me raconta les malades qu'elle avait vu se manger les doigts… comme les souvenirs des déportés, elle me décrivit leurs rêves exclusivement alimentaires et aussi cette femme qui avait dévoré d'un seul coup un colis qu'elle avait reçu de sa famille. Son estomac ne l'avait pas supporté, il avait littéralement éclaté... c'est ainsi qu'elle est morte. A travers ses mots, je pouvais voir ces malades dont les jambes et les pieds grossissaient, signe d'œdème de famine… Peau desséchée et flasque. Les terrifiantes diarrhées qui en résultaient, la propagation des infections finissaient par emporter ceux et celles qui restaient encore debout. Comment pouvait- on espérer soigner ces presque- morts haletant et répandant leurs miasmes d'autant plus aisément que les restrictions ne permettaient pas de se fournir en quantité suffisante de désinfectants, linge, savon...? Joséphine ressemblait- elle à ces squelettes, semblables à ceux revenus des camps de la mort? Même du fond de son lit d'aliénée, elle se releva et put s'enfuir, forte de la complicité d'un membre charitable du personnel, de ce tombeau de la raison.

_**A suivre**_

***** Le terme d'asile a officiellement été remplacé par celui d'hôpital psychiatrique par un décret du 5 avril 1937. En revanche, bien que concurrencée par celle de malade, la dénomination d'aliéné reste en vigueur jusqu'en 1958.

**L'électrochoc (électroconvulsivothérapie) :**

Au cours du XIX e siècle, on constata aussi que des électrocutions accidentelles entraînaient souvent des crises convulsives. Après avoir essayé sa « technique d'«électrochocs» sur des porcs destinés à l'abattoir, l'italien Cerletti réalise en 1938 la première expérience sur un schizophrène. L'électrochoc a rapidement du succès en raison d'une certaine efficacité semble-t-il pour améliorer certaines psychoses mais surtout les dépressions mélancoliques, on l'utilise aussi fréquemment pour faire céder les états d'agitation.

Le courant électrique envoyé sur les tempes du malade par deux électrodes métalliques est de 70 à 130 volts pendant un temps court (de 1/10e à 5/10es de seconde). Ce traitement est à l'époque pratiqué sans anesthésie. Les malades s'y présentent dans un état d'appréhension épouvantable.  
Par la suite, la technique est améliorée: le patient est préalablement endormi par du penthotal et curarisé afin qu'une relaxation musculaire suffisante puisse éviter les fractures.

L'électrochoc agit en modifiant la production et la distribution de ces substances chimiques appelées «neuromédiateurs». Il crée artificiellement une période de calme, une «rupture» dans l'évolution de la maladie qui se manifeste par une amnésie passagère durant laquelle le patient «oublie» peut être les évènements qui ont provoqué sa psychose. Mais cette période de rémission des symptômes reste passagère et il est souvent nécessaire de recommencer le traitement.

**La cure de Sakel :**

L'insuline, découverte depuis 1922 est surtout utilisée dans le traitement du diabète. On s'en sert aussi parfois pour stimuler l'appétit des malades mentaux anorexiques et on constate qu'à petite dose, elle semble aussi calmer l'agitation.  
Sakel, médecin psychiatre autrichien, décide pour la première fois de la prescrire pour ses propriétés sédatives. Et c'est une erreur de manipulation qui va permettre à l'insuline de devenir un traitement biologique de la schizophrénie. En effet, ayant administré une trop forte dose à l'un de ses patients, Sakel s'aperçoit qu'après une période de coma profond, le sujet présente une nette amélioration de son état mental. On ignore encore aujourd'hui le mode d'action réelle de ce genre de traitement. On avance l'hypothèse que l'hypoglycémie, en diminuant la quantité de sucre et d'oxygène dans le sang, favoriserait une réduction de l'activité cérébrale, et par conséquent celle aussi de l'agitation, des délires et des hallucinations.

**La lobotomie :**

C'est Morniz, neurologue à Lisbonne pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, qui est le premier à pratiquer, par la « lobotomie », un geste opératoire destiné à supprimer la pensée _anormale_. Morniz déduit de l'observation des obsessionnels et des mélancoliques que ces malades ont un cercle vicieux d'idées morbides et malsaines qui tournent en rond et qui paralysent toute leur activité cérébrale. Selon lui , ces idées se localisent au niveau pré-frontal qui semble être aussi le siège de l'agressivité. C'est en 1935 que Morniz décide de pratiquer ses premières lobotomies sur des malades mentaux. Rapidement, cette psychochirurgie suscite un grand intérêt: On pense avoir enfin trouvé un moyen en psychiatrie, d'agir efficacement sur l'agitation, dans les cas de psychoses résistantes aux électrochocs.

L'intervention entraîne le décès dans 1 à 2% des cas. Et dans les années 40-50, beaucoup de malades sont lobotomisés, malgré des résultats discutables. En effet, rares sont ceux qui s'en trouvent «améliorés» par une diminution de leur agressivité, sans être devenus des «légumes placides». Il s'agit d'une mutilation physique qui laisse des cicatrices :  
Après une simple anesthésie locale, on pratique deux trous symétriques au dessus et en avant de chaque oreille afin d'y passer les trépans et d'atteindre la région lobo- frontale et le thalamus.

Après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, à la suite de l'extermination des malades mentaux dans l'Allemagne nazie ou leur mort par inanition dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques des pays occupés, s'amorce en France un mouvement «désaliéniste» qui précède l'antipsychiatrie anglaise de la fin des années 1960.

**Paroles de la chanson «Le déserteur», écrite par Boris Vian:**

Monsieur le Président  
Je vous fais une lettre  
Que vous lirez peut-être  
Si vous avez le temps  
Je viens de recevoir  
Mes papiers militaires  
Pour partir à la guerre  
Avant mercredi soir  
Monsieur le Président  
Je ne veux pas la faire  
Je ne suis pas sur terre  
Pour tuer des pauvres gens  
C'est pas pour vous fâcher  
Il faut que je vous dise  
Ma décision est prise  
Je m'en vais déserter

Depuis que je suis né  
J'ai vu mourir mon père  
J'ai vu partir mes frères  
Et pleurer mes enfants  
Ma mère a tant souffert  
Elle est dedans sa tombe  
Et se moque des bombes  
Et se moque des vers  
Quand j'étais prisonnier  
On m'a volé ma femme  
On m'a volé mon âme  
Et tout mon cher passé  
Demain de bon matin  
Je fermerai ma porte  
Au nez des années mortes  
J'irai sur les chemins

Je mendierai ma vie  
Sur les routes de France  
De Bretagne en Provence  
Et je dirai aux gens:  
Refusez d'obéir  
Refusez de la faire  
N'allez pas à la guerre  
Refusez de partir  
S'il faut donner son sang  
Allez donner le vôtre  
Vous êtes bon apôtre  
Monsieur le Président  
Si vous me poursuivez  
Prévenez vos gendarmes  
Que je n'aurai pas d'armes  
Et qu'ils pourront tirer

10


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour mesdames, veuillez accueillir favorablement mes excuses pour le délai de livraison... Vous comprendrez sûrement combien ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire. Merci encore, perpétuellement, de l'intérêt et du plaisir que vous accordez à ces lubies,**

**Amicalement,**

**Calazzi.**

**Chapitre 6**

**Ce que je suis, ce que je sais, ce que j'ai fait.**

Dans leurs yeux la violence m'a étreinte,

Dans leurs bouches la haine m'a jetée contre terre.

**Quelque part en France, années 80**

_Les invectives, les crachats, la peur d'être anéantie par une foule tremblante de fureur, de dégoût pour ce que j'incarne à leurs yeux... J'avais tenté de façon dérisoire de m'y préparer car anticiper permet d'affronter le réel. Mais comment pourrais- je définir cette perception de la réalité qui s'apparente à la blessure infligée par des lames de rasoir? Moi, la bête immonde, j'ai frissonné sous le joug d'une menace à cent, mille têtes, et autant de bouches haineuses. Leur révulsion m'a ébranlée. C'est d'autant plus surprenant que je vis avec ce sentiment de honte absolue, d'aversion totale pour ce que j'ai fait... qui me paraissait alors la seule possibilité d'apaisement de cette horreur qui rongeait mon esprit et mon corps tout à la fois._

_Car je suis l'infanticide. Celle qui a franchi toutes les frontières de l'acceptable, de la compassion, de l'absolution qui ne me toucheront plus jamais. _

_Car j'ai éteint la vie qui s'épanouissait dans l'être auquel j'avais donné ce que j'ai repris, comme une évidence. J'ai donné la vie et la mort. J'ai déjà comparu devant ma propre instance de jugement et me voilà face au tribunal des gens de bien. Ils me demandent des comptes. Comme si je pouvais rationaliser la brutalité du désespoir qui m'avait aveuglé et mené à l'irréparable. Pour qui? Pour quoi? Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient m'écouter... et repousser un instant l'effroi que je transmets à tous les humains qui savent ce que j'ai fait. A quoi bon tendre à expliquer le mal absolu? L'approcher pourrait me rendre moins éloignée de leur propre nature. Je suis la femme banale, à l'enfance tourmentée, comme tant d'autres dans ces noires années post- holocauste. Mon apocalypse a déjà eu lieu. La guillotine me rendra peut- être ma liberté. Finalement, mourir était mon but, il me tarde de les laisser me couper en deux*****, dans la cour de cette prison où rien de terrible ne peut plus m'arriver. _

_Comment une femme timorée comme moi a- t- elle pu commettre l'impensable? La faille creusée durant mon enfance orpheline a cédé soudainement, alors que je découvrais la violente trahison de celui qui m'avait hissée sur le piédestal des femmes aimées, pour l'éternité. A ma grande honte, je dois avouer que j'ai cru totalement, de tout la quintessence de mon être à cette utopie sentimentale. La tromperie, le mensonge ordinaires avaient pourtant déchiré quelques pans de l'étoffe de mon innocence mais la cécité a perduré. Jusqu'à l'explosion. De mon cœur à ses bras, un précipice insurmontable était apparu, où des Enfers de mon intimité étaient venues se déchaîner les créatures les plus abjectes. J'ai détruit tout ce à quoi je m'étais accrochée, agrippée vainement comme livrée à ce sentiment de toute puissance que doit ressentir tout aliéné au moment où il bascule dans son gouffre intérieur, habité par tous les monstres de son délire._

_Cette foule hypnotisée par sa propre litanie haineuse, «A mort! A mort, l'infanticide!». Se venger relève de l'individu, rendre justice ou punir appartient aux représentants de la société. Réparation est faite à la société et non aux victimes. Là où la civilisation a échoué. Le désert inhumain dans lequel je me situe, châtiment suprême puisque chaque heure qui se répand, me ramène inévitablement à mon ignominie. L'éternité de la honte*** **éprouvée. Voilà ma damnation terrestre. Telle une âme vagabondant au gré de sa mélancolie, de la haine de soi... comme à jamais suspendue dans les Ténèbres de sa psyché, en ruine. Qui est cet ange noir qui s'est penché sur mon épaule? Que n'ai je éprouvé de regrets , comme un_ _supplément d'âme,_ _en un temps où les doutes n'étreignaient que mes préoccupations d'artifices et non une question de vie ou de mort?_

**Les quatre saisons de la vie**

**Elle**

Il vient tout juste de rentrer, il s'est assis sur le canapé et tente sans grand succès de lire le journal disposé sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il relève ma présence, je croise son regard, passant du sérieux implacable à l'admiration inconditionnelle. Il réveille en moi la petite fille rêvant aux bras puissants de celui qui saura la ravir à son triste sort de femme mortelle. Mortellement ennuyée par la fadeur de son existence. Enfant à qui l'on a déjà appris qu'il lui manquera toujours quelque chose pour se sentir enfin _pleine_. Oh, il a pris soin de porter le costume que je préfère, agrémenté de la cravate que je lui ai offerte il y a quelques semaines. Je crois qu'il essaie de me plaire, et j'apprécie. Oui, tout cela lui donne un air terriblement séduisant, une invitation. Il le fait pour moi, seulement pour moi. J'aime ces instants délicats où plus rien n'existe autrement que sous le feu de notre union. Je voudrais me laisser aller, tout contre lui, m'asseoir près de lui sur ce canapé si confortable, m'enivrer de sa présence, susciter chez lui encore plus d'amour mais quand je m'approche et tente de l'embrasser, il semble surpris. Je sens tout son être se raidir, un froid glacial pénètre mon corps jusqu'aux os. Son mal- être me gagne brutalement et je fuis moi aussi cette rencontre qui me paraissait pourtant si prometteuse.

**Lui**

Elle est rentrée avant moi, je sens son parfum, non, son odeur dans tout le salon. Je suis prêt à perdre la tête, immergé ainsi dans sa fragrance... si évocatrice de ce qu'elle est pour moi. Je vais m'installer tranquillement sur le canapé avec le journal du jour, cela me donnera l'air nonchalant de celui qui sait profiter des moments simples de l'existence. Bien que je n'ai envie que d'une chose et ce n'est pas de rester éloigné de la femme que j'aime... ah, la voici! A voir l'étincelle qui scintille dans ses yeux, je crois que je ne me suis pas trompé ce matin en choisissant ces vêtements. Ce sont ses préférés, elle me regarde avec gourmandise chaque fois que j'enfile ce costume. Comme j'aime qu'elle me considère ainsi! Nous nous jaugeons du regard, en prenant soin de ne pas échanger par d'autres voies. J'ai très envie de l'embrasser, sur le champ... au milieu de ce salon... alors que je savourais cette image, je me retrouve pris dans son embrasse. Sans prévenir elle m'a sauté dessus et je suis totalement bouleversé, décontenancé par son attitude! Cette ardeur me déstabilise, comme si elle en faisait une question de vie ou de mort... Comme si je pouvais combler un tel manque! Elle m'a fait peur et elle l'a bien ressenti puisque nous nous sommes abruptement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Et c'est moi suis à l'origine de ce fossé.

Le souffle du désir s'était fourvoyé, perdu quelque part, au- delà du palpable.

Non, je n'ai aucunement bénéficié de dons saupoudrés généreusement par de _bonnes_ marraines, tendrement penchées au- dessus de mon berceau, le teint fardé, la taille alourdie et engoncée dans les vilains atours des femmes mûres telles que l'on aime les représenter dans ces livres illustrés pour enfants... ce que j'ai écrit, je l'ai deviné, imaginé depuis mon siège d'observatrice. Je l'ai connu aussi, en d'autres circonstances, avec les hommes qui m'ont suffisamment approchée. William et Lizzie ont beau formé un couple exceptionnel à mes yeux, ils souffrent pourtant les mêmes tourments et distorsions (archétypes) encombrantes liés à leur condition d'humains. Chacun incarne une possibilité.

Ce que je ne peux raconter, vous l'avez vécu, le vivez, le vivrez, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Finalement, les filles ne sont- elles pas toujours et encore victimes (plus ou moins consentantes) de ces fariboles nommées «contes de fées», ou encore «amour courtois», ou plus largement «œuvres romanesques»? Ne sont- elles pas préparées plus ou moins insidieusement à la venue du Prince, charmant bien évidemment? La carte du Tendre prend naissance dans nos têtes, puis parcourt les innombrables chemins menant à nos cœurs pour s'arrêter langoureusement au creux de nos cuisses pour prendre, enfin, possession de tous les espaces vacants de nos corps.

Est- ce un caractère acquis ou inné? Patient apprentissage de l'asservissement dont la fin est censée advenir au jour de son mariage, qu'elle pourra cependant faire perdurer au travers des générations de filles qui suivront. Cette quête éternelle, source de tant de déconvenues, de souffrance peut- elle être corrigée, modifiée par une éducation plus soucieuse de la réalité entre les sexes? Le fait de refuser les jouets et toute occupation stéréotypée (typée «fille» exclusivement) pourrait- il nous sauver de ce naufrage? Toute notre culture est imprégnée de cette fielleuse vérité des sexes, rappelez- vous ces vers****** de M. de Ronsard, vieil homme éconduit et savourez l'élégance du propos:

_«Quand vous serez bien vieille, au soir à la chandelle,_

_Assise auprès du feu, dévidant et filant,_

_Direz en chantant mes vers, en vous émerveillant:_

_Ronsard me célébrait du temps que j'étais belle._

_Lors vous n'aurez servante oyant telle nouvelle,_

_Déjà sous le labeur à demi sommeillant,_

_Qui au bruit de mon nom ne s'aille réveillant,_

_Bénissant votre nom, de louange immortelle._

_Je serai sous la terre et, fantôme sans os,_

_Par les ombres myrteux je prendrai mon repos;_

_Vous serez au foyer une vieille accroupie._

_Regrettant mon amour et votre fier dédain._

_Vivez, si m'en croyez, n'attendez à demain:_

_Cueillez dès aujourd'hui les roses de la vie.»_

Comment ne pas en conclure que rejeter le miroir narcissique d'un homme se déclarant, équivaut à vieillir au milieu des regrets, inconsolable... Beauté et jeunesse enfuies, ne perdure que la nostalgie d'un désir qui n'est plus. Aimer un homme, lui accorder sa main serait- ce lui donner son âme? Si je ne dispose plus de moi- même, comment puis- je aimer autrement qu'en m'enchaînant à la force d'un autre? Vigueur qui ne saurait être éternelle. Que me rendra- t- il au moment du départ? Un souvenir... de ce que je croyais être. Aimer et se respecter, voilà ce que l'on ne nous a pas enseigné; plutôt qu'aimer et se sacrifier, _credo_ d'une société déséquilibrée.

Mais rendons un ultime hommage au _fou d'amour_ dont la main déposa ces autres vers, du fond de la nuit solitaire des amants dédaignés:

_******«Si c'est aimer de vivre en vous plus qu'en moi-même,  
Cacher d'un front joyeux une langueur extrême,  
Sentir au fond de l'âme un combat inégal,  
Chaud, froid, comme la fièvre amoureuse me traite»._

**Le dernier sursaut**

L'ombre décharnée de Joséphine se confondait avec celle qui s'était enfuie du mouroir où l'avait jetée la méchanceté de ses presque beaux parents. Ce qu'elle apprit alors, me fit frémir: la convoitise de ceux qui ont perdu la flamme qu'ils avaient allumée. Myriam avait hanté leurs nuits, leurs sombres âmes, jusqu'à la terrible tentation d'enlever la frêle créature que leur défunt fils avait méprisée. Ils se mirent en quête d'hommes de main pour accomplir leur forfait, étant donné la nature humaine et le chaos historique, cette étape fut rapidement résolue. Le contrat honoré, l'enfant aux mains de ces deux êtres dont l'inconscience égalait l'horreur de leur forfaiture, la vie reprit son cours, au gré des fantaisies de cette petite fille dont le moindre sourire rendait la lumière du jour plus intense. Et Joséphine fut perdue dans les affres extravagants de la déraison.

Son souffle devenait de plus en plus douloureux, ses lèvres incolores, son teint éthéré. La vie s'essoufflait, se retirait doucement du corps alangui de Joséphine. Elle maintenait par sa seule volonté, ses dernières forces au service de sa confession. Quelle sensation étrange d'accueillir les dernières paroles d'un être moribond, comme si celui- ci nous livrait le sens qu'il accordait au monde sensible en regard de ses dernières heures, celles où l'on se défait de la lourdeur matérielle, de la laideur de certaines actions ou pensées... Mais pourtant, je ne crois pas que Joséphine me considérait comme son confesseur (vous noterez que le féminin n'existe pas) au sens mystique. Je suppose, en revanche, que sa dernière volonté sur terre fut de me confier l'histoire de sa vie afin que son enfant la connaisse par delà son absence.

Lizzie a été témoin de nombreuses agonies, aucune ne ressemble à une autre, certains partent en colère, indignés alors que d'autres semblent résignés ou encore attristés ou même absents à eux- mêmes et au monde environnant. Ce fut avec une grande difficulté que Joséphine témoigna des derniers évènements qui lui permirent de retrouver le fruit de ses amours. Je compris que la tante de son regrettable amant, en proie aux tourments de la culpabilité, l'informa par écrit de l'identité des auteurs de ce crime odieux. Ainsi, la mère et la fille purent renouer les liens d'amour qui avaient auguré des premières heures de leur rencontre. «La fusion des corps et des âmes fut de nouveau nécessaire entre nous, car le manque et les mensonges créés autour de ce vide incommensurable par les responsables de cette abomination, nous avait éloigné, malgré nous. Il nous fallut réapprendre l'odeur de l'autre, celle qui se dissimule au creux du cou, sous les cheveux, et aussi composer de nouveaux modes d'expression pour communiquer... Reprendre confiance en soi par le biais de cet amour mutuel, sans condition et sans limite, que nous pouvions de nouveau lire dans le corps de l'autre». Ces mots n'appartiennent pas à Joséphine, ils sont ceux de Myriam, sa fille, bien des années plus tard.

Vous vous interrogez probablement sur les évènements qui conduisirent Joséphine dans le service où Elisabeth étudiait l'art de la médecine. Je ne puis ici en coucher le moindre détail, et ne vous en confierai que ceci: victime de la violence séculaire des uns et de l'indifférence des autres, son corps souffrit l'offense souvent faite aux femmes par une catégorie d'hommes dont les mœurs reflètent le délabrement de leurs esprits.

Après la cérémonie d'adieu, nous rendîmes un ultime hommage à celle qui nous confia légalement sa fille, en nous rendant, Lizzie et moi, aux «Folies Belleville» (lieu d'amusement de sa jeunesse) qui était devenu finalement en 1947 une salle de projection.

William offrit à la femme qu'il aimait, toute l'étendue de ses sentiments pour qu'elle puisse y trouver refuge. Ainsi qu'un foyer pour cette enfant, orpheline pour la seconde fois.

Vous rêvez déjà d'une atmosphère touchante, où chaque sensibilité se sent accueillie légitimement et pourtant... La vie réserve bien des surprises, point toujours en des circonstances favorables...

_**A suivre**_

**Le petit cheval blanc**, Georges Brassens.

Le petit cheval dans le mauvais temps  
Qu'il avait donc du courage  
C'était un petit cheval blanc  
Tous derrière et lui devant.

Il n'y avait jamais de beau temps  
Dans ce pauvre paysage  
Il n'y avait jamais de printemps  
Ni derrière ni devant.

Mais toujours il était content  
Menant les gars du village  
A travers la pluie noire des champs  
Tous derrière et lui devant.

Sa voiture allait poursuivant  
Sa belle petite queue sauvage  
C'est alors qu'il était content  
Tous derrière et lui devant.

Mais un jour, dans le mauvais temps  
Un jour qu'il était si sage  
Il est mort par un éclair blanc  
Tous derrière et lui devant.

Il est mort sans voir le beau temps  
Qu'il avait donc du courage  
Il est mort sans voir le printemps  
Ni derrière ni devant.

_*****_Mots empruntés à Claude Buffet, condamné à mort et guillotiné en 1972. Il écrivit ceux- ci dans une lettre adressée au président de la République française, G. Pompidou. Robert Badinter reprit lui- même l'image de l'homme coupé en deux dans la cour de la prison dans sa plaidoirie lors du procès de Patrick Henry en 1976 et, qui permit à l'accusé de n'être pas condamné à mort.

_«Suivons la nature, qui a donné aux hommes la honte comme leur fléau; et que la plus grande partie de la peine soit l'infamie de la souffrir. Que s'il se trouve des pays où la honte ne soit pas une suite du supplice, cela vient de la tyrannie, qui a infligé les mêmes peines aux scélérats et aux gens de bien». _Montesquieu, De l'esprit des lois, 1748.

_«Ce n'est pas la sévérité de la peine qui produit le plus d'effet sur l'esprit des hommes, mais sa durée». _Beccaria, Des délits et des peines, 1764.

_«L'épée de la justice est entre nos mains; mais nous devons plus souvent l'émousser que la rendre plus tranchante». _Voltaire, Commentaire sur l'ouvrage Des peines et des délits, 1766.

****** Sonnets pour Hélène, publié en 1578. Vers adressés à Hélène de Surgères, fille d'honneur de Catherine de Médicis. Cette jeune femme, aussi belle qu'intelligente, restait inconsolable après le décès de son fiancé à la guerre. Sur ordre de la reine, Pierre de Ronsard lui écrivit quelques sonnets puis, peu à peu, il se prit à l'aimer avec sincérité.

Madrigal extrait également des Sonnets pour Hélène:

«Si c'est aimer, Madame, et de jour et de nuit  
Rêver, songer, penser le moyen de vous plaire,  
Oublier toute chose, et ne vouloir rien faire  
Qu'adorer et servir la beauté qui me nuit :

Si c'est aimer de suivre un bonheur qui me fuit,  
De me perdre moi-même, et d'être solitaire,  
Souffrir beaucoup de mal, beaucoup craindre, et me taire  
Pleurer, crier merci, et m'en voir éconduit :

Si c'est aimer de vivre en vous plus qu'en moi-même,  
Cacher d'un front joyeux une langueur extrême,  
Sentir au fond de l'âme un combat inégal,  
Chaud, froid, comme la fièvre amoureuse me traite :

Honteux, parlant à vous, de confesser mon mal !  
Si cela c'est aimer, furieux, je vous aime :  
Je vous aime, et sais bien que mon mal est fatal :  
Le cœur le dit assez, mais la langue est muette».

7


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Leçon de Ténèbres.**

Dans leurs yeux, j'ai vu les tréfonds de l'humanité.

De leurs bouches, j'ai entendu les cris primitifs.

**Quelque part en France, années 80**

_Me voici, monstrueuse et contre nature. Mon avocate m'a recommandé de revêtir des vêtements classiques, d'attacher mes cheveux en un simple chignon, sans maquillage. Une femme dépersonnalisée, grise comme le ciel du Nord lorsqu'il est gonflé de nuages indécents. Je dois effacer ce que je suis, ce qu'ils croient que je suis. Les Assises. Pour une meurtrière de la pire espèce. Je ne dors plus, elle m'a exhortée à m'alimenter pour tenir le coup. Mais pourquoi? Pour qui? Au nom de qui? Je n'ai plus le droit de vivre et pourtant il faudrait que je convainque d'un seul regard tous ces jurés que je dois leur survivre. _

_Je suis étrangère à moi- même alors que je parais dans la salle. Je suis vide. La passion m'a quittée définitivement le jour où j'ai volé ce qui ne m'appartenait pas: la vie de mon époux... et celle de notre enfant. Ils veulent connaître mes motivations, les raisons de ma furieuse déraison. Qu'est- ce qui a bien pu déchaîner cet être insignifiant? Ils veulent de tous leurs cœurs horrifiés distinguer nettement ce qui me différencie d'eux, car nous sommes forcément dissemblables. Évidemment. Je suis discordante. Comme je l'ai toujours été. J'avais dissimulé très tôt ce sentiment au contact des autres humains mais ma façon d'aimer ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Ma famille adoptive tissait des liens harmonieux, où le respect de soi engendrait naturellement un sentiment d'estime réciproque. Moi, j'avais échoué. Piteusement. J'avais fondé mon amour sur un déséquilibre fondamental: la fusion des corps m'avait convaincue de l'unisson des cœurs. Je ne pouvais être que s'il était à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais survivre à l'absence. Littéralement. _

_Le romanesque s'était confondu avec la violence de mes désirs, désirs de prolongement en autrui. Cette perversion amoureuse avait perduré au- delà de mon amant pour emprisonner notre enfant. Comment apprend- on à aimer raisonnablement? Aimer c'est vivre et mourir, souffrir pour accéder au plaisir, posséder et se déposséder. Cette chimère avait dévoré mon cœur, ma tête jusqu'à faire de moi le pantin de mes pulsions mortifères._

_J'ai cru en la continuité de l'étreinte, je me sentais en sécurité même hors de ses bras car l'ombre de son âme m'enveloppait de son halo protecteur. J'aimais comme une superstitieuse. Comme une folle. Pourtant mon esprit se troublait à chaque souffrance, même si l'apaisement suivait *. Une telle intensité d'amour ne peut être éternelle. C'est bien la première leçon que tout amoureux reçoit. Comme une malédiction. Je n'ai pas écouté le souffle de voix qui me prévenait de ma folie. J'ai aimé comme si c'était la première et ultime fois. J'ai aimé comme une idéaliste, entière, exigeante... voie royale menant inévitablement au désespoir. Je n'ai pu supporter que m'échappe cet amour, qui signifiait tout. Écrire cela me paraît si plat mais pourtant c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, il était mon tout, je n'étais complète que par sa présence et cet amour inconditionnel. _

_Avant notre rencontre, je ne voulais pas aimer, je savais trop le prix infini de l'amour. Le chant des sirènes, belle métaphore pour exprimer cette irrésistible mélodie qui m'a entraînée. Car vivre c'est aimer. Sinon à quoi bon? Il m'a promis, je l'ai écouté religieusement. L' Éternel paradoxe amoureux, éternel malentendu. Ce qui est vrai, ici et maintenant, ne l'est déjà plus l'instant suivant. J'ai finalement compris que ses serments étaient authentiques et signifiants au moment où il les a proférés. Puis l'inexorable advient: nous changeons. Les mots restent identiques mais leur sens évolue. Rien n'est jamais figé._

_Personne n'avait vu le trou immense, empli de solitude, qui occupait tout mon espace intime. Vainement, j'avais entrepris de remplir ma vie dans le dessein de le combler, de l'habiller avec des mensonges ou plutôt les désirs des autres, de le tromper avec des valeurs sociologiquement acceptables: un mariage d'amour, une grossesse, un métier... _

_Tout avait volé en éclats meurtriers, dans un feu de destruction radicale. Je n'étais plus vide: j'étais le vide._

**Les quatre saisons de la vie**

Puisqu'il est dit qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul... Lizzie s'égarait dans l'épuisante spirale du deuil, se nourrissant _ad libitum _de sa propre source: une perte ravive toutes les autres. Elle m'avait confié les paroles que son père avait prononcées à ce sujet alors qu'enfant elle avait perdu son fidèle compagnon (auquel bienheureusement il ne manquait que la parole). Aujourd'hui, ni elle ni moi n'étions d'accord pour trancher sur le sens de cette phrase offerte en consolation: finalement fallait- il les entendre comme l'expression d'une extrême sagesse ou d'une ironie tout à fait irrévérencieuse: «puisqu'il paraît que grandir (ou vieillir) c'est renoncer»...? Avancer en âge équivaut à consentir l'abandon de ceux que l'on aime, de ce que l'on croit important, voire constitutif de notre bien- être. Accepter, se résigner à la disparition mais pour acquérir d'autres valeurs, gagner d'autres amitiés. William avait de nouveau disparu, amant perdu lui- même dans sa quête insensée du bonheur bipartite. Les figurants de cette pièce brillaient par leur absence, à eux- mêmes d'abord puis à l'autre. Mon frère avait énormément appris, il avait su se débarrasser de ces fêlures mais s'il en est une qu'il n'avait pas encore vaincue, elle se situait bien là: puiser dans sa propre expérience du néant pour ramener celle qui s'était fourvoyée dans ces Enfers. Il avait terrassé ses démons personnels pour apprivoiser l'amour, à donner et à recevoir, mais avait subsisté derrière le paravent de sa bonne fortune, le dernier rempart de sa douleur d'enfant. Évoquer la mort, dernier scandale de la modernité, ne pouvait être envisagé aisément. William avait enfermé définitivement dans le sanctuaire de son intimité la blessure d'amour que la perte de sa mère avait creusée jadis dans sa poitrine enfantine. Comment parler de la mort? N'est pas nihiliste qui veut... à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de stoïcisme, ou même de bouddhisme en sa forme la plus accomplie, là où l'homme atteint le détachement qui lui permet de ne plus être accablé par ses démons intérieurs, ce que je nommerais ses passions.

Chacun se heurtait à la prison de l'autre, ébloui par les étincelles d'un feu mourant... intoxiqué par la fumée créée par la consomption de la passion humaine.

Jusqu'à cet instant précis où la lumière du jour obtient une folle intensité, quasi mystique... La sonnette retentit joliment, trouant sans pudeur le confortable silence de la maisonnée, en ce début d'après- midi, heure savoureuse où Marianne se fortifiait à l'ombre de son petit lit, un pouce en bouche et le reste de son corps dodu emmitouflé dans la langueur de l'abandon que lui valait cet assoupissement périodique. Quant à moi, je savourais la quiétude de cette parenthèse temporelle, comme amollie au creux d'une méridienne, un roman prêt à servir d'alibi entre les mains. La petite musique signalant une intrusion imminente me déconcerta, je manquai de réactivité, ce qui permit à William, de passage à Paris, de réceptionner l'importun. L'extrême confusion qui recouvrait ses traits m'informa qu'Ananké, déesse grecque de la fatalité avait (de nouveau) frappé à notre porte. William articula quelques mots évoquant la nécessité de son départ immédiat afin de résoudre une problématique familiale avant qu'elle ne soit hors de tout contrôle. N'y comprenant rien, je restai figée, le regard empli de sa silhouette, puis perdu dans le vide après qu'il fut parti. Un fauve encagé, voilà ce que je devins les heures qui suivirent. Mes pas perdus avaient probablement creusé chaque lame de parquet gémissant sous le poids de ma nervosité.

William avait disparu, ce qui devenait une habitude me direz- vous. Il s'était donc envolé vers un destin arborant toutes les nuances du malheur. Le porteur du message avait fait preuve de laconisme mais également d'un amour exalté pour le drame. « Rendez- vous séance tenante au 18 rue de … Une certaine Mme Bellet vous y attend en plein égarement. Faites vite, je vous en conjure». Ma mémoire peut être défaillante mais le sentiment engendré par ces quelques mots demeure identique.

Lorsque mon frère parvint à destination, il fut tout d'abord consterné par l'atmosphère régnant dans le gourbi invraisemblable où un amas hétéroclite d'objets inutiles et bibelots insensés, dérisoires symptômes de croyances désespérées, voire désespérantes. Le bric- à- brac de la magie, émanant des dons médiumniques transmis de mère en fille, ou de père en fils (à moduler en fonction du genre de chacun...) ici- bas. Mme Bellet gisait, adossée et pourtant de guingois, au fond d'un fauteuil fatigué du plus vilain effet, au beau milieu de ce fatras grand- guignolesque où une créature enturbannée la fixait d'un regard noir.

Je ne peux réprimer un franc sourire à la vue (fruit de mon imagination) de mon frère... si guindé, si aristocratique, propulsé dans cet univers festif de la voyance mercantile, tout son rationalisme luttant contre les représentations de l'immatériel allant de la chouette naturalisée et affublée de billes de verres en lieu et place de ses yeux jusqu'à la boule cristalline et muette reposant au centre d'un guéridon recouvert de velours défraîchi. Une incongruité dont je ne peux que me délecter. William à la rencontre du monde inédit et fantasque du spiritisme parisien. Bref, il venait à peine de localiser l'incroyable génitrice de celle qui occupait à la fois son cœur, son esprit et son âme de façon si impérieuse et périlleuse à la fois.

_«Mme Bellet! Que Diable vous arrive- t- il? Que faites- vous dans ce... cet improbable endroit? _Il n'osait poser son regard ailleurs que sur la silhouette inerte de son interlocutrice.

_-Oh, Seigneur! Que grâce vous soit rendue! William, mon cher William, vous êtes venu à la rescousse! Je vous en prie, emmenez- moi loin d'ici et le plus vite possible car je ne saurais répondre de mes réactions dans un proche avenir si je demeure en présence de cet individu! …_ Se tournant avec force difficulté vers la cible de son émoi, elle lâcha:_ Chaman de pacotille!_

_-Madame, je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi! Je rappelle à votre souvenir défaillant que vous êtes ma débitrice à plus d'un titre. Et pour ce motif, je ne vous autoriserai à quitter ce lieu que lorsque vous vous serez acquittée de vos dettes. _Rétorqua de toute sa superbe le marabout dont le khôl avait amorcé une fuite relativement discrète au coin des yeux. La séance avait certainement exigé de puiser dans ses ressources internes et entraîné une perte de fluide visible sur son visage.

_-Écoutez... monsi... enfin qui que vous soyez et quelle que soit votre fonction, vous allez cesser sans délai cette mascarade imbécile et m'expliquer précisément quel commerce vous entretenez avec madame. _William craignait tout et n'importe quoi de la part de Mme Bellet dont l'abyssale... crédulité ne lui était pas inconnue.

_-Mais voyons William, vous n'allez tout de même pas exiger des informations de la part de mon geôlier! Vous êtes témoin qu'il me menace de me molester si je n'accepte pas de me faire rançonner! _Puis croyant infliger un coup fatal, elle décocha au maître des lieux une condamnation sans appel: _Usurpateur! _

_-Non mais dites donc, je ne vous permets pas, espèce d'esprit malfaisant... de...de folle... hystérique! _Chevrota le désormais piteux représentant des mondes invisibles_»._

La plus grande confusion régnait dans cet antre pathétique de la sorcellerie dont le principe venu du fond des âges perpétuait l'inique marché liant les esprits malheureux à ceux dont l'intérêt n'égalait que la cupidité. Mme Bellet tomba en syncope à de multiples reprises, presque noyée dans ses pleurs, étourdie de lamentations, en des moments particulièrement délicats de la négociation. William était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle et s'agitait de plus en plus, résistant à son envie de laisser ces deux énergumènes régler leurs différends avec toute la violence de leurs pulsions contrariées. Tant et si bien que le mage, magnanime, écœuré, terriblement las, finit par les chasser de son lieu de travail où les curieux avaient commencé à s'amasser, friands du spectacle.

C'est donc dans un état d'excitation démesurée, d'exaspération pour l'un d'eux, que nous avons récupéré ces deux- là. William ne desserrait pas les mâchoires, statue pâle et silencieuse, tandis que Mme Bellet, offrait une image généreuse et très personnelle de l'offensée, victime d'un mystificateur de la pire espèce. Quant à moi, j'avais le plus grand mal à retenir le rire qui chatouillait mes lèvres, mes joues... pendant que la matrone trépignait d'indignation, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur son libérateur.

Ce que William ignorait encore c'est que Mme Bellet s'était rendue à Paris, chez sa fille sur les recommandations expresses de son médecin qui souhaitait qu'elle soit prise en charge par un éminent spécialiste des troubles psychologiques. Le pauvre homme de l'art ne savait plus où donner de la tête face aux demandes inexhaustibles et plaintes pléthoriques formulées par cette âme en peine. A sa requête, Lizzie avait organisé le premier rendez- vous, elle avait même accompagné celle- ci au cabinet de cet analyste d'obédience lacanienne. Le bon déroulement de la cure imposait la confidentialité, le respect indéfectible du dogme retint Elisabeth de s'enquérir auprès de sa mère de l'avancement des «travaux» entamés. Malheureusement, la cliente ne possédait ni la patience, ni l'entendement nécessaires à la perpétuation du traitement entrepris. Elle pratiqua assidûment _la cure buissonnière_, à la recherche d'autres sources de bien- être face à ses difficultés existentielles. Elle se mit à fréquenter les cabinets de voyance où les séances de spiritisme et autres fumigations finirent par avoir raison de ces fragiles facultés mentales.

Concernant les motifs de sa défection, Mme Bellet avait exprimé son incompréhension auprès de sa fille:

_«Qu'est- ce que cela peut bien signifier? L'inconscient est structuré comme un langage? _Elle s'arrête, comme si elle attendait une quelconque réponse._ Ça veut dire que je ne sais pas parler? C'est ça? Que mon problème est un vulgaire défaut d'élocution? _L'indignation enfle sa voix. _Que mes malaises, et toutes ces palpitations ne sont que des cheveux sur la langue? Non, mais tu te rends compte Lizzie... _Madame Bellet est prise d'une agitation psychomotrice. Tout son corps manifeste sa révolte. _Ce soi- disant spécialiste m'a traitée de folle, ni plus ni moins! Il m'a jeté à la figure que j'avais un comportement hystérique... théâtral... Moi! _Elle frappe sa poitrine de ses deux mains. _Qu'est- ce que c'est que cette façon de parler à une patiente? Et pourquoi pas un «Ça vous dérange ou ça vous démange»? Tu sais j'ai beau avoir l'air ignorante, j'ai quelques connaissances tout de même. _Elle s'est assise, elle- même lassée de ses va-et-vient_. Notre bon docteur de province m'a expliqué ce que signifie le mot «psychiatre» cela veut dire: «médecin des âmes». _Sa voix avait faibli, elle parut bien vieille ainsi. _Mais comment cet olibrius peut- il soigner les âmes alors qu'il n'en possède pas lui- même?» _

Les déchirements de son existence l'avait conduite à chercher quelque réconfort auprès de redoutables faiseurs de rêves, réveillant dangereusement les espoirs fous d'une femme à l'orée de la maturité, désespérément seule, persuadée de n'avoir plus d'utilité depuis que ses enfants, grandis, étaient partis et que celui qu'elle avait épousé avait disparu. Le constat d'une vie évidée de sa substance avait nourri des illusions immenses et aveuglé son jugement. Lizzie était empêtrée dans son propre marasme, c'est pourquoi je pris soin de ce cœur blessé et assoiffé d'attention. La petite Myriam requérait elle- même beaucoup de soins, Mme Bellet reprit des couleurs en lui offrant son désir d'amour inaccompli. Dorénavant, «la bande des quatre» (Marianne, Myriam, Mme Bellet et moi- même) comme nous nous étions nous- mêmes nommées, dévalions ensemble les rieuses vallées de l'affection sincère à la recherche d'une simplicité garante de ces petits bonheurs qui rendent la vie plus douce et les souvenirs plus généreux. Cependant, je dois bien l'avouer, ma plus grande crainte concernait nos deux amoureux en perdition et dont le naufrage menaçait de plus en plus concrètement. Après d'interminables réflexions en solitaire, je pris une décision pour tous: j'avais contacté les Bingley afin de leur demander la possibilité, pour _la bande des quatre_, de séjourner chez eux quelques semaines... laissant ainsi le champ libre à Lizzie et William.

La France connut de nouvelles grèves à l'automne 1948.

Le Deuxième sexe paraît en 1949, dont le message le plus connu aujourd'hui reste: On ne naît pas femme, on le devient. Simone de Beauvoir avait repris et adapté les mots d'un autre philosophe, Erasme, «On ne naît pas Homme, on le devient». Bien plus qu'un simple agencement performatif de constats de la situation des femmes après- guerre, cet essai profondément existentialiste a provoqué de multiples réactions dont peu de réels soutiens, il s'est néanmoins vendu à des millions d'exemplaires et encore aujourd'hui demeure _la _référence du féminisme moderne. Que nous l'ayons lu ou non. Pour illustrer l'élégance de ses détracteurs, nous pourrions relever la remarque de François Mauriac, romancier célèbre et apprécié: «A présent, je sais tout du vagin de votre patronne»... Le chapitre traitant de la maternité et de l'avortement formalisait l'insoumission de Mme de Beauvoir, remettant déjà en question le postulat de «l'instinct maternel», sujet extrêmement bien analysé par Elisabeth Badinter. Elle dépeint et dénonce une société qui a décrété depuis toujours _l'immanence**_ pour les femmes et la _transcendance_ pour les hommes. A sa parution, l'ouvrage de Simone de Beauvoir portait le sous- titre «la femme, cette inconnue», annonçant ainsi des révélations sur les femmes par l'une d'entre elles, qui provoquèrent le scandale et en amena la mise à l'index par le Vatican.

Rappelons- nous que Freud, père de la psychanalyse, a défini la femme en ces termes: le continent noir. Donc renfermant de nombreux mystères? La femme est l'Autre, une altérité qui la définit par rapport à celui qui est. L'homme. La vision est si restrictive qu'elle ne dit rien de _qui est_ la femme.

_**A suivre**_

* « À la base, la passion des amants prolonge dans le domaine de la sympathie morale la fusion des corps entre eux. Elle la prolonge ou elle en est l'introduction. Mais pour celui qui l'éprouve, la passion peut avoir un sens plus violent que le désir des corps. Jamais nous ne devons oublier qu'en dépit des promesses de félicité qui l'accompagnent, elle introduit d'abord le trouble et le dérangement. La passion heureuse elle-même engage un désordre si violent que le bonheur dont il s'agit, avant d'être un bonheur dont il est possible de jouir, est si grand qu'il est comparable à son contraire, -à la souffrance. Son essence est la substitution d'une continuité merveilleuse entre deux êtres à leur discontinuité persistante. Mais cette continuité est surtout sensible dans l'angoisse, dans la mesure où elle est inaccessible, dans la mesure où elle est recherche dans l'impuissance et le tremblement. (...)  
Les chances de souffrir sont d'autant plus grandes que seule la souffrance révèle l'entière signification de l'être aimé. La possession de l'être aimé ne signifie pas la mort, au contraire, mais la mort est engagée dans sa recherche. Si l'amant ne peut posséder l'être aimé, il pense parfois à le tuer : souvent il aimerait mieux le tuer que le perdre. Il désire en d'autres cas sa propre mort. Ce qui est en jeu dans cette furie est le sentiment d'une continuité possible aperçue dans l'être aimé. Il semble à l'amant que seul l'être aimé – cela tient à des correspondances difficiles à définir, ajoutant à la possibilité d'union sensuelle celle de l'union des cœurs, – il semble à l'amant que seul l'être aimé peut en ce monde réaliser ce qu'interdisent nos limites, la pleine confusion de deux êtres, la continuité de deux êtres discontinus. La passion nous engage ainsi dans la souffrance, puisqu'elle est, au fond, la recherche d'un impossible et, superficiellement, toujours celle d'un accord dépendant de conditions aléatoires.»

«Sade — ce qu'il a voulu dire — généralement fait horreur à ceux-là mêmes qui affectent de l'admirer et n'ont pas reconnu par eux-même ce fait angoissant: que le mouvement de l'amour, porté à l'extrême, est un mouvement de mort._»_

Deux extraits de Georges BATAILLE, L'érotisme (1957).

** Immanence: concept philosophique s'opposant à celui de transcendance. Ce terme désigne la présence par mode d'intériorité (caractère existant à l'intérieur même des êtres). La transcendance fait référence au dépassement...

Paroles de **Le vrai scandale c'est la mort**, chantée par Jeanne Moreau

{Refrain:}  
Le vrai scandale c´est la mort  
Les membres, la tête, le corps  
La destruction de l´innocence  
Le règne obscur de la souffrance  
Pourquoi mépriser, torturer?  
Pourquoi s´acharner à tuer?

Tous ces hommes, ces corps si doux  
Ces lèvres chaudes, ces genoux  
Ces mains souples, ces pieds agiles  
Ces yeux graves, ces yeux rieurs  
Cette poitrine où bat le cœur  
Ces artères, cette peau fragile

{au Refrain}

Ces femmes, ces hanches de cygne  
La larme qui se mêle aux cils  
Au milieu des cris de plaisir  
Les bras, les chevilles, les reins  
Les cheveux, le dos et les seins  
L´ambre noir des secrets désirs

{au Refrain}

Tous ces enfants, ces mains en fleurs  
Les regards clairs si vite en pleurs  
Les ventres doux comme des oiseaux  
Les doigts maladroits, légers  
Les mouvements vifs comme l´eau  
Leurs rires, leurs jeux, leurs baisers

Pourquoi? Pourquoi?  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chères lectrices, aventurières hasardeuses aux yeux curieux, je vous rappelle lourdement combien vos témoignages me tiennent à coeur, m'obligent à maintenir un rythme et une exigence d'écriture stimulants. Alors, merci encore et continuons la route ensemble, si vous me le permettez,**_

_**Amicalement,**_

_**Calazzi.**_

**Chapitre 8**

Dans leurs yeux, je n'ai plus rien vu que les grilles de ma prison.

De leurs bouches, je n'ai rien su entendre que le désespoir.

_**Lilith ou le «mal» féminin**_

_De la situation des femmes détenues, j'ignorais tout, jusqu'à l'abandon. Bien qu'elles soient très nettement moins nombreuses* que les hommes, leur sort ne provoque aucun sursaut, aucune espèce d'intérêt ni de la part de leur famille, ni du monde extérieur en général. Celles qui ont failli, subissent une peine entière: leur existence ne revêt plus aucune importance pour ceux qu''elles ont choyés, ceux avec qui elles ont partagé un quotidien parfois douloureux. L'arrivée en détention vous dépouille de tous les attributs qui ont animé votre existence auparavant: votre identité devient un numéro (une banale immatriculation) vos objets personnels sont confisqués, vos vêtements sont comptés et restreints, la censure s'exerce violemment dans chaque recoin de l'être. Ces femmes sont enfermées en elles- mêmes comme encagées, complètement seules. Le monde est sourd à leur souffrance et ne sait offrir le pardon qu'à leurs confrères d'infortune. Car pour chaque femme détenue oubliée, un homme est attendu chez lui, par sa compagne, ses enfants, sa famille. Ce désengagement affectif et matériel engendre une grande misère dans l'ordinaire de la prison. Je n'évoquerai pas la condition des mères- détenues, je n'ai plus aucune légitimité pour me pencher sur la relation des femmes et leurs enfants._

_La privation de liberté ne signifie pas pour la plupart l'isolement car il faut composer avec les autres, dans l'exiguïté des cellules, dans la promiscuité des douches... Comment une femme dont la conscience de l'intimité a été longuement inculquée peut- elle se résoudre à dévoiler son corps, les contraintes inhérentes à sa condition physique, en bref son immanence, sans subir les affres d'une pudeur bafouée? D'une certaine façon, je suis privilégiée, mon statut de prévenue infanticide m'a octroyé la solitude. Si j'omets les insultes, les crachats, les coups reçus au hasard des rencontres. Puis- je mentionner le traumatisme que l'on nous inflige volontairement à chaque fouille au corps? Ai- je encore le droit de me plaindre? La première activité de la journée, à 7h00: fouille intégrale; 7h30: douche, sous l'œil haineux des gardiennes; 8h00: distribution des médicaments, enfin ceux que les surveillantes daignent me laisser; ma promenade se résume aux allers- retours au tribunal, retour en cellule: nouvelle fouille... nouvelle humiliation. _

_Mes relations avec les autres se résument à un enchaînement de haine, de mépris, de vexations de toutes sortes, comme un déroulement incessant, rassurant de brutalité, langage commun à tous ces humains si prompts à vouloir me détruire. En prison, existe depuis toujours une hiérarchie des crimes: ce qui est noble en opposition directe à ce qui est qualifié d'ignoble. Ici comme ailleurs, la pensée ne se construit que par paire d'opposition: le beau/ le laid, le juste/ l'injuste, la lumière/les ténèbres, etc. _

_L'application de la peine, même non encore prononcée, débute dès le premier effroi entre les parois épaisses de la prison, pour chacune d'entre nous. Qui saurait combattre pacifiquement cette hostilité qui suinte même des murs? La violence est exercée de toute part: l'abandon par l'extérieur, l'attitude des autres prisonnières en écho à celle des surveillantes et enfin celle que l'on retourne contre soi. Peut- être est- ce la pire, puisqu'elle ne se dit pas, elle se manifeste sournoisement dans les replis d'une intimité perdue, dans l'espace des corps et âmes profondément meurtris, sous le sceau d'une identité piétinée par l'institution pénitentiaire. Et tout ceci sous le signe de la justice, fort heureusement aveugle. Je ne crois pas, n'ai jamais cru, au pardon, néanmoins je croyais à la justice. Aujourd'hui, je n'habite plus mon corps car il est devenu objet de dégoût, de douleur à chaque collision avec le monde des vivants. _

_Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve... des hommes en uniforme, évoquant l'animosité légitime d'une police secrète, avaient investi mon espace de vie. Ils fouillaient chaque meuble, chaque renflement de tissu, chaque recoin de mon intimité. Finalement, ils mettaient la main sur une boîte renfermant de maigres souvenirs de ma vie d'avant, innocents témoins de mon enfance et des visages aimés. Ils vidaient méticuleusement ce contenant, fourrant dans leurs amples poches les débris de mon humanité. Mon impuissance flagrante s'exposait dans les hurlements et sanglots qui me secouaient encore lorsque je me réveillai douloureusement... Je n'étais plus personne, Une personne tout simplement. On m'avait volé le peu d'amour qui me restait en mémoire._

**Les quatre saisons de la vie**

«**La plus grande mesure de l'amour est d'aimer sans mesure**».

La Rochefoucaud.

Il poursuivait sa course, haletant, en sueur. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient douloureusement, comme en résonance avec les battements furieux de son propre cœur. La sensation pénible d'être pourchassé maintenait farouchement sa volonté de continuer jusqu'à semer ce qui s'acharnait à le traquer à travers l'obscurité ou bien jusqu'à l'épuisement de chacune de ses fibres, jusqu'à la capitulation. Un pas, le plus allongé possible, puis encore un... et ainsi de suite, ne surtout pas imaginer la nature de ce qui semblait le talonner... ne pas penser, courir, encore et encore. Les feuilles qui fouettaient son visage, ses membres nus et trempés, le maintenaient en éveil, comme si la nature concourait à son salut. La lune s'était glissée derrière un épais rideau brumeux, lui offrant sa protection. Il s'aperçut petit à petit que les lieux avaient perdu leur aspect rassurant, il ne reconnaissait plus la configuration topographique, l'angoisse reprit possession de sa poitrine, de sa gorge jusqu'à l'émission d'un râle terriblement envahissant. Ses jambes peinaient de plus en plus à conserver un rythme suffisant pour tenir à distance ce qui le tenait pour une proie. Anticipant la chute inéluctable, son esprit bouillonnait désespérément, à la recherche d'une issue, d'un quelconque moyen d'échapper à l'ombre sinistre qui s'acharnait sur ses talons. Et, là, subitement, une vaste étendue d'eau scintillante déroulait son tapis salvateur juste devant lui... il y plongea prestement, absolument convaincu que son harceleur ne saurait le rejoindre... Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mouvoir au fil de l'eau, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait plus nager... La panique, avec ses pointes piquantes d'adrénaline, reprit son terrible pouvoir sur lui, il gesticulait en tous sens, achevant d'épuiser les quelques forces qui lui restaient, l'eau pénétrant impitoyablement chaque pore, chaque orifice... Tandis que le visage d'une femme, spectrale, se matérialisait devant ses yeux pourtant clos... les contours lui étaient familiers, cependant... Brusquement, il sut! A l'heure de sa dernière heure, Elisabeth lui tendait les bras...il se laissa emporter par ce mouvement irrésistible, jusqu'au firmament. Un sentiment de malaise le troublait à présent, juste après le soulagement éprouvé dans le sillage de cette merveilleuse apparition. Il se sentait illégitime face au sourire, au regard amoureux de cette magicienne. Un usurpateur. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le lui avouer... de peur de perdre ce moment de grâce... Sa main s'était saisie d'un miroir à main, mais quelque chose le terrifia! Son reflet n'existait pas. Il n'existait pas. Ou plus. Il s'était levé précipitamment, laissant échapper la psyché au sol... La silhouette de sa bien- aimée s'était brouillée jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Dans sa chute, il avait entraîné l'effacement de sa fragile idylle. Réduit de nouveau à l'impuissance, à l'incompréhension, il ne retint plus les larmes qui labouraient durement son cœur... si lourd de tant de solitude, de tristesse inconsolable... il sut intuitivement que ce qu'il avait fui auparavant n'était rien d'autre que sa propre nature, que c'était sa propre noirceur qu'il avait tenté de semer... Il courut en direction du lac afin d'y jeter sa propre désolation, espérant qu'il pouvait encore mourir...

Lorsque William se réveilla, son corps avait conservé les stigmates de son agitation nocturne. Il était trempé des pieds à la tête, les battements effrénés de son cœur martelaient sa poitrine et résonnait dans ses oreilles en un pénible bourdonnement, un profond sentiment de culpabilité avait happé son esprit. Il chercha fébrilement le corps de Lizzie, la femme qui donnait sens à sa vie...

C'était à n'y rien comprendre! Elle était montée dans l'autobus avec son précieux chargement entre les bras, s'était assise près de la vitre afin de regarder le paysage défiler. Malheureusement, elle se laissa distraire au point de desserrer son étreinte...et le chaton avait maintenant disparu! Elle avait cherché frénétiquement sur les côtés, en dessous, au- dessus... Elle avait parcouru la longueur du véhicule à plusieurs reprises, avait appelé sur différents tons l'adorable créature, mais rien, non, rien! Elle se sentait vraiment triste car elle pensait à la joie que les enfants auraient éprouvé à la vue de ce chaton... Mais elle n'avait pas su en prendre soin! Comment avait- elle pu faillir à ce point? Elle se sentait si coupable... désemparée, et surtout si inutile, si honteuse de ne pas pouvoir apporter ce petit être pour illuminer son foyer, dont l'ambiance déployait toutes les nuances de gris, si monotone... Qu'elle était vaine! Finalement, alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur le siège adjacent, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise! Le petit matou s'était roulé en boule et semblait la regarder, les paupières mi- closes. Son cœur bondit littéralement dans sa poitrine, elle en pleurait de joie! Elle caressa la petite masse de poils soyeux, y laissa sa main afin d'assurer sa prise sur le tendre trésor. Le voyage se déroula sans autre problème. Elle était descendue de l'autobus, le chaton bien arrimé à sa manche de veste, sereine et pressée d'apporter ce sourire à la maison. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, radieuse, un sentiment de bonheur léger au creux de la poitrine, une chanson au bord des lèvres. Puis, elle ne sentit plus l'infime pression de ce petit mammifère sur son bras! Il avait encore disparu! Alors qu'elle s'agitait en tout sens dans la rue, elle fut de nouveau prise de sanglots irrépressibles, tellement profonds qu'elle crut ne plus pouvoir respirer...

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sans comprendre ce qui se présentait devant elle... La détresse qu'elle avait éprouvée à la perte du chaton reprit de plus belle mais incapable d'articuler quelques mots, elle se contenta de bouger la tête d'un côté et de l'autre...

«_Lizzie... Mais que fais- tu? _Ses mains étaient simplement posées sur ses épaules à elle, en une tiède embrasse. _Je crois que tu as fait un mauvais rêve... Tu t'agitais dans tous les sens, je crois même que tu pleurais. Alors je t'ai réveillée. _Il posait sur elle ce doux regard, encore empreint de l'inquiétude qui l'avait accablé quelques instants plus tôt. _Comment __vas- tu? _

_-Excuse- moi, William, tu as bien fait. Je... je faisais un cauchemar... ou plutôt un rêve imbécile et perturbant. Mais, quelle heure est- il? _Elle avait allumé sa lampe de chevet pour consulter sa montre. _Oh, j'ai dormi 8 heures d'affilée! C'est vraiment pénible, je me sens aussi fatiguée qu'au coucher... _Ses yeux brillaient de plus belle, rehaussant l'expression de sa fatigue. Elle paraissait seule, perdue au milieu de l'horizon... sur une ligne où l'infini n'engendre que désarroi et impuissance.

_-Nous sommes deux à partager ce point de vue, Lizzie: il me semble que tu as besoin de repos, de vacances. Tu es allée au- delà de tes limites cette année. _

_-Qu'est- ce que tu veux dire par là? _Elle était tout à fait réveillée maintenant et son regard brillait de colère. _Tu penses que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de mes désirs? Qu'une femme comme moi est trop fragile pour ce métier? _Elle lui faisait face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_-Mais enfin, Elisabeth, tu ne vois pas que je me fais du souci pour toi? Je ne juge ni tes qualités, ni tes compétences. Ou alors à l'aune seule de mon admiration inépuisable. _Il s'était levé et arpentait la chambre de ses longues jambes nues. _J'aurais voulu t'obliger à t'arrêter mais..._

_-M'obliger à m'arrêter! Mais pour qui te prends- tu? Pour mon père? _Là, ce n'était plus de la colère, mais une tempête qui ne faisait que débuter. _Alors permets- moi de te dire que tu te fourvoies car mon père a toujours respecté mes choix, lui! _

_-Bon, je crois que nous allons en rester là, cela ne nous mènera nulle part. _Il n'osait plus affronter son regard, il cherchait à reconquérir un semblant de dignité en s'enquérant de ses vêtements.

_-Ah, non! Il est hors de question que tu t'enfuis! Nous devons discuter de nous deux, cela fait trop longtemps que nous le différons, William, et tu le sais bien! _Elle s'était redressée elle aussi, afin de prendre une posture combative».

A quelques distances de là, je me trouvais au milieu de personnes que j'aimais passionnément, dont une qui m'avait particulièrement manqué. Les soubresauts de la vie nous avaient jeté chacun d'un côté de la route, sans pourtant nous frapper d'amnésie, bien heureusement! C'était donc avec une joie profonde qu'après un séjour de deux semaines chez les Bingley, j'avais retrouvé le chemin de mon premier foyer et le berceau de ma famille. Richard avait accueilli _la bande des quatre_ avec beaucoup d'émotion, d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas encore ma fille, future favorite en son cœur. Sur le quai de la gare où nous avions débarqué, il avait été la première silhouette que mon regard excité avait identifié, il n'avait pas tellement changé finalement... de loin. La recherche du moindre signe, indice signifiant, me porta à croire que ces dernières années avaient compté double, que son chagrin l'avait conduit sur le chemin sinueux de fausses idoles où l'alcool et les mauvaises fréquentations l'avaient appauvri, à tout point de vue. Lorsque je découvris son visage à peu de distance, je sus tout de ses matins blêmes, des idées morbides qui l'assaillaient à l'arrivée de la nuit... Nous n'avons pas été gênés dans le choix de nos premières conversations car Marianne les accaparait toutes! Puis nous nous autorisâmes à évoquer la vie parisienne, les affaires de William.

Tout à l'euphorie de retrouver mon cousin, je ne perdais pas de vue mes desseins premiers et je confiais les deux petites à Mme Bellet, en ayant, tout de même, pris soin d'organiser a minima leurs divertissements. Quel ravissement qu'être témoin du réchauffement de sa personnalité! Cette femme dont l'allure démodée et la silhouette voûtée, ne coïncidaient en rien avec son âge réel et moins encore avec le feu de ses envies, n'avait besoin que de cette étincelle pour recréer la flamme qui l'animait jadis. Les deux petites se vautraient avec délice et contentement sans cesse renouvelé, dans les bras voluptueux de celle qui connaissait assez le prix de l'éphémère. Elles remplirent, en trio infernal, Pemberley de leurs fous rires, de leurs cris et courses effrénées. Tout était vivant. Le visage de Richard reprit des couleurs, petit à petit, plus naturelles que ce gris jaunâtre qu'il affichait aux premiers jours de notre arrivée. Certaines habitudes, malsaines, furent plus douloureuses à abandonner mais il y parvint à force d'obstination. Entouré de cette invincible force de vie, avec ces creux et ses pleins, il sut trouver juste assez d'appétence pour reprendre pied et s'accrocher aux branches de l'arbre familial.

Alors qu'un soir tranquille, nous évoquions la condition des femmes dans les pays européens, puissances coloniales, nous abordâmes l'émouvante existence de Joséphine, martyre ordinaire d'une époque pas tout à fait révolue. Nous nous enflammâmes tous les deux sur le sujet des violences faites aux femmes, aux enfants depuis la nuit des temps, et nous demandions ce que nous pourrions bien y faire... Cette conversation tournait en boucles incessantes dans mon esprit, jour et nuit... jusqu'à exacerber ma fibre créatrice. Richard, âme sensible à mon bouillonnement intérieur, me fit part de son idée sur la question: élaborer un ouvrage mêlant clichés et textes sur les femmes victimes de violences** (sociales, institutionnelles, domestiques...) qui souhaiteraient témoigner. Ce livre pourrait compléter le travail de l'association que Richard me proposait de co- présider. Nous imaginions dès alors un foyer d'accueil pour commencer puis plusieurs, un peu partout... en Europe. La fièvre nous avait saisi! Je me sentais transporter, en une spirale étonnamment exaltante, si stimulante pour nos deux esprits échauffés. Nous avions déjà le titre en tête: «En leur nom».

Je vais dés à présent dérouler le film de mon imaginaire concernant nos deux tourtereaux, tels que je les connais.

Il s'était figé, à ses mots si agressifs et pourtant si justes. Elle avait raison. Il ne faisait que fuir sa propre vie. L'heure de l'affrontement avait sonné.

_«Écoute, Lizzie, je ne suis pas sûr que le moment soit bien choisi pour une explication...entre nous deux. Nous avons mal dormi et..._Il percevait la faiblesse du contrôle qu'il tentait d'imposer à sa propre voix.

_-Mais ça m'est bien égal! Je n'en peux plus, William! Je suis lasse de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris! _Elle le regardait fixement, une lueur belliqueuse, blessante. _Qu'est- ce que tu veux, toi? _

Il aurait voulu la gifler et la prendre dans ses bras tout à la fois, cette incroyable femme si impitoyable, si difficile, si exigeante. Il se reprit. _Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est t'aimer._ Il avait planté son regard, franc, direct dans le sien._ Et... puis, aussi que tu me laisses t'aimer comme je le voudrais. Mais pour tout cela, il me faut du temps, que tu me laisses du temps avec toi... parce que, du temps ensemble, nous n'en avons plus, Lizzie. Je ne rêve que de cela... rien d'autre, que du temps pour pouvoir t'aimer comme tu le mérites, ou plutôt comme nous le méritons tous les deux. _Il n'osait pas faire un geste en sa direction, de crainte de rompre le silence, à la fois tension et soulagement.

Elle s'était laissée tomber sur le rebord du lit plutôt qu'elle ne s'y était assise. Le visage dissimulé dans ses mains. _Et moi_, je_ voudrais un homme qui ne soit pas trop fort... _elle reniflait légèrement... _ni trop faible, mais assez de courage pour ne pas avoir trop de secrets, et aussi un homme qui sache dépasser les mensonges que l'on se fait, et puis que l'on fait aux autres. _Ses épaules étaient secouées par les sanglots et elle acheva en hoquetant: _Un homme qui sache me dire combien il a peur lui aussi de m'aimer mais qui prend le risque d'aller au bout de cette histoire»._

J'aime à imaginer ainsi la scène qui permit à ces deux volontés de se choisir à nouveau, car l'amour véritable ne peut s'affranchir des contraintes humaines, il réclame un renouvellement de la passion et cela, cela se gagne aussi par des actes posés où chaque amant reprend sa liberté, son enveloppe individuelle, le temps d'apprécier la valeur de ce qu'il ou elle vit. Des moments vertigineux comme celui- ci, ils en souffriront d'autres, l'amour à genoux, l'épuisement des patiences, l'émoussement des désirs communs, enfin tout ce qui constitue l'aventure amoureuse et chaque fois le fil du rasoir découpera une nouvelle page de leur histoire, ensemble ou non.

_**A suivre**_

* En 1980 , la France comptabilisait 1159 femmes incarcérées.

Le caractère de la délinquance et le profil type des femmes incarcérées restent assez différents de ceux des hommes. Les informations fournies par l'administration pénitentiaire font apparaître une surreprésentation des femmes dans le trafic de stupéfiants et dans les crimes de sang – notamment les crimes intra- familiaux, en particulier contre les enfants.

** Extrait d'un article du journal Le , du 16 mars 2013:

«Etats Occidentaux et pays musulmans ont surmonté vendredi 15 mars leurs profondes divergences pour s'accorder sur une une déclaration de l'ONU dénonçant les violences faites aux femmes. Après deux semaines de négociations entre les représentants des 193 Etats membres, l'Iran la Libye, le soudan et d'autres pays musulmans ont accepté d'inclure dans cette déclaration un paragraphe soulignant qu_'"aucune coutume, tradition ou considération religieuse"_ ne pouvait justifier de telles violences.

De leur côté, les pays occidentaux, notamment scandinaves, qui poussaient à l'adoption d'un texte vigoureux ont fait des concessions sur le chapitre des droits des homosexuelles et des droits sexuels.

Plus de 6 000 représentants de la société civile participaient depuis le 4 mars à cette 57e session annuelle de la Commission de l'ONU sur le statut de la femme. Des applaudissements nourris et des cris de joie ont salué l'annonce de l'adoption du texte tard vendredi soir au siège de l'organisation à New York. Michelle Bachelet, directrice exécutive de ONU Femmes, a qualifié la réunion d'_"historique"_, avant d'annoncer qu'elle quittait son poste pour reprendre sa carrière politique au Chili, dont elle a été présidente.

**ALLIANCE DES CONSERVATEURS**

Au cours des négociations, l'Iran, le Vatican ou la Russie s'étaient ligués dans une alliance conservatrice, selon des diplomates, pour tenter d'édulcorer le projet de déclaration finale soutenu par les Etats- Unis, le Canada et les Européens, notamment la Norvège et le Danemark. Cette impasse a menacé jusqu'à la dernière minute de faire échouer la réunion, comme cela avait été le cas en 2003.

Les pays conservateurs s'opposaient aussi à ce que des relations sexuelles imposées à une femme par son mari ou son compagnon soient considérées comme un viol et contestaient des références dans le texte au droit à l'avortement. Les Frères musulmans en Égypte avaient estimé vendredi que le texte en discussion à l'ONU était contraire à l'islam et conduirait à la _"déchéance totale de la société"_ en cas d'adoption.

Les pays doivent _"traiter et éradiquer en priorité les violences domestiques"_, souligne le texte finalement adopté. Selon un rapport de la Banque mondiale évoqué à la conférence, les femmes âgées de 15 à 44 ans sont plus nombreuses à décéder de mort violente que du paludisme, du sida ou de cancer réunis.

La conférence s'est tenue dans un contexte de mobilisation après l'attaque des talibans en octobre contre une adolescente pakistanaise, Malala Yousafzaï qui luttait pour promouvoir l'éducation des filles dans son pays, et le viol collectif d'une jeune Indienne en décembre dernier».

**La _Convention sur l'élimination de toutes les formes de discrimination à l'égard des femmes_ (1979) est l'un des instruments internationaux les plus importants pour la défense des droits des femmes.

Paroles de «Veiller tard», JJ Goldman

Les lueurs immobiles d'un jour qui s'achève.  
La plainte douloureuse d'un chien qui aboie,  
le silence inquiétant qui précède les rêves  
quand le monde disparu, l'on est face à soi.

Les frissons où l'amour et l'automne s'emmêlent,  
Le noir où s'engloutissent notre foi, nos lois,  
Cette inquiétude sourde qui coule dans nos veines  
Qui nous saisit même après les plus grandes joies.

Ces visages oubliés qui reviennent à la charge,  
Ces étreintes qu'en rêve on peut vivre 100 fois,  
Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines,  
Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard.

Ces paroles enfermées que l'on n'a pas pu dire,  
Ces regards insistants que l'on n'a pas compris,  
Ces appels évidents, ces lueurs tardives,  
Ces morsures aux regrets qui se livrent la nuit.

Ces solitudes dignes du milieu des silences,  
Ces larmes si paisibles qui coulent inexpliquées,  
Ces ambitions passées mais auxquelles on repense  
Comme un vieux coffre plein de vieux joués cassés.

Ces liens que l'on sécrète et qui joignent les êtres  
Ces désirs évadés qui nous feront aimer,  
Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines,  
Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonsoir, j'espère vous donner quelques raisons de suivre mes pérégrinations avec ce nouveau chapitre où vous "découvrirez" de nouvelles déclinaisons de la malveillance, légitimée ou non.**_

_**J'adhère totalement à cette proposition: faisons confiance à nos tourtereaux préférés car après tout, eux seuls savent où cette histoire nous mènera...**_

_**Richard me semble à moi aussi un bien beau personnage qui mérite toute notre attention.**_

_**Bien à vous, bonne lecture,**_

_**Calazzi.**_

**Chapitre 9**

Dans leurs yeux, veille ce désir de me punir.

De leurs bouches, les mots de la colère martèlent la même sentence.

_**Tristes confessions**_

_Un aumônier... Quelles confessions d'épouvante pourrais- je bien offrir à un représentant du Bien? Un être entièrement dévoué à son message d'amour céleste... Moi, qui git dans ce cloaque infâme qu'est devenu mon existence. Je voudrais ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus penser, ne plus me mouvoir. Hélas, mon indignité me conduit sur des territoires où le désœuvrement de mon corps encourage le réveil de mon âme. L'anesthésie n'aura pas duré. Mon esprit s'égare dans les méandres d'une mémoire qui m'est pourtant odieuse, cruelle. Je n'éprouve d'intérêt que pour ce qui n'est plus, ce que j'ai perdu et je n'ai de cesse de chercher refuge dans cet enfer humain comme un besoin insensé d'entretenir les lacérations de mon âme, emprisonnée dans ce corps inutile, honni, maltraité. J'use de tous les subterfuges possible pour masquer cet ultime contrôle sur ma vie, je dissimule la nourriture que j'émiette, réduite à quelques débris faciles à faire disparaître. Je me satisfais chaque jour à m'affamer, comme si ce manque, ce besoin impérieux me permettait de me sentir vivante, jusqu'à pouvoir m'affliger moi- même le châtiment que je mérite. Je suis en guerre contre moi- même. J'ai besoin de me punir._

_«L'enfer c'est les autres», peut- être... mais pour moi, dorénavant, l'enfer s'épanouit dans le feu de mon intimité, nourrit en son sein de cette extrême solitude à laquelle je me suis irrémédiablement condamnée. Chaque instant de vie contient une douleur immense, un insondable désespoir. Je n'aurais jamais fini de toucher le fond... Je n'entends plus que les clameurs d'une foule haineuse, avide de sang pour dessiner le visage de la vengeance. Je dois mourir pour racheter le mal commis. S'ils savaient combien je partage leur sentence... Et pourtant, persiste en moi, cette passion humaine qui hurle de douleur comme un vertige sans cesse renouvelé. La vie ne m'a pas quittée. Elle est tapie là, quelque part. Aucun mot ne peut recouvrir tout le mépris que je ressens pour cette flamme qui persévère, malgré l'incongruité de ma présence, malgré l'horreur que je porte en moi et sur moi. _

_Alors, je demeure enfermée dans l'instant, dans la pulsation du sang, celui de ceux que j'ai détruits mais aussi du mien, de cette évidence brutale qui m'a étreinte et accompagnée dans l'atrocité. _

_Je n'avais pas prévu de survivre. Mon geste n'a pas été fatal en ce qui me concerne. Même ma tentative de suicide a été une triste farce. Je m'étais allongée près de mon enfant... afin qu'il ne reste pas seul dans ce voyage définitif. Mais ils sont intervenus avant l'irrémédiable. Probablement pour pouvoir asséner une justice inébranlable, vindicative. Le miroir de ma bestialité a révélé leur propre animalité._

_Pour reprendre possession de moi- même, enclose dans cette prison intérieure, ma mémoire s'efforce de me restituer un peu de cette humanité à laquelle j'avais cru renoncer; car la mémoire nous rend humain. Au- delà de mes crimes, je me perds dans ces images rafraîchies, sensations chaleureuses, expressions affectueuses, ambiguïtés et évidences d'un passé rappelé à la vie. Dois- je interpréter mon existence passée au travers d'un prisme transcendantal? Aurais- je été vaincue par la manifestation d'une fatalité? Les blessures de mon enfance ont- elles fané à jamais mes chances de bonheur? J'ai longtemps souffert de n'avoir pas su conserver une image précise du visage de ma mère, possible héroïne d'un roman de Zola, à moins que ce ne soit Hugo. A son évocation, seule une silhouette aux contours flous, une impression de sourire persistent. Mes mains sèches s'accrochent aux pages écornées de ce témoin que j'ai toujours conservé auprès de moi, comme un talisman. Mon cœur s'apaise à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, du tendre regard de cette jeune femme dont la mine radieuse illumine mes heures sombres._

**Les quatre saisons**

_«Mieux vaut y mettre du cœur sans trouver de paroles,  
que de trouver des mots sans y mettre son cœur».  
Gandhi_

Je suis absolument extatique ces derniers jours, mes nuits s'achèvent inévitablement avec un sentiment épuisant d'euphorie. Mon esprit s'emballe en une inépuisable sarabande et ne s'apaise qu'au moment où je pose les yeux sur _les filles_, aux prises avec une Mme Bellet virevoltante. Paradoxalement, observer la vie, s'épanouissant au milieu de rubans colorés, animée de courses frénétiques ou même secouée de fous rires gargantuesques, modère mon ardeur psychique. Après ces semaines étranges et si éprouvantes au chevet de Joséphine, j'avais perdu le goût de la quiétude et je retrouvais maintenant la sensation d'engourdissement propre au temps qui passe sans évènement extraordinaire, sans soubresaut. Lorsqu'elle s'endort les traits de ma fille me bouleversent tant que je ne peux me détourner avant de longues minutes: la quiétude de son souffle, la courbe de ses cils, ce total abandon, si fort de sa confiance en l'avenir valent pour une leçon de vie. Lorsqu'elle est éveillée, comme tout parent à peu près attentif, je décrypte chaque mouvement, chaque expression à l'aune de son héritage génétique. Une enfant sans père n'est pas dénuée de ressemblance avec l'absent. Le hasard qui préside à la conception a dévolu à l'ingénue quelques qualités significatives que possédait son ascendant. Malgré son jeune âge, elle sait déjà enchanter par sa force de vie chaque membre du genre humain qui croise son chemin. Pourvu qu'elle en fasse meilleur usage que son malheureux géniteur.

Le temps, miraculeusement clément ce matin- là, avait permis à Richard d'emmener ce concentré de substances féminines en excursion, à laquelle j'avais renoncé car j'avais prévu de m'atteler à certaine tâches administratives concernant ce projet d'association- fondation consacrée aux femmes en difficulté, jusqu'au moment où je reçus cette lettre de Lizzie:

«Très chère Georgie,

Le ciel de Paris ne s'affranchit pas de cette grisaille désespérante que nous sommes bien obligés de tolérer depuis de nombreux jours, pour ne pas dire quelques semaines. Nous avons bien reçu ta dernière lettre, qui nous a heureusement divertis de la lourdeur du quotidien. J'ai glissé dans cette enveloppe quelques mots pour ma mère ainsi que les filles et te laisse le soin de les leur transmettre.

William et moi- même partageons l'enthousiasme que vous affichez Richard et toi, nous envisageons également de participer à cette généreuse aventure de ce côté- ci de la Manche si vous en êtes d'accord. Nous aurons l'occasion d'en discuter dès ton retour parmi nous. Jane m'a écrit avec quel ravissement elle avait accueilli votre petite troupe tonitruante et surtout combien maman avait repris vie depuis qu'elle est (partiellement...) en charge des petites. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour m'associer aux chaleureux remerciements de ma sœur aînée. Aucun mot ne traduira assez justement toute notre gratitude envers une âme si talentueuse que la tienne mais je peux tout de même essayer d'en témoigner! J'imagine que les filles ont grandi, que leurs joues ont rosi, leur appétit décuplé... Myriam reprend- elle confiance en elle? S'est- elle extraite de ce silence assourdissant dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée avant votre départ? Prononce- t- elle quelques mots? Ses regards sont- ils toujours empreints de cette gravité si déconcertante? En bref, des changements se sont- ils opérés? J'ai rassemblé tous les objets, souvenirs que j'ai pu trouver au sujet de notre chère Joséphine afin qu'elle puisse les consulter dès qu'elle le souhaitera, avec ou sans nous. J'y ai glissé quelques uns des textes que nous avions écrits sur les fragments de sa vie dont elle nous avait fait les dépositaires, ainsi que l'expression de notre amitié sincère envers elle, pour compléter le «trousseau».

J'aurais aimé terminer cette missive sur de vagues considérations au sujet de certaines connaissances ou sur l'actualité mais une affaire d'importance croissante m'oblige à rendre compte de bien noires pensées. En effet, je n'en ai parlé à personne jusqu'ici car je désirais vous épargner par dessus tout et je pensais pouvoir résoudre mes difficultés seule, le temps passant. Malheureusement je sais aujourd'hui et cela avec certitude, que cela s'avère impossible. Voici un compte rendu, devenu nécessaire, de cette odieuse histoire dont je suis, bien malgré moi, la protagoniste:

Depuis le début de mes études, je suis devenue la cible de rumeurs malveillantes au sein de l'hôpital où j'effectue de nombreuses heures ainsi qu'à la faculté de médecine où je persiste à étudier la discipline représentée par tant d'hommes, dont la misogynie altère bien souvent la capacité de jugement. Cela a commencé par des commentaires désobligeants sur mon sexe et surtout sur son manque d'intelligence, puis cela a rapidement évolué vers des plaisanteries grivoises au sujet de ma sexualité. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait que de ce types d'attaques, je n'étais pas plus malmenée que les autres femmes qui osent braver la toute- puissance masculine des bans de l'université ou des mandarins sévissant largement dans les services hospitaliers. J'avais recours moi aussi à des répliques assassines, rarement imméritées il faut bien l'avouer. Les forces n'étaient pas équilibrées mais j'étais en capacité la majeure partie du temps, de riposter.

Cependant, il y a quelques mois, un changement a eu cours dans ce que je nommerais «la personnalisation» de ces dénigrements perfides et terriblement discriminatoires. Ces coups bas évoluèrent en menaces, jusqu'aux chantages qui m'étaient directement adressés sous la forme de billets anonymes dont les contenus offensants mettaient en cause mon intégrité professionnelle, ma capacité à conduire mes études, et m'accusaient même de pratiquer le mensonge, voire la dissimulation d'erreurs médicales. Heureusement j'ai toujours pris soin de laisser des témoignages écrits de mes actes et prescriptions, pour lesquels j'avais systématiquement demandé validation auprès de mes maîtres.

Malgré tout, ce travail de sape a fini par déboucher sur une attitude de défiance de la part de la direction de l'hôpital, qui visiblement recevait les copies des mots qu'une main malveillante et anonyme déposait régulièrement dans mon vestiaire.

Hier, la polémique avait pris une telle ampleur que je fus une nouvelle fois convoquée, non pour m'en expliquer mais pour prendre acte d'une suspension de mon activité au sein du service médical, le temps pour eux d'enquêter avant de donner suite à ces terribles accusations qui risqueraient d'entacher à terme la réputation de l'établissement. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à cette profession et donc à quel point je suis touchée au plus profond de mon être. Je suis littéralement désemparée, désarmée, pour affronter une telle cabale dont je ne comprends ni l'origine ni le motif. N'ayant aucun pouvoir particulier, je ne fais d'ombre à aucune ambition personnelle. Ma vie privée ne me semble guère susciter de convoitises délirantes... Qui aurait intérêt à anéantir mes velléités professionnelles de façon si violente et si personnelle?

Ton frère à qui je viens de raconter les mêmes faits, extrêmement révélateurs de la turpitude de leur(s) auteur(s), m'a confié son «intuition» concernant le choix de la victime (qui n'est autre que moi) dans le sens où il pourrait s'agir d'une attaque le visant lui indirectement. Il m'a demandé de «rester tranquille» afin de lui laisser le temps et la possibilité d'investiguer de son côté sur ce qui lui paraîtrait logiquement une sorte de représailles destinées à le punir ou à valoir réparation.

Je ne suis pas (encore) parvenue à en savoir davantage sur ses intentions, suspicions exactes. Tu n'ignores pas combien il peut être secret... «muet comme une tombe» selon l'expression consacrée.

J'espère toutefois que tu sauras apprécier la douce félicité du climat anglais, sachant que mes actuelles difficultés sont probablement en cours de résolution.

Bien affectueusement,

Lizzie».

Il me fallut d'interminables minutes pour canaliser le train de mes pensées induites par ces mots. La question qui me taraudait se heurtait sans cesse au mur de l' incrédulité... Qui pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point? La suggestion de William me paraissait judicieuse mais elle insinuait la même méchanceté, la même volonté destructrice, peut- être pire d'ailleurs car elle faisait état d'une perversité incroyable! Nuire à autrui en blessant mortellement un être cher. N'est- ce pas là le signe d'une âme scélérate? Le désir de punir celui ou celle qui nous a personnellement atteint n'a rien de condamnable en soi, c'est même l'apanage du genre humain mais la recherche évidente du supplice le plus douloureux sur personne interposée! J'oscillais entre les frissons et les accès de colère. Que n'aurais- je pas infliger à celui, ou celle, qui avait ourdi un piège si sophistiqué car il n'est rien de plus délicat, vulnérable qu'une réputation?

Une femme perdue l'est à jamais. Cela reste valable aujourd'hui comme cela l'a été hier, sous tous les cieux. J'ai fait récemment une rencontre à Londres qui donne tout son sens à cette vérité intemporelle. Alors que je m'évertuais à rendre visite à toutes sortes de dames de la bonne société anglaise, je fis la connaissance d'une jeune femme d'une grande timidité, dont la volonté de discrétion avait fortement retenu mon attention. Une fois rendu tous les hommages auxquels je devais sacrifier pour «ma cause», à l'égard des dames patronnesses susceptibles de m'apporter un soutien nécessaire, je m'étais approchée de celle qui tentait désespérément de se confondre avec cette hideuse tapisserie, abondamment chargée de motifs floraux. Je vous ferai grâce des différentes manœuvres auxquelles je m'étais livrée pour atteindre cette si énigmatique personne. Finalement, elle accepta de répondre à ma cordiale invitation.

Ce fut pour elle comme pour moi une rencontre troublante où chacune se raconta, mettant de côté cette pudeur qui emprisonnait insidieusement les gracieux sujets de sa Majesté (pour moi) et de leurs voisins (pour Maureen). Native d'Irlande, Maureen n'avait que 16 ans lorsqu'elle fut envoyée dans une institution catholique***** renommée et dévolue à l'expiation des péchés commis par celles que la société bien pensante irlandaise souhaitait oublier ou «redresser». Cette adolescente fut contrainte d'effectuer le dur travail d'une blanchisseuse, dans le respect du silence le plus strict, sous peine de châtiments corporels prodigués par les sœurs en charge de ces «fallen women». Certaines jeunes filles parvenaient malgré tout à communiquer en profitant du relâchement de certaines nonnes, un peu moins cruelles sans doute... Ses compagnes d'infortune ignoraient bien souvent la raison de leur disgrâce infamante. Quel crime avait- elle bien pu commettre pour croupir dans une telle geôle? L'asservissement, les dures règles de fonctionnement, les punitions et surtout l'isolement extrême dans lequel ces pensionnaires, devenues anonymes, étaient impitoyablement maintenues, s'apparentaient aux caractéristiques de l'emprisonnement. Des femmes participaient à l'accomplissement d'une violence légitimée par toute une population se défaussant de toute responsabilité en se rangeant derrière une morale fallacieuse soi- disant religieuse. Décidément de Joséphine à Fantine, puis de Maureen à Tess d'Urberville******, le destin des femmes n'en finissait plus de les martyriser, de les jeter dans les pires épreuves dès leur plus jeune âge au nom de la suprématie masculine. Combien de femmes encore devraient souffrir de la nature de leur «genre» avant que l'on ne pourfende ces règles injustes où la victime est seule responsable de sa condition?

_**A suivre**_

*** **Les couvents de la Madeleine (_Magdalene asylum)_ sont issus du «Rescue Movement» qui prit naissance en Grande Bretagne et en Irlande au cours du XIXe siècle, et qui avait pour but la réhabilitation de femmes dites «perdues» ( terme désignant celles qui avaient eu des relations sexuelles hors mariage: prostituées, victimes d'abus sexuels, ou encore dont la sexualité était jugée trop précoce ou même celle dont la joliesse menaçait la pudeur).

De même que Marie-Madeleine avait lavé les pieds du Christ en signe de pénitence, les pensionnaires devaient accomplir des travaux de blanchisserie, afin de laver symboliquement leurs péchés. Cette activité commerciale permettait bien évidemment des rentrées d'argent nécessaires à la bonne marche et à l'entretien des couvents.

On parla très peu de l'existence de ces foyers jusqu'à ce que, en 1993, un ordre de sœurs à Dublin vendit une partie de son couvent à un promoteur immobilier, où la découverte d'une centaine de tombes anonymes frappa l'opinion.

Les conditions qui régnaient dans les couvents et les traitements subis par les pensionnaires ont été dépeints de façon frappante dans le film de Peter Mullan, The Magdalene Sisters (2002), justement salué par la critique.

**Petit résumé du début du film**: En Irlande, dans le comté de Dublin, en 1964. Lors d'un mariage, Margaret est violée par son cousin. La honte s'abat sur toute la famille. Au petit matin, le curé de la paroisse vient chercher Margaret.

Bernadette est pensionnaire dans un orphelinat. En grandissant, devenue jolie, elle suscite la convoitise des jeunes gens du quartier devant lesquels elle ne baisse pas les yeux. Considérant que sa nature et son caractère la destinent au pire, la direction de l'orphelinat la confie alors à l'unique institution susceptible de la maintenir dans le droit chemin.

Rose, qui n'est pas mariée, vient de donner naissance à un petit garçon. Séparée de son bébé, elle est emmenée au couvent des sœurs de Marie-Madeleine.

_******_ Roman de Thomas Hardy,écrit en 1891 dont l'héroïne est victime de la morale sexuelle conservatrice de son époque.

**La quête, adaptée en français par Jacques Brel, **Don Quichotte de la Mancha (comédie musicale adaptée du roman de Cervantés)

Rêver un impossible rêve  
Porter le chagrin des départs  
Brûler d'une possible fièvre  
Partir où personne ne part

Aimer jusqu'à la déchirure  
Aimer, même trop, même mal,  
Tenter, sans force et sans armure,  
D'atteindre l'inaccessible étoile

Telle est ma quête,  
Suivre l'étoile  
Peu m'importent mes chances  
Peu m'importe le temps  
Ou ma désespérance  
Et puis lutter toujours  
Sans questions ni repos  
Se damner  
Pour l'or d'un mot d´amour  
Je ne sais si je serai ce héros  
Mais mon cœur serait tranquille  
Et les villes s'éclabousseraient de bleu  
Parce qu´un malheureux

Brûle encore, bien qu'ayant tout brûlé  
Brûle encore, même trop, même mal  
Pour atteindre à s'en écarteler  
Pour atteindre l'inaccessible étoile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à qui croise mon chemin en ce territoire incertain,**

**comme habituellement, je fais part ici de mon émotion à chaque nouveau message que vous voulez bien inscrire sur ce site à mon égard, ou plutôt au sujet de ces mots écrits à votre intention. Je souhaite également la bienvenue à Annie, qui j'espère trouve plaisir, bonheur à lire nos tentatives "littéraires". **

**Je me suis permis quelques commentaires personnels sur la dimension historique qui ne reflètent que ma vision à moi... et qui constituent à mes yeux comme un écho aux problématiques de ces personnages de fiction. D'où, de votre point de vue, un possible sentiment d'un manque de transition entre les différentes parties de ce chapitre. La brutalité au fil de la narration est induite par la réalité historique.**

**Amicalement, **

**Calazzi.**

**Ps: pardonnez un trait d'humour quelque peu trivial concernant Hermès, messager aux pieds ailés, ;-)**

**Chapitre 10**

Dans leurs yeux, je guette l'indifférence.

De leurs bouches, j'attends le silence.

_**Le jardin des supplices**_

_Je me suis endormie, l'esprit embrouillé des mots d'Octave Mirbeau, terribles images d'une douleur délicieuse, pour celui qui la met en œuvre dans la chair d'un autre dont la détresse promet un plaisir épouvantable. Et j'ai rêvé de scènes de violence, de puissantes étreintes mortelles sur fond de sang aspergé, étoilé sur les murs et façades des lieux enténébrés où se jouaient la monstrueuse facétie d'humains pervers. Mais qui les a pervertis? La violence et son corollaire, le plaisir? Cette improbable union dont l'unique dessein est la jouissance née de la souffrance, émane-t-elle de nos entrailles? Des défauts de notre éducation? De la répression de nos pulsions qu'exige l'Ordre public? La justice répond- elle à ce besoin de rétablir un semblant de moralité?_

_Vivons- nous dans un monde décadent où les feux illusoires de l'argent ternissent la simplicité, la plénitude d'être au monde? Ne peut-on concevoir autrement les relations interpersonnelles que sous le joug de la jouissance ou l'indifférence des puissants dans la soumission des plus humbles. La passion immorale, peut- être même amorale de certains façonne le fonctionnement de ce qui se voudrait un modèle de société... universelle où les marchands du Temple règnent en maîtres du monde... _

_Au cœur des souvenirs qui affleurent, je revois très nettement la silhouette sculpturale de la première Barbie... oui, celle de 1959, la première d'une longue lignée de poupées aux mensurations invraisemblables, dont la fonction d'asservissement a échappé à beaucoup... sous prétexte qu'elle fut la première figurine bénéficiant d'une identité sexuelle destinée aux petites filles au beau milieu des poupons bien ronds dont l'existence encadrait le futur rôle de maman dévolu à leurs crédules propriétaires. S'en était fini du poupon, nous passions à la Femme! Poitrine offensive, taille de guêpe, jambes interminables et divinement galbées, maquillage bien marqué... coiffure aérodynamique... Voilà ce que nous étions destinées à devenir! Une superbe créature à la taille affûtée. Au fil du temps ces pantins ont acquis différentes tenues (et l'habit fait le moine comme nous le savons toutes) féminines, sportives, princières... ainsi qu'une famille (oui avec Skipper), un compagnon (l'inénarrable Ken au regard si vide, mais aussi des animaux de compagnie...) et une flopée de biens matériels (de l'habitat à la voiture) et pour finir divers types ethniques car toutes les petites filles du monde veulent s'identifier à Barbie, amie universelle qui transcende tous les différends culturels, économiques... Cela s'appelle l'uniformisation du bonheur à l'occidental. Le bonheur intégral résumé en une poupée mannequin. _

_Qui n'a pas de rage revu le maquillage en barbouillant hideusement l'un de ses visages à l'expression si ignoblement heureuse? Qui n'a pas désarticulé, démembré rageusement cette perfection incompréhensible faite femme? J'ai fini par le détester ce fantasme ambulant! Elle a somme toute incarnée toutes nos contradictions, nos paradoxes désespérants. Barbie est toujours là, fermement accrochée au mont Olympe, enchaînant les victoires malgré la concurrence qui tente de s'affirmer._

_C'est parfaitement ridicule, je croupis dans une cellule pour crimes de sang, j'attends la mort avec ferveur et pourtant, pourtant, bien qu'affaiblie, ce souvenir incongru de ma jeunesse me revient, retient encore mon attention. Quelle importance cela peut- il bien revêtir aujourd'hui? __Barbie peut- elle mourir? Comme moi? Je pourris lentement, trop à mon goût, car finalement la vie est chevillée à mon corps qui n'en finit pas de mourir de faim._

_Avant leur agonie, les enfants juifs de Majdanek__******__ dessinaient des papillons noirs sur les murs de leur mouroir. Et moi, moi, ce sont les traits parfaits d'un symbole grossier qui vient frapper le voile de mon esprit. L'amour est un chien de l'enfer__**** * **__a hurlé le poète et j'y souscris du fin fond de ma misérable nuit!_

**Les quatre saisons**

Depuis quelques mois, le visage du monde que je connaissais avait changé, à l'horreur nazie avait succédé une course effarante au cours de laquelle les protagonistes se jaugeaient à l'aune de leur capacité de nuisance. David Ben Gourion avait lu la Déclaration d'indépendance d'Israël, l'ONU avait adopté la Déclaration Universelle des droits de l'homme et du citoyen. Le coup de Prague********* puis le blocus de Berlin avait bousculé les Européens et leurs alliés américains en jetant une lumière crue sur l'affrontement entre deux blocs, deux visions du monde où s'opposaient, et cela pour les quatre prochaines décennies, violemment un culte totalitaire à la nécessité d'une liberté des peuples. L'Allemagne se scinda en deux parties bien distinctes, de la création de la République fédérale d'Allemagne naquit la République démocratique d'Allemagne... Finalement le flot incessant des candidats à l'émigration de l'Est vers l'Ouest se conclut, en une nuit de 1961, par la construction d'un «mur de la honte», matérialisant la brutalité d'un régime qui ne parvenait plus à dissimuler l'indignité de l'autre face de sa réalité. Le rideau de fer avait pour vocation de rendre le reste du monde aveugle et sourd.

Et avec une indéniable sobriété, Primo Levi avait relevé le voile du silence tombé sur ces nouveaux _Intouchables_, les survivants des camps, en publiant fin 1947, Si c'est un homme, récit nécessaire d'un revenant de l'enfer concentrationnaire. «Oublier le passé c'est se condamner à le revivre». Il lui fallut dix ans. Dix ans pour être entendu dans le monde entier.

Enfin, le vieux monde avait accouché dans la douleur. Et il n'est pas sûr que l'humanité ait définitivement acquis une connaissance intime et claire de ce que recouvrent les concepts de liberté et de justice.

Heureusement, certains messagers, aux pieds zélés, parvenaient à rétablir des voies de communication intercontinentales...

«_Chère G._

_N'ayant pas donné de mes nouvelles depuis trop longtemps, je me réjouis à l'avance du plaisir que va vous octroyer cette lettre! Car je ne doute pas que vous vous soyez tendrement languie de moi, ma jeune pupille! Je m'étonne tout de même de n'en avoir pas reçu non plus de mon côté. Mais je mets cela sur le compte de la pudeur naturelle de mes cousins britanniques. Oui, j'ose évoquer ici un cousinage car je m'apprête à épouser un éminent héritier de la mythique Amérique! Ma chère G., je ne sais par où commencer, j'entends d'ici vos cris de stupéfaction, de joie et même d'envie... Le rêve américain devient pour votre si chère amie, une réalité! Je dois cependant avouer que cela ne se fit pas en un jour. Mon admirable fiancé a hésité quelque temps avant de se décider à s'engager mais il n' y a là rien d'étonnant dans un vaste pays où les jeunes filles (une multitude vous dis- je) sont éduquées dans l'ultime but de faire un beau, très beau, mariage. Oui, ma jeune amie, la concurrence est rude, voire sévère. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous guider, de vous faire bénéficier de mon réseau afin que vous puissiez vous aussi connaître un bonheur sans égal. _

_Tout ici est démentiel! Les Américains voient grand , très grand et n'en éprouvent aucune espèce de culpabilité. Ils vouent une sorte de culte à la réussite, financière, sociale bien évidemment. _

_G., je dois vous laisser car j'ai mille choses à régler depuis le plan de table jusqu'à ma parure! Oh, mon Dieu, quelle parure!_

_Mille pensées,_

_Caroline B., future Mme Doe._»

Quelle a été ma réaction? Un véritable éventail de sentiments, allant, je vous laisse imaginer... de la consternation jusqu'à la pitié. Oui, Caroline B, future Madame _Anybody_ au pays du billet vert porte- bonheur, m'attriste finalement. Le spectacle de cette jeune femme se perdant dans une chasse frénétique au mari, dont la caractéristique majeure réside en la capacité d'offrir un confort sans limite à celle qui voudra bien se laisser acheter. Alors, voilà, au milieu du XXe siècle, en un pays qui se proclame celui des libertés, les femmes continuent de se préparer pour le sacre de leur vie: le passage du bras de leur père à celui de leur époux. D'un geôlier à un autre, même si l'image semble grossière, elle reste vraie. Mais d'où lui vient cette manie de m'appeler «G»? La connaissant, il s'agit certainement d'une mode outre- atlantique...Trêve de drame, je joins ci- dessous, la preuve que mon propre frère poursuit avec succès son apprentissage... et il me semble qu'il est doué:

«_Très chère Georgie,_

_Aucune épreuve ne nous sera épargnée. Comme tu ne l'ignores pas, il m'a fallu accompagner Charles aux Etats Unis, afin de veiller à l'équité des termes du futur contrat de mariage de sa sœur Caroline. Voilà bien la preuve que ma loyauté envers lui est sans faille pour m'astreindre à participer à cet épisode inédit du feuilleton «Caroline B au pays des cowboys et des Indiens». Car, ma très chère Georgie, j'éprouve réellement le sentiment d'être le spectateur, involontaire, d'une comédie de mauvais goût; je te promets cependant de tout tenter pour n'en retenir que les meilleurs aspects... Comme tu me l'as opportunément appris ces dernières années._

_Je ne résisterai pas non plus à tes interrogations évidemment pressantes concernant la dimension esthétique de notre affaire. Je suis particulièrement affligé de devoir décrire la transformation physique de la sœur de notre cher Bingley. J'entends déjà tes éclats de rire, et je me sens légèrement coupable d'en être l'instigateur aux dépends d'une créature probablement en souffrance. Ce n'est que l'identification par Charles de sa propre sœur que j'ai su l'identité de la virago à la profuse chevelure blonde oxygénée, artistiquement disposée autour de son crâne. Oui, Georgiana, Caroline a modifié la couleur de ses cheveux pour adopter un style qu'elle a intégré comme représentatif de la femme américaine. Elle ne s'est, malheureusement, pas arrêtée à ce détail, elle a également opté pour un geste encore plus radical... à savoir l'accentuation de ses courbes, de son buste en particulier. Elle semble vouloir approcher de la silhouette «provocatrice» de cette actrice à la chevelure rousse qui a enflammé tout l'Occident, dans le rôle- titre du film «Gilda». C'est proprement terrifiant. Le plus difficile à tolérer cependant se situe dans sa relation avec son fiancé. Un homme d'une grossièreté confondante, tant dans son allure que dans ses propos. Il semble considérer cette union comme un investissement de plus dans sa carrière d'éleveurs. La pauvre Caroline ne paraît pas comprendre qu'elle constitue un contrat supplémentaire dans le portefeuille de cet individu qui se réjouit apparemment de sa bonne affaire._

_J'en resterai là en ce qui concerne cette désolante histoire, très chère Georgie, de peur de t'ennuyer mais également de me complaire dans le sordide. _

_J'ai hâte d'en avoir terminé ici, et je pense d'ailleurs, ne pas être le seul... Sais- tu que Jane attend leur premier enfant? Je ne parviens que très difficilement à canaliser l'énergie de ce brave Charles._

_J'espère que ton périple en nos vertes contrées porte ses fruits en ce qui te concerne ainsi que toute la petite troupe. Raconte- moi comment grandissent les filles dans ta prochaine lettre et surtout comment va notre cousin Richard car j'imagine que vous passez de nombreuses heures ensemble autour de votre projet. Lizzie m'a parlé avec enthousiasme de son envie de participer à ce dernier et je ne peux que m'y associer._

_Affectueusement,_

_William._»

Outre- Manche, Lizzie était toujours en proie à une extrême agitation puisque le corbeau continuait son œuvre malfaisante. Comment lutter contre un ennemi invisible? N'est- ce pas la plus grande lâcheté des Hommes que de refuser le combat à visage découvert? La perversion de certains ne comportait de limites que celles fixées par leur propre imagination. Jusqu'où ce chemin de croix allait- il mener cette jeune femme, rendue aveugle au moment où elle devait livrer un combat vital? Qui et pour quelles raisons cette âme impitoyable nourrissait- elle de si obscènes désirs d'anéantissement? Des messages pourvoyeurs de menaces directes avaient métamorphosé la relève du courrier en un véritable calvaire.

Finalement le 30 novembre 1949, le haut-commissariat au Ravitaillement est supprimé, mettant fin aux tickets de rationnement, après neuf longues années de restrictions. Un sentiment de soulagement se diffusa au sein de la population dont les préoccupations pourraient se porter sur d'autres sujets, qui ne manquaient point par ailleurs.

_**A suivre**_

*****La première poupée Barbie a été présentée à l'American International Toy Fair de New York, le 9 mars 1959 par sa créatrice Ruth Handler.

******Elisabeth Kübler- Ross (1926- 2004), psychiatre américaine (originaire de Suisse) découvrit en 1947 ces dessins de papillons noirs sur les murs du camp de concentration nazi, situé en Pologne. Elle les choisit comme symbole de ses travaux, à savoir les soins palliatifs. E K-R est particulièrement connue pour la théorisation des étapes du deuil.

_******* Recueil de poèmes écrits par Charles Bukowski et édités en 1977 dont voici un extrait:_

_**Piégé**_

Ne déshabillez pas mon amour  
vous risqueriez de trouver un mannequin  
ne déshabillez pas le mannequin  
vous risqueriez de trouver  
mon amour.  
elle m'a oublié  
depuis belle lurette.  
elle est en train d'essayer un nouveau  
chapeau et paraît plus  
coquette  
que jamais.  
c'est une  
enfant  
et un mannequin

et la mort.

****** **Le 10 décembre 1948, les 58 États Membres qui constituaient alors l'Assemblée générale ont adopté la Déclaration universelle des droits de l'homme à Paris au Palais de Chaillot.

******* **Le **Coup de Prague** est le nom donné à la prise de contrôle de la Tchécoslovaquie en février 1948 par le Parti communiste tchécoslovaque, avec le soutien de l'Union soviétique.

Le 24 juin 1948, à l'issue d'une longue dégradation des relations entre les quatre occupants de l'Allemagne, l'Union soviétique bloque les voies d'accès terrestre à Berlin- Ouest. Le «**blocus de Berlin**» durera jusqu'au 12 mai 1949. C'est l'une des premières crises dans les relations internationales qui annonce la guerre froide. Pour empêcher la ville de Berlin de tomber sous l'influence de Staline, les Etats Unis ainsi que leurs alliés mettent en place un gigantesque pont aérien.

Paroles de «The Sound Of Silence», Simon and Garfunkel

******Hello darkness, my old friend,**  
___Bonsoir Ténèbres, ma vieille amie,_  
******I've come to talk with you again**  
___Je suis venu discuter encore une fois avec toi_  
******Because a vision softly creeping,**  
___Car une vision s'insinuant doucement en moi,_  
******Left its seeds while I was sleeping**  
___A semé ses graines durant mon sommeil_  
******And the vision that was planted in my brain, still remains**  
___Et la vision qui fut plantée dans mon cerveau, demeure encore_  
******Within the sound of silence**  
___A l'intérieur, le son du silence_

******In restless dreams I walked alone,**  
___Dans mes rêves agités j'arpentais seul,_  
******Narrow streets of cobblestone**  
___Des rues étroites et pavées_  
******'Neath the halo of a street lamp,**  
___Sous le halo d'un réverbère,_  
******I turned my collar to the cold and damp**  
___Je remontais mon col à cause du froid et de l'humidité_  
******When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light,**  
___Lorsque mes yeux furent éblouis par l'éclat de la lumière d'un néon,_  
******That split the night and touched the sound of silence**  
___Qui déchira la nuit et atteignit le son du silence_

******And in the naked light I saw,**  
___Et dans cette lumière crue je vis,_  
******Ten thousand people, maybe more**  
___Dix mille personnes, peut être plus_  
******People talking without speaking,**  
___Des personnes qui discutaient sans parler,_  
******People hearing without listening**  
___Des personnes qui entendaient sans écouter_  
******People writing songs that voices never share,**  
___Des personnes qui écrivaient des chansons qu'aucune voix n'a jamais partagée,_  
******And no one dared disturb the sound of silence**  
___Et personne n'osa déranger le son du silence_

******Fools, said I, you do not know,**  
___Idiots, dis-je, vous ignorez,_  
******Silence, like a cancer, grows**  
___Que le silence, tel un cancer, évolue_  
******Hear my words that I might teach you,**  
___Entendez mes paroles que je puisse vous apprendre,_  
******Take my arms that I might reach you**  
___Prenez mes bras que je puisse vous atteindre_  
******But my words, like silent raindrops fell,**  
___Mais mes paroles tombèrent telles des gouttes de pluie silencieuses,_  
******And echoed in the wells of silence**  
___Et résonnèrent dans les puits du silence_

******And the people bowed and prayed**  
___Et ces personnes s'inclinaient et priaient_  
******To the neon god they made**  
___Autour du dieu néon qu'elles avaient créé_  
******And the sign flashed out its warning**  
___Et le panneau fit clignoter ses avertissements_  
******In the words that it was forming**  
___A travers les mots qu'il avait formés_  
******And the sign said : the words of the prophets**  
___Et le signe dit : les mots des prophètes_  
******Are written on the subway walls**  
___Sont écrits sur les murs des souterrains_  
******And tenement halls,**  
___Et des halls d'immeubles,_  
******And whispered in the sounds of silence**  
___Et murmurés à travers les sons du silence._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour amies lectrices,**_

_**il paraît que l'on fête les mamans aujourd'hui... alors bonne fête à toutes les femmes, les mamans et toute les autres! Trêve de provocation, je vous livre la suite de cette histoire en espérant ne pas vous avoir perdues en chemin! **_

_**Bonne lecture à vous,**_

_**Calazzi, au service de ces dames.**_

**Chapitre 11**

Dans leurs yeux, il n'y a pas âme qui vive.

De leurs bouches, il n'y a qu'un souffle dérisoire.

**Désir, mensonges et vérité**

_Selon Henri Bergson, il ne faut pas confondre temps et durée. L'avantage de mon emprisonnement se situe dans cette absence de paradoxe: le temps est aboli, cette mesure artificielle se confond finalement avec la subjectivité du temps ressenti, l'immobilisme ralentit ou au contraire accélère tout, au point que l'espace- temps est littéralement dilaté, sans plus de repères. Le temps objectif ne s'égrène qu'à l'aune des instants collectifs, qu'au rythme du collectif (repas, sorties, visites). Pour moi, tout cela n'existe plus. Ni repas, ni sortie, ni visite. J'achève l'œuvre de déshumanisation qu'inflige la société à tout délinquant, déviant condamné._

_Je me suis sentie avilie lorsque j'ai découvert ta trahison. N'était- ce pas alors le revers d'une fierté incongrue, car en amour, rien ne sert d'arborer une telle vanité. Et puis, et puis, j'ai su que c'était toi, seulement toi que tu avais abaissé, par la profondeur de ton mensonge. Ce n'était pas moi, c'était ce que je représentais, comme un vague reflet de ta conception de l'amour, du couple, que tu avais offensé. Pour m'humilier, il eût fallu que tu me souilles mais la tache n'a éclaboussé que les fragments de nos illusions de jeunesse, ces rêves flous que nous n'avions pas su quitter. Mon cœur révolté s'attriste aujourd'hui de cette incompréhension... _

_Triste Lelio__*****__ qui parcourt les méandres de la fourberie sous le masque d'une aimable figure, et dont la course effrénée n'a d'autre but que la satisfaction de ses besoins... non point d'un désir protéiforme, mais d'une fascination pour un dieu dérisoire et toujours plus décevant. Je n'ai pas pris garde à l'essoufflement manifeste de cet oiseau blessé («Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux»,L. Aragon), notre amour n'avait pas grandi au même rythme que chacun de nous. Le malentendu débute à cet instant précis où l'imperceptible écartement de deux désirs d'abord fusionnels s'installe sans qu'il ne devienne problématique. Jusqu'à la rupture. O__n craint seulement de n'être pas toujours aimé, parce qu'on ne croit pas être digne de l'être. C'est en cela que ton mensonge m'a si durement touchée. Parce que j'ai cru avoir perdu ma dignité, fondement de toute personne humaine. Mais ce n'était plus qu'un amour à faire peur, comme un ridicule épouvantail, égaré au milieu d'un champ de bataille._

_Les éclats de nos fixations, cristallisations dérisoires t'ont conduit droit au néant, celui d'un être vaniteux, attaché à l'accessoire puis à ce grand vide énigmatique qui signe la fin de la vie. Ce fut une erreur fatale que de croire que la vilénie de l'un peut nous transformer si intimement qu'elle nous envahit tel un processus de cancérisation non pas cellulaire mais psychique, morale. Tes mensonges n'ont jamais été miens et pourtant... le mensonge lie indéfectiblement le menteur à sa victime. Comme une connivence invisible mais réelle entre celui qui trompe et celui qui accueille. La fausseté réside-t-elle seulement dans le non respect de la réalité? Ce serait si simple de conclure que l'erreur est un mensonge... non, le mensonge est un masque conscient, délibéré, d'une réalité intérieure, car le menteur déguise aussi sa pensée, ses sentiments. Le mensonge s'immisce dans l'intimité de celui qui le reçoit et l'accepte. La victime se sent souillée, humiliée, en laissant pénétrer __au sein de son esprit la duplicité d'un autre. Au- delà des serments illusoires échangés, le mensonge désunit impitoyablement par la brutalité de son égoïsme. Car c'est le désir d'un autre, la concupiscence qui motive le menteur. Quel plaisir as- tu pris à jouer avec le velours de la confiance? Quelle ivresse engage un être tout entier sur la voie de la fausseté? Quel châtiment peut-on infliger à un manipulateur avéré? L'Enfer serait-il peuplé de menteurs, de menteuses? _

_Sisyphe était-il accroché à un mensonge ou à la vérité? Où se situe la damnation éternelle? _

**Les quatre saisons**

**«J'aime mieux être homme à paradoxes qu'homme à préjugés.»(_JJ Rousseau) _**

L'aube avait à peine déchiré son voile qu'un jeune homme se hâtait sur les trottoirs encore glissants de Paris, la détermination se lisait dans toute sa physionomie jusque dans son regard. Il franchissait déjà le porche d'un luxueux hôtel particulier quand un majordome à la livrée éclaboussée des ors de la maison lui ouvrit la porte d'apparat, l'invitant d'un geste à pénétrer.

La grande dame n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, quelle que soit son humeur, parfaitement lisse.

«_Alors, mon cher neveu, que me vaut l'insigne honneur de cette visite?_ _Pure courtoisie?_ Mme de Bourg ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de son interlocuteur, de crainte sans doute de manquer le moindre indice de déconfiture de sa part. _Je ne parviens pas à dater notre dernière rencontre... Oh, n'était- ce pas les noces de cet infortuné Colin? _Sa voix emplissait la pièce, il était difficile de l'imaginer susurrer des mots d'amour.

_- Il me semble en effet, ma tante. _William persistait à lui renvoyer la froide politesse de convenance. _«L'infortuné»?_ _Le malheureux aurait- il perdu les confortables privilèges dont vous l'honoriez il y a peu?_

-_Soyez sûr que vous n'avez rien à lui envier, William. _Cette noble figure était demeurée debout, dangereusement raide, prête à affronter n'importe quelle avanie. _Laissons là les politesses, mon neveu, sa cause ne vaut pas que nous nous y penchions davantage._

_-Alors, je n'envie point vos faveurs étant donné le peu de cas que vous faites de vos fidèles... valets. A-t-il si peu de mérite qu'il en sent déjà la disgrâce? _Il était venu dans la ferme intention de découvrir qui se cachait derrière la cabbale dont Lizzie était victime. Attentif à ce qui se déroulait dans cette pièce mais résolu à endormir la vigilance du dragon, il fixait le portrait de son défunt oncle, accroché au mur. Louis de Bourg n'avait absolument rien de remarquable de son vivant, l'auteur du portrait n'avait apparemment pas fait preuve d'enthousiasme non plus.

_-Quelle singulière délicatesse vous honore, cher neveu. Le sort du commun des mortels vous intéresserait- il? Je ne crois pas avoir ouï dire que vous vous préoccupiez de son destin. Une lubie récente? Un intérêt commun vous réunirait- il? _Son regard d'ordinaire si froid rayonnait d'une lueur mauvaise et ne le quittait pas.»

Aussi autoritaire fut-elle, comment imaginer que sa tante, Madame de Bourg, eût pu verser dans de telles manigances, sordides intrigues? A quel moment avait- il pensé qu'elle avait pu tremper dans une si sombre histoire? Le péché d'orgueil. L'envie et la colère. Les motifs s'accumulaient... Ne s'était-elle jamais enorgueillie d'avoir blessé à mort quelques réputations, ici ou ailleurs? N'avait- elle jamais justifié de si perfides actions par l'atteinte d'objectifs «nobles» comme la conservation de sa propre renommée? Que savait- elle?

_«Non, je ne connais aucun revirement de sentiment envers cet homme qui paraît avoir connu le malheur de vous déplaire, ma tante. Je m'interrogeais tout bonnement sur l'origine de son discrédit. _William connaissait suffisamment bien sa tante pour ne pas tenter une attaque frontale qui n'aurait eu pour conséquence qu'un regain d'énergie et de défiance de son côté.

_-Ce vaurien n'a pas été à la hauteur des espérances que j'avais placées en lui. Vous rendez- vous compte que par son manque de discrétion, il nous a fait perdre l'amitié et le soutien financier de notre mécène le plus estimable! Cet hypocrite n'a rien trouvé de plus remarquable que de se comporter en parfait libertin alors qu'il se présentait en père la morale devant l'assistance quelques minutes plus tôt! J'étais absolument scandalisée par son attitude! _Elle avait commencé à s'agiter, froissait nerveusement les plis soyeux de sa robe entre ses doigts osseux. _De toute mon existence, William, je vous l'assure, je n'ai ressenti un tel sentiment de honte! J'assistais à un véritable désastre, et j'avais beau me démener pour faire oublier l'injure à laquelle avait été exposé notre généreux donateur: rien n'y fit, ni les serments, ni les formules d'apaisement, ni la promesse de renvoi de l'insolente créature qui nous représentait si mal!_

_-C'est donc son esprit fantasque qui vous a prise au dépourvu et même déplu? Une simple incartade au règlement et le voilà banni de vos terres? _William brûlait d'apprendre le plus de précisions possible de la bouche de sa glorieuse tante.

_-Diantre non! Je ne sais si de sa perfidie ou de sa bêtise... je suis la plus outrée. _Elle s'était ressaisie, ses doigts d'oiseau de proie avait relâché leur étreinte. _Ce fieffé imbécile a poursuivi de ses assiduités l'épouse de notre bien aimé prince consort! Et pour sa défense, que croyez- vous qu'il ait argué? Non pas un égarement momentané et exceptionnel, dû à un surcroît de travail... par exemple. Que nenni! Le fat a regretté avoir manqué de prudence! Quel manque de discernement! _Elle laissa échapper un ricanement, aussi terrifiant que celui d'une hyène à l'affût d'une créature à l'agonie.

_-Si j'entends bien, ma chère tante, l'offense est venue de son indiscrétion et non de la nature de ses exactions. _Il n'y tenait plus devant tant de grossièreté des sentiments.

_-Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous comprendre, cher William. _Son regard oblique commandait à son interlocuteur de persévérer dans sa démonstration.

_-Je vais donc vous livrer le fond de ma pensée en quelques mots: trahir un principe de fidélité à son épouse ne constitue pas un affront; en revanche, l'entorse au sacrosaint code de bonne conduite, incluant une manne financière, devient blasphème, voire même motif de bannissement. _Il regardait ses propres mains, posées sur ses genoux, reflétant une impression de maîtrise de soi._ Finalement, le principal reproche que vous lui assénez réside non pas dans son hypocrisie, puisqu'elle nous concerne tous n'est- ce pas, mais dans son absence d'intelligence stratégique. Le plus regrettable étant que son priapisme n'ait pas célébré une autre muse... et qu'importe si ce n'est pas celle qu'il a promis d'aimer par delà la mort. _Maintenant il la défiait, tranquillement.

_-Méprises- tu les biens de ce monde?_ Le brusque passage au tutoiement, signait une escalade dans le conflit. Ses paupières battaient de plus en plus rapidement. Les ailes de son nez aquilin s'étaient pincées._ Moi, cher William, j'ai du bien et j'aime le pouvoir que cela m'octroie. Alors je veux savoir avec qui je le partage, du moins à qui je peux le déléguer. _Ses doigts écartés et raides défroissaient des plis imaginaires le long de ses manches. _Pour en revenir à cet être inconsistant, est- il besoin d'aimer sa femme? Depuis quand le mariage nous prie-t-il de donner à la fois notre main et notre cœur à un seul maître? Ne s'agit-il pas de fonder une famille sur les bases de la conservation du patrimoine et du respect dû au rang. Une personne raisonnable ne doit pas demander autre chose, cher neveu. Le mariage d'amour n'est qu'invention de la modernité et ne concerne que les classes laborieuses. Le bonheur n'a rien à voir avec l'éphémère, l'inconsistance d'un tel sentimentalisme._

_-Alors c'est tout? _Il s'était redressé. Ses pas l'avaient conduit près de la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés. _C'est tout ce qui importe pour vous ma tante? Une vitrine bien fardée adoucit la rudesse de tels principes. Vous ne savez donc pas ce qu'est le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimée, et vous ne vous en souciez visiblement pas. _

_-William, avant de prendre congé, je vous prierais de choisir une formule plus douce. _Le toisant, elle revint sur sa première idée. _Non, c'est mieux ainsi, retournez à votre carabin en jupon à la triste réputation et estimez- vous heureux de votre aveuglement. _Ses bras croisés soulignaient la fermeté de ses paroles. _Cependant, je vous déconseille vivement de revenir en ces lieux, William, quelles que soient vos raisons, vous ne trouverez dorénavant rien d'autre qu'une porte close._

_-Madame. _William avait blêmi. _J__e ne vous prierai plus que d'une chose: attendez que j'ai tourné les talons, pour afficher un dégoût à mon égard.»_

Ainsi se conclurent les relations coûteuses entre William et notre indigne tante, personnage obsédé par l'avoir plutôt que l'être. Son existence n'avait revêtu d'importance que dans la mesure de sa capacité de nuire à autrui.

De son côté, et en l'absence de William, Lizzie s'était appliquée à solliciter les quelques connaissances, dans le milieu hospitalier, qui acceptaient encore de lui adresser la parole. Elle commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'une ancienne sage- femme lui fit part de son étonnement concernant certains faits, apparemment anodins, qui s'étaient répétés mais qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être _a priori_. Elisabeth avait opté pour une stratégie assez simple, elle demandait systématiquement à chacun de ses interlocuteurs s'ils avaient noté la présence de certaines personnes aux abords des vestiaires féminins à des heures inhabituelles (hors changements d'équipes). C'est donc Mme Jacques qui lui rapporta les premiers éléments dignes d'intérêt. Lizzie avait pris la décision de téléphoner et de prendre rendez- vous afin d'initier une confrontation.

Ce matin-là, elle avait dressé la table du petit- déjeuner, pour elle et pour lui, lorsque ses yeux ébahis déchiffraient pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, ces fragments du journal fraîchement paru:

_«Un baiser digne d'Auguste Rodin!_

_C'est avec un enthousiasme forcené que Mlle Lydie Bellet a accueilli la nouvelle de sa victoire, et pas des moindres puisque la demoiselle a triomphé de la tiédeur ambiante en gagnant le concours du plus long baiser! _

_En cette belle journée ensoleillée, la foule s'était réunie autour d'un modeste groupe de jeunes gens, égayés par la perspective de partager la chaleur de leur haleine avec une créature du beau sexe au moins aussi excitée qu'eux...»_

Cette mauvaise littérature s'affichait aux côtés d'une photographie édifiante du couple, heureux vainqueur, où le visage de sa sœur étalait sa joie et sa niaiserie de championne.

Seigneur! Comment annoncer cela à leur mère qui venait à peine d'étrenner sa nouvelle vie...? Comment lui épargner la preuve d'une telle vacance d'esprit chez sa fille préférée?

Que de chemin encore à parcourir jusqu'au 26 août 1970... où une gerbe de fleurs («Il y a plus inconnu que le soldat inconnu: sa femme!») fût déposée sur la tombe du soldat inconnu, sous l'Arc de Triomphe à Paris, en l'honneur de la femme de ce dernier par une dizaine de femmes qui furent arrêtées par les gendarmes... Jour de la naissance du MLF.

_A suivre_

* Personnage masculin de La Fausse suivante (ou Le fourbe puni), dont voici un extrait, Acte III, scène IX, Marivaux.

DIVERTISSEMENT:

Cet amour dont nos cœurs se laissent enflammer,

Ce charme si touchant, ce doux plaisir d'aimer

Est le plus grand des biens que le ciel nous dispense.

Livrons-nous donc sans résistance

À l'objet qui vient nous charmer.

Au milieu des transports dont il remplit notre âme,

Jurons-lui mille fois une éternelle flamme.

Mais n'inspire-t-il plus ces aimables transports ?

Trahissons aussitôt nos serments sans remords.

Ce n'est plus à l'objet qui cesse de nous plaire

Que doivent s'adresser les serments qu'on a faits,

C'est à l'Amour qu'on les fit faire,

C'est lui qu'on a juré de ne quitter jamais.

Jurer d'aimer toute sa vie,

N'est pas un rigoureux tourment.

Savez-vous ce qu'il signifie ?

Ce n'est ni Philis, ni Silvie,

Que l'on doit aimer constamment ;

C'est l'objet qui nous fait envie.

Amants, si votre caractère,

Tel qu'il est, se montrait à nous,

Quel parti prendre, et comment faire ?

Le célibat est bien austère ;

Faudrait-il se passer d'époux ?

Mais il nous est trop nécessaire.

Mesdames, vous allez conclure

Que tous les hommes sont maudits ;

Mais doucement et point d'injure ;

Quand nous ferons votre peinture,

Elle est, je vous en avertis,

Cent fois plus drôle, je vous jure.

**Paroles de «Le baiser», Alain Souchon**

Je chante un baiser osé  
Sur mes lèvres déposé  
Par une inconnue que j'ai croisée  
Je chante un baiser

Marchant dans la brume  
Le cœur démoli par une  
Sur le chemin des dunes  
La plage de Malo Bray-Dunes

La mer du Nord en hiver  
Sortait ses éléphants gris vert  
Des Adamo passaient bien couverts  
Donnant à la plage son caractère  
Naïf et sincère  
Le vent de Belgique  
Transportait de la musique  
Des flonflons à la française  
Des fancy-fair à la fraise

Elle s'est avancée  
Rien n'avait été organisé  
Autour de moi elle a mis ses bras croisés  
Et ses yeux se sont fermés fermés

Jugez ma fortune  
Sous l'écharpe les boucles brunes  
C'est vrai qu'en blonde j'ai des lacunes  
En blonde j'ai des lacunes

Oh le grand air  
Tournez le vent la dune à l'envers  
Tournez le ciel et tournez la terre  
Tournez tournez le grand air  
La Belgique locale  
Envoyait son ambiance musicale  
De flonflons à la française  
De fancy-fair à la fraise

Toi qui a mis  
Sur ma langue ta langue amie  
Et dans mon cœur un décalcomanie  
Marqué liberté liberté chérie  
Je donne des parts  
Pour ce moment délicieux hasard  
Adamo MC Solar  
Oh ! tous les milliards de dollars  
Le vent de Belgique  
Envoyait mélancolique  
Ses flonflons à la française  
De fancy-fair à la fraise

Si tout est moyen  
Si la vie est un film de rien  
Ce passage-là était vraiment bien  
Ce passage-là était bien

Elle est repartie  
Un air lassé de reine alanguie  
Sur la digue un petit point parti  
Dans l'audi de son mari  
Ah ! son mari

Je chante un baiser  
Je chante un baiser osé  
Sur mes lèvres déposé


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes, éventuellement tous,**

**La fin approche... alors j'en profite pour asséner de nombreux remerciements aux lectrices généreuses qui continuent de me porter, de porter cette histoire! Je souhaite la bienvenue à Lolélie.**

**Mes amitiés,**

**Calazzi.**

**Chapitre 12**

Dans leurs yeux, luit la profondeur de ma nuit.

De leurs bouches, le silence rugit.

**Demeurer en paix**

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai parcouru la dernière lettre de ma vie. La distribution du courrier est toujours un moment rare, précieux car porteur de tout le malheur de la condition des détenu(e)s. Le souffle des gens libres nous atteint, suspend sa course à l'instant même où nos yeux avides les dévorent. Chaque mot, chaque ponctuation ordonnent notre univers fermé en un nouvel agencement. C'est donc avec ce doux visage aimant que je sombrerai..._

**«Tout condamné à mort aura la tête tranchée», article 12 du Code pénal **(Code des délits et des peines de 1810).

_Il est tout à fait illusoire d'espérer qu'un Hugo, un Jaurès ou un Zola se dressent dans le but de défendre ma tête. Voici les pitoyables mots qui me venaient à l'esprit:_

_«Mesdames, Messieurs les jurés,_

_Je n'ai d'existence, de raison de vivre que l'attente du châtiment capital. Je n'attends que de mourir, j'espère après votre verdict fatal et sans appel. Car je ne puis qu'approuver cette volonté de verser le sang impur de la criminelle que je fus en ce jour funeste. »_

_S'élevait cette silhouette hideuse, menaçante, élancée aux bras maigres et raides. Un courant glacé heurtait la nuque de chaque spectateur à la vue de ce monstre trônant sous un dais dont le mouvement de recouvrement n'avait pour but que d'obscurcir la vue de ce qui allait se dérouler. Puis, repérable à son halo sombre, paraissait la silhouette du maître des lieux, celui dont la vue paralysait toute velléité de fuite, tout transport émotionnel. Le bourreau. Son visage masqué ôtait toute trace d'humanité à la situation. Il détenait, au final, les bribes de ce qui constituait encore un être humain. L'agonie, mon agonie lui appartient. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule façon de mourir, entre ses mains... _

_Des mains robustes, presque caressantes dégageaient ma nuque, la bise faisait voleter quelques mèches de cheveux oubliées... coupées prestement afin de ne pas gêner la lame._

_Dignement. Peut- on mourir dignement lorsque l'on est à genoux, les poignets et les pieds encordés, le dos voûté, le cou dégagé attendant la lame d'un boucher?_

_Comment peut- on exercer un tel métier? Œuvrer dans ce sinistre abattoir à ciel ouvert où les corps à découper sont ceux de leurs semblables... Qui sont les bourreaux? A chaque discussion au sujet de l'abolition, les anti et les pro s'affrontent sur le terrain de la gravité des crimes en lien avec la morale (la loi du talion) pour les uns, et sur l'inhumanité de ce traitement (la violence légitime de l'Etat) en accord avec la conscience publique pour les que l'on s'interroge sur la personnalité des suppliciés, des jurés, on omet de réfléchir à celle de celui qui «agit» la sentence. Dans les pelotons d'exécution, un fusil est toujours armé de balles à blanc afin d'éviter les tourments du remord aux soldats qui appliquent la peine. Avec la guillotine, nulle délicatesse métaphysique, le bourreau assume pleinement son rôle de pourfendeur de têtes criminelles. Conçoit-il sa tâche comme une grandeur d'âme qui transcenderait le Bien et le Mal? Ne serait- ce qu'un devoir accompli vaillamment en dehors de toute considération personnelle?_

_Devient- on bourreau de père en fils? L'amour, la passion du métier se transmettent- ils? La brutalité du geste peut- elle s'adoucir de sa légalité? Son costume ordinaire en fait- il un homme «normal»? De quoi ses rêves sont- ils peuplés? Quel type d'ambition l'anime? Sa créativité se limiterait- elle à des aménagements techniques pour réussir rapidement et proprement la décapitation? Comment s'organise leur profession? Quels en sont les commandements? Leurs proches savent- ils qui ils sont? Leur présence au sein des rassemblements familiaux modifie-t-elle l'atmosphère festive? Comment expliquent- ils à leurs enfants que la mort est leur métier?_

_C'était ainsi que je l'imaginais, ma révérence. Ces images si présentes appartiennent à mon esprit, elles ne sont pas ma réalité... Mes membres grêles s'engourdissent au même rythme que ma tête devient cotonneuse. Ce doux état de faiblesse m'envahit pleinement, je pars... Ce ne sont pas des papillons noirs qui volètent sous mes paupières... Il n'y a que ce rouge incandescent, violent qui brûle sous cette fine membrane. Une dernière image de l'éclaboussure sanglante qui scella mon destin en ce jour fatal où j'ai brisé la promesse d'amour._

**Les quatre saisons**

Notre séjour outre- Manche touchait à sa fin. Les filles avaient pris de belles couleurs, avaient forci et exposaient leur contentement à coups de joyeux piaillements. Mme Bellet ne les quittait que fort rarement, généralement pour vaquer à des occupations personnelles qui ne traînaient pas en longueur... Cette femme que j'avais vue brisée, au bord du précipice, avait su réinventer _sa_ raison de vivre. Le changement n'avait pas radicalement modifier sa personnalité, il l'avait adoucie et cela la rendait vivante et même rayonnante. Richard reprenait des forces, tranquillement, à vitesse d'homme. Notre projet avait trouvé un écho en lui et serait porté par son courage et l'élan vital qui vibrait de nouveau en lui. Je ne reviendrai sur le sol de mes ancêtres qu'à l'approche de l'inauguration du foyer d'accueil pour femmes et jeunes filles dans la banlieue londonienne. Les détails matériels et financiers étaient quasiment réglés. Jane Bingley avait décidé de nous retrouver à Paris pour la durée de sa grossesse, Charles ayant réorganisé ses activités professionnelles de façon à pouvoir la suivre.

La jalousie avait séparé deux cœurs pourtant aussi proches qu'éloignés. Après coup, nous avions compris qu'une sourde rancune grondait puis avait libéré petit à petit son fiel. Entre elles, s'étaient dressées les ombres... du plus loin de la nuit. Je retranscris ici le témoignage qu'Élisabeth m'a livré, dans une lettre, concernant de bien tristes évènements.

«Un pâle soleil matinal dardait ses timides rayons sur toute l'étendue d'ardoises des toits de Paris. Je tentais de ravaler la colère que je ressentais depuis que ce cauchemar avait débuté, les sombres émotions avaient dorénavant une furieuse tendance à obscurcir ma conscience. Ma conversation avec la délicieuse Mme Jacques avait été extrêmement instructive car même si je ne pouvais affirmer catégoriquement qui était à l'origine de mes tourments, je possédais de sérieuses présomptions. Cette dernière avait noté la présence d'une certaine personne aux abords des vestiaires de l'hôpital, à quelques reprises. Personne dont elle ne pouvait s'expliquer l'extrême discrétion, voire le sentiment de dissimulation qui caractérisaient ces allées et venues. C'est donc dans un état de tension intense que je parcourais la distance entre mon domicile et le sien. Trajet que je n'avais pas effectué depuis de nombreux mois maintenant. Mes pas précipités me conduisaient vers la vérité, aussi laide et déplaisante soit- elle, je devais savoir. Dusse- je en perdre le souvenir d'une amitié de jeunesse...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, je n'avais pas encore appuyé sur la sonnette. Elle m'attendait, avait composé un visage parfaitement lisse dont l'expression neutre ne pouvait pas dissimuler un manque de bienveillance ou de plaisir à ma vue. D'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé, elle m'invita à la suivre à l'intérieur, je la suivis en tentant de réprimer le tremblement de mes mains moites. Après avoir accompli les formalités que la politesse imposait, confortablement installées dans son salon, je lui demandais comment sa vie se déroulait.

_- «Oh, à merveille, Elisabeth, j'ai même oublié comment j'ai pu me contenter d'autre chose auparavant. _Son sourire faux plaqué sur le visage ne m'inspirait que dégoût. _Mais je ne voudrais pas heurter tes propres convictions sur le sujet du mariage._

_-Ce n'est pas le mariage que je conteste, tu le sais bien. Nous nous sommes toujours entendues là- dessus. _Ma voix commençait à monter dangereusement dans les aigus._ Il s'agit de cette fatalité inacceptable dans laquelle certains nous confinent et même nous emprisonnent et qu'il nous faut vaincre!_

_-De quelle liberté parles- tu? De celle qui fait prendre pour cible de moquerie les femmes célibataires? De celle qui oblige les femmes à accepter des emplois dégradants car elles n'ont pas d'autres sources de revenus? Décidément, tu n'as rien perdu de ton aveuglement haineux! _Une lueur méchante avait pris le dessus dans son regard. Je l'avais enfin amenée à un état émotionnel propice au lâcher- prise. _Que sais- tu du bonheur que je connais avec mon époux? Tes désillusions personnelles et professionnelles ne constituent pas forcément le lot commun!_

_-Alors, tu penses sérieusement que c'est l'amertume, la frustration amoureuse qui commandent mon esprit? _Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, mes sens pourtant ne pouvaient me tromper à ce point._ As- tu seulement envisagé que si aveugle il y avait dans cette pièce, c'était peut- être toi? _Je ne pouvais plus reculer.

_-Ah, bien sûr, je te vois négocier, en usant de tous tes charmes, ta chère liberté avec Darcy! _Une douleur secrète semblait sourdre de son sourire sarcastique.

_-La liberté ne se demande pas, Charlotte, elle se prend ******. _Lizzie avait planté son regard dans celui de celle qui lui faisait face. Les joues de Charlotte se colorèrent violemment comme sous le choc d'une claque assénée sans avertissement.

_-Elisabeth, tu as toujours su distribuer les leçons de morale. Je ne te dénie pas une certaine volonté de bien faire, de sauver les autres malgré eux. _Charlotte gardait la tête baissée, comme hypnotisée par l'extrémité de ses souliers vernis. _Mais s'il te plaît, pour une fois, une unique fois, épargne- moi tes idées libertaires ineptes. Je ne suis pas une égérie révolutionnaire, je ne suis qu'une femme de son temps qui aspire à fonder une famille avec un homme qui la respecte._

_-Le respect de quoi, de qui? Des services que tu t'engages à lui rendre en échange de sa bienveillance? Charlotte, je ne stigmatise pas ton mari en particulier, je combats des habitudes séculaires que nous ne songeons même pas à remettre en question, mais leur longévité n'implique pas leur bien- fondé. _Nous avions soulevé le couvercle de la boîte de Pandore, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter... _Enfin, Charlotte, je ne nie pas que lutter contre cette infériorité soit- disant naturelle, voire incontestable que l'on nous présente comme notre nature profonde, soit difficile. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il est question de combattre une forme d'obscurantisme dont nous sommes les victimes consentantes..._

_-Consentantes! Le gros mot est sorti! Crois- tu que je consente à partager mon lit avec une autre? _Elle s'était levée brusquement, quasiment hystérique. Ses traits se déformaient sous le joug de la haine qui s'était accrochée à son âme. _Toi, que j'ai considérée comme la sœur que je n'ai pas eue, toi, que j'ai estimée plus que moi- même, toi qui... qui n' a pas hésité bien longtemps avant de me trahir! _

_-Charlotte! De quoi parles- tu? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis... _Mes oreilles bourdonnaient sous le flot de sang qui gagnait mon visage.

_-Que peut- on attendre des femmes comme toi? _Elle me regardait comme un objet d'une saleté absolue. _Mme de Bourg m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, de ta façon d'agir, du pouvoir de nuisance des sorcières comme toi! _Elle émit un gloussement, pour le moins inquiétant étant donné son état d'énervement._Tu sais, au début j'ai résisté, j'ai repoussé ses images avilissantes qui s'immisçaient dans mon esprit. Mais, mais... c'est seulement...que je...ne peux plus ignorer votre trahison! _

_-Mais de quoi parles- tu à la fin? Explique- moi, charlotte, je t'en conjure! _Je m'étais approchée d'elle, oubliant toute méfiance.

-_Puisque tu ne me diras pas la vérité, alors c'est moi qui le ferai... _Aussi fière dans son abaissement que touchante dans son mépris de ce qu'elle croyait que j'étais. _Je sais, je sais jusqu'où tu t'es avilie, Elisabeth. Je n'ai pas voulu croire qu'il pouvait avoir... besoin d'une autre femme... pour satisfaire ses... désirs bestiaux. Quand j'ai capitulé devant tant de preuves, ses absences de plus en plus fréquentes et longues, ces parfums étrangers et capiteux qui collaient à ses vêtements et pour finir son indifférence envers moi. Et puis les mots de consolation de Mme de Bourg à qui j'avais confié ma détresse... c'est grâce à elle que j'ai compris à qui j'avais à faire! _La furie avait repris le pouvoir. Charlotte avait saisi mon avant- bras droit, l'enserrant avec une force étonnante. _Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser continuer ce petit jeu, chère amie. _Elle était si près que son souffle se répandait sur mes joues. _Ton homme ne te suffit- il donc pas? Tes désirs t'ont transformée en Succube? Ou alors tu ne souhaitais que me détruire? M'humilier? Il m'a préférée à toi, c'est moi qu'il a épousée, et ça, ça, ce n'était pas pensable pour toi, si belle, si libre...! Ah, tu me fais horreur!_

_-Charlotte! Lâche- moi! _En s'exécutant, comme à regret, elle ne manqua pas de me griffer copieusement._ Pourquoi tant de haine à mon égard? _

_-Parce que je t'ai trop aimée! Et maintenant, je préfère le sang aux larmes... _Elle s'était jetée sur moi, avait attrapé une mèche de mes cheveux et s'appliquait à l'enrouler autour de ses doigts en tirant. _C'est moi, c'est bien moi qui aie détruit toutes tes chances de réaliser tes rêves professionnels. _Elle s'essoufflait. _Ma vengeance n'a pas encore porté tous ses fruits... je dois aussi ruiner ta merveilleuse vie de couple..._ Les efforts physiques et la déraison l'avaient finalement fait taire.

_-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Charlotte, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas moi qui... _J'avais arrimé mes mains à ses poignets afin de la repousser, mes ongles enfoncés dans sa chair. Je calculais mon prochain angle d'attaque...

_-Nom de dieu, que se passe-t-il ici? _Le personnage- clé de ce vaudeville présumé venait tout juste de faire son entrée dans la pièce. C_harlotte, je te prie de cesser ce manège immédiatement! Je ne tolèrerai pas que ma femme se conduise de telle manière que j'en éprouve une telle honte! _Ses yeux étaient quasiment exorbités par la stupéfaction mais aussi par la colère.

_-Ah, te voilà, toi! Espèce de satyre! _Elle s'était détournée de moi pour sauter sur celui qui l'avait tant blessée. _Pervers insatiable! Tu prends la défense de cette… dévergondée?_

_-Femme, il suffit! Si tu ne l'avais pas invitée, je n'aurais jamais accepté de me tenir sous le même toit que cette espèce de... de lesbienne frustrée! _Loin de me sentir offensée, j'étais même soulagée d'avoir échappée aux griffes de celle qui fut tout à la fois ma joie et ma peine, je retins un rire hystérique. _Je ne la connais pas. Elle n'existe pas._

_-Alors quelle est la s... que tu retrouves de plus en plus souvent et pour laquelle tu me mens sur ton emploi du temps? _Charlotte était littéralement déchaînée, cheveux en bataille, écume aux lèvres, mains sur les hanches.

_-Mais, enfin, Charlotte, ma chatte... crois- tu vraiment que je pourrais entretenir une relation suivie avec...ce... ce... genre de femme? _Son regard me désignait.

_-Qu'est- ce que cela signifie? Si ce n'est pas elle, c'en est une autre? _La déconfiture se lisait nettement sur son visage, il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa gêne grandissante._ Des autres? _Il était complètement cramoisi maintenant._ Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile: j'ai trouvé des revues dégoûtantes _(sa voix était montée d'une octave en prononçant ce mot)_ dans ta sacoche professionnelle! Tu payes des professionnelles, hein? _Il reculait alors qu'elle avançait en le menaçant du doigt. _C'est ça! Mais oui, bien sûr! Et cette chère Mme de Bourg qui s'est jouée de moi tout ce temps! De quelle abîme de perversité est- née? _Elle se tourna vers moi. _Lizzie, j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu sauras me pardonner d'avoir tenter de ruiner ta vie. Je sais que tu comprendras que je n'étais que le jouet dérisoire de perfides individus. Tu connais le chemin du retour, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai une conversation à terminer._

Je ne demandai pas mon reste, je pris mes affaires et passai la porte. Je nourrissais divers espoirs quant à mon avenir professionnel mais également pour les futurs choix de Charlotte et la possibilité de renouer une amitié cruellement malmenée. J'avais en tête une citation de Michel de Montaigne:_«La vraie liberté, c'est de pouvoir toute chose sur soi»__***** **__. _Pourvu que mon amie apprenne à gouverner son propre destin!»

Ainsi se dénoua le piège dans lequel Lizzie était tombée, bien malgré elle. Encore une fois se posait le problème de la duplicité de l'Homme ou plutôt du fondement de la vérité, de son être au monde. Charlotte n'était pas encore parvenue à pénétrer le cœur de l'existence humaine, certains recoins de son corps ou de son âme n'avaient pas été touchés.

«Ce matin d'une fraîcheur délicieuse, en descendant les marches qui conduisaient du jardin jusque dans la rue, j'entendis une détonation, semblable à celle d'un coup de pistolet. Je ne pouvais m'y tromper, il s'agissait bien de la demeure que je venais à peine de quitter. Une grande agitation régnait à l'intérieur, à coups de cris, de jurons, de bruits de course, de meubles déplacés violemment, de claquements de semelle martelant le sol. «Oh, Mon Dieu! Charlotte...»

_**A suivre**_

*** **Depuis la loi n° 81-908 du 9 octobre 1981 portant abolition de la peine de mort, publiée dans le Journal officiel 10 octobre 1981, l'article 12 est devenu : ******"Art. 1er. – La peine de mort est abolie."**

Avant la Révolution française, le droit pénal de l'Ancien Régime faisait état de peines destinées à faire souffrir, voire humilier le coupable notamment dans un but dissuasif, d'exemplarité. La France connut une première tentative de légalisation de l'abolition de la peine de mort en 1795. Mais le code pénal impérial (Napoléon) rétablira la peine de mort. Durant la Ve République (1958-1981), dix-neuf criminels de droit commun seront guillotinés. Le condamné était conduit dans une pièce à côté de la cour de la prison où se dressait la guillotine, il lui était alors demandé s'il souhaitait écrire une lettre à ses proches, faire une déclaration, recevoir la visite d'un ministre du culte, fumer une dernière cigarette et boire un alcool fort. Ensuite, l'exécuteur et ses assistants lui attachaient les pieds, les genoux et les bras derrière le dos afin que son cou se présente dans la meilleure position à la lame. On lui coupait éventuellement les cheveux pour bien dégager sa nuque, on ouvrait largement le col de chemise. Entre le moment où l'on pénétrait dans la cellule et celui où la tête tombait, ne s'écoulait qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Depuis l'abolition des exécutions publiques en 1939, la copie du procès-verbal de l'exécution était affichée sur la porte de la prison pendant 24 heures. Aucune information sur l'exécution elle- même ne devait faire l'objet de quelque publication dans la presse, sous peine d'amende.

Extrait de L'Exécution, Robert Badinter, 1973. Patrick Henry fut condamné en janvier 1977 à la réclusion à perpétuité, échappant de peu à la guillotine. Voici les réflexions de Maître Badinter lors de la conception de la plaidoirie: «Je cherchai donc l'image la plus saisissante, sous la forme la plus dépouillée, pour exprimer la réalité du supplice. Guillotiner, ce n'était rien d'autre que prendre un homme et le couper, vivant, en deux morceaux. C'était aussi simple et insoutenable que cela. Voilà ce qu'on demanderait aux juges et aux jurés d'ordonner. Je décidai de leur dire en face. Étrangement, bien des années plus tard, en classant des papiers, je découvris que cette image, cette formule, «couper vivant un homme en deux», je l'avais lue quelques années plus tôt dans une des lettres que Buffet avait adressées au président Pompidou. Je compris alors pourquoi elle m'avait tant impressionné, et pourquoi je l'avais refoulée aussi profondément dans ma mémoire.»

Extrait de L'Abolition, du même auteur, 2000: «Cependant, même l'horreur de la guillotine ne suffirait pas à susciter dans cette affaire un mouvement de pitié pour l'assassin. Avait-il eu, lui, pitié de l'enfant, de ses parents martyrisés? […] [L'image] n'était insoutenable que si juges et jurés se sentaient personnellement responsables du supplice. Il ne suffirait pas qu'elle leur fît horreur. Il fallait que cette horreur leur fût imputable, qu'elle leur incombât directement.»

****** Françoise Parturier, Lettre ouverte aux femmes: «La liberté ne se demande pas, Madame, elle se prend...il n'y faut que de l'audace et de la solidarité...» Elle adressa, en 1968, une Lettre ouverte aux hommes qui revendiquait un certain nombre de droits nouveaux pour les femmes. Six ans plus tard, c'est dans une Lettre ouverte aux femmes qu'elle reprocha à ces dernières de n'avoir pas su les utiliser.

******* Michel deMontaigne, Essai III, 12.

Extrait de Sacher- Masoch, Femmes slaves, La Revue des Deux Mondes, 1889- 1892.

«L'amour est bien un feu sacré

Qui brûle dans notre sein,

Et maudites soient toutes les âmes,

Qui ne connaissent pas ce feu !

Mais la haine est beaucoup plus chaude,

Quand on a tisonné la flamme,

Quand elle saisit le cerveau et le cœur,

Et n'en fait qu'un seul foyer.

Méfie-toi de l'homme qui ne sait pas haïr,

Crains toujours qu'il ne sache non plus aimer.

C'est un feu follet qui nous éclaire,

Sans pouvoir jamais donner d'ombre.»

******Parole de «Décevoir», Lynda Lemay**:

J'ai aucun compte à rendre  
à quelque âme qui vive  
j'ai pas d'conseil à prendre  
que je saurai pas suivre  
si je prie si je mens  
si je dis des bêtises  
je ferai pas autrement  
quoi que tu fasses ou dises  
tu seras jamais ma mère  
et même si tu l'étais  
j'te déclarerais la même guerre  
qu'à celle que j'ai  
si il y a une réussite  
dont je peux me prévaloir  
dont j'ai tout le mérite  
c'est de décevoir  
j'ai déçu ma famille  
j'ai déçu mes amours  
j'ai pas déçu ma fille  
oh mais j'ai tout fait pour  
quand j'ai quitté son père  
elle a penché sa tête  
elle a pris ses affaires  
elle a dit «je suis prête»  
comme si elle comprenait  
pourtant j'étais fautive  
elle a dit «oh tu sais  
ce sont des choses qui arrivent»  
elle est montée tranquille  
dans ma vieille bagnole  
elle a changé de ville  
elle a changé d'école  
je sais que tu m'en veux  
et que tu me condamnes  
oui je passe aux aveux  
et je prends tous les blâmes  
toi le témoin gentil  
de toutes mes erreurs  
toi qui es mon amie  
soi-disant la meilleure  
toi qui t'montres fidèle  
depuis la petite enfance  
toi qui es mon modèle  
un modèle de patience  
je savais que j'arriverais  
à perdre ta confiance  
mon coeur est si mauvais  
qu'tu trembles d'impuissance  
tu sais ou j'me les mets  
tes belles remontrances  
puisque j'ai pas d'cervelle  
c'est bien là où tu penses  
s'il fallait que j'men veuille  
chaque fois que j'fais d'la peine  
je serais dans mon cercueil  
j'me serais ouvert les veines  
c'pas vrai qu'y faut que j'me donne  
une foutue seconde chance  
qu'y faut que j'me pardonne  
et que je recommence  
dis pas d'conneries ma vieille  
je sais que j'te dérange  
mais c'est pas demain la veille  
que j'vais devenir un ange  
et si c'est aujourd'hui  
que j'dois perdre ma dernière  
plutôt ma seule amie  
eh bien vas-y ma chère  
j'vais t'ajouter au poids  
de tous mes grands échecs  
tout le respect que j'te dois  
j'vais m'étouffer avec  
si t'étais pas déçue  
y'était temps que tu l'sois  
c'était du temps perdu  
tout ce temps avec moi  
fallait pas perdre ta vie  
à vouloir me sauver  
reprends ton crucifix  
et laisse- moi sombrer  
il me restera ma fille  
mon petit rayon d'amour  
mon restant de famille  
ma bouée de secours  
il me restera ma fille  
qui veut me ressembler  
qui danse et qui se maquille  
et qui met mes souliers  
il me restera ma fille  
qu'tu m'offres d'adopter  
car tu crains la béquille  
qu'elle va m'emprunter  
il ne me restera qu'elle  
voilà c'est mon histoire  
il ne me restera qu'elle seule  
à décevoir.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour , ce n'est pas sans émotion que je publie ici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'y ai mis beaucoup de moi- même, de mes révoltes, comme toujours. Une dernière fois, je vous remercie très sincèrement de votre accueil, de votre enthousiasme pour celles qui ont si gentiment réagi en postant leurs commentaires.**_

_**Je vous souhaite un agréable moment de lecture, de partage, en espérant avoir remis vos émotions dans l'état où je les ai trouvées...**_

_**Bien à vous, Calazzi.**_

**Chapitre 13**

**Fin 1981, en France.**

**«Si Dieu n'existe pas, tout est permis»***

_Par le petit garçon qui meurt près de sa mère  
Tandis que des enfants s'amusent au parterre  
Et par l'oiseau blessé qui ne sait pas comment  
Son aile tout à coup s'ensanglante et descend  
Par la soif et la faim et le délire ardent  
Je vous salue, Marie._

_Par les gosses battus, par l'ivrogne qui rentre_  
_Par l'âne qui reçoit des coups de pied au ventre_  
_Et par l'humiliation de l'innocent châtié_  
_Par la vierge vendue qu'on a déshabillée_  
_Par le fils dont la mère a été insultée_  
_Je vous salue, Marie._

_Par la vieille qui, trébuchant sous trop de poids  
S'écrie: " Mon Dieu ! " par le malheureux dont les bras  
Ne purent s'appuyer sur une amour humaine  
Comme la Croix du Fils sur Simon de Cyrène  
Par le cheval tombé sous le chariot qu'il traîne  
Je vous salue, Marie._

_Par les quatre horizons qui crucifient le monde_  
_Par tous ceux dont la chair se déchire ou succombe_  
_Par ceux qui sont sans pieds, par ceux qui sont sans mains_  
_Par le malade que l'on opère et qui geint_  
_Et par le juste mis au rang des assassins_  
_Je vous salue, Marie._

_Par la mère apprenant que son fils est guéri  
Par l'oiseau rappelant l'oiseau tombé du nid  
Par l'herbe qui a soif et recueille l'ondée  
Par le baiser perdu par l'amour redonné  
Et par le mendiant retrouvant sa monnaie  
Je vous salue, Marie._

C'est ainsi que nous jetâmes l'un après l'autre une rose coupée dedans la terre, auprès de la dépouille de celle à qui cette prière****** était adressée. Il n'y avait donc plus d'espoir autre que celui qu'elle connaissait enfin la paix, cet apaisement de l'âme que nous espérions tous à notre dernière heure.

Je reprends ici les mots d'Élisabeth au sujet de ces terribles évènements:

«Mes jambes me portèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui s'était refermée sur moi quelques minutes auparavant. Mon cœur s'était littéralement emballé, sous le coup de l'émotion et de la course qui m'avait conduite presque malgré moi jusqu'à ce que je craignais de voir. Mon cerveau enregistrait les informations éparses, de façon anarchique, comme le témoin d'un scène dont la violence ne peut que le prendre au dépourvu. Deux corps gisaient sur le sol, du sang sous toutes ses formes colorait la scène. Charlotte et son époux étaient pris dans une étreinte désordonnée qui offrait l'image de chairs enchevêtrées... les gémissements bourdonnaient dans mes oreilles, j'étais bien incapable de déterminer à qui ils appartenaient... Les battements le long de mes tempes menaçaient de faire exploser mes tympans, ma tête, c'était insupportable. Je tentais de me focaliser sur les soins à prodiguer.

Je pris le pouls de Charlotte, il filait faiblement sous mes doigts... presque imperceptible, je scrutai son visage dont la pâleur crayeuse renforçait mes craintes. J'étais à peine maîtresse de mes gestes et pourtant il me fallait la maintenir éveillée en lui parlant. Je lui parlais sans interruption, comme une insensée, puis je m'entendis lui déclamer les poèmes d'Apollinaire, de Victor Hugo puis nos chansons fétiches... Je l'avais séparée de son mari dont la simple vue me donnait la nausée. Les secours arrivèrent enfin, je m'écroulai alors dans les bras de William dont le regard épouvanté m'avait terrifiée lorsqu'il avait embrassé la scène. Alors que je me savonnais en frottant ma peau jusqu'à me meurtrir, je compris plus tard que le sang qui tâchait mes mains, mon visage et ma robe lui avait fait envisager le pire.

Les policiers me posèrent les questions d'usage, auxquelles je répondis avec le plus d'honnêteté possible étant donné les circonstances. Ils conclurent que Charlotte s'était saisie de l'arme ayant appartenu à son mari (souvenir de guerre) et l'avait menacé de s'en servir. Colin avait alors probablement essayé de s'en emparer et le premier coup était parti, puis un second, et un troisième... blessant gravement Charlotte au thorax et son époux plus légèrement, bien qu'il ait perdu de grandes quantités de sang.»

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Elisabeth n'éprouva aucun ressentiment envers Charlotte qui lui avait semblé plus victime qu'intrigante. Pendant de longs mois, cependant, elle ressentit les affres de la colère qu'avaient fait naître en elle la perfidie de Lady de Bourg et la déloyauté intolérable de son pantin. Elle resta au chevet de son amie retrouvée, qu'elle accueillit chez nous afin de l'entourer de tendres attentions. Elle s'était résolue à divorcer de cet odieux individu auquel elle s'était liée jadis. Charlotte avait repris le contrôle de sa vie et son visage resplendissait de nouveau. Au fil des mois la vie reprit ses droits de la plus belle des manières puisqu'une petite Juliette Bingley vint déverser toute son intrépidité dans ce vieux monde et puis... William et Lizzie se dirent "oui" officiellement.

Nous avons partagé de longues conversations Lizzie, Charlotte et moi- même, sur la condition des femmes, jusqu'à ce que la tête nous tourne! Un jour, Charlotte est revenue avec un ouvrage sur Olympe de Gouges, bouleversée par sa lecture dela _Déclaration de la femme et de la citoyenne_*******, mais aussi par le funeste destin de son auteur puisqu'elle fut sacrifiée, traîtreusement livrée aux cadences infernales de la guillotine le trois novembre 1793. Incroyable! Charlotte adoratrice de celle qui est considérée comme l'une des pionnières du féminisme... le poète n'avait- il pas raison? _La nuit n'est jamais complète_... quelle que soit l'intensité du désespoir, il existe toujours la possibilité d'ouvrir les yeux. Même s'il ne s'agit que de l'ombre d'un souvenir, notre regard le rend à la vie, nous rend à la vie.

La gauche arrivée au pouvoir en mai 1981 avait trouvé en la personne de son candidat, François Mitterrand, un écho aux voix, certes minoritaires, des Français qui refusaient de perpétuer cette sinistre tradition indigne d'un pays considéré comme premier défenseur des droits de l'homme et du citoyen. La France était alors le dernier pays de la communauté européenne à continuer de punir par la mort des criminels. Certains n'avaient pas encore abrogé la peine capitale mais elle y était du moins tombée en désuétude. Une obsolescence avérée.

Lors d'une émission télévisée nommée «Cartes sur table» le 16 mars 1981, le candidat socialiste avait répondu, tandis que le générique de fin retentissait déjà, à cette ultime et décisive question posée par le journaliste Alain Duhamel au sujet de la peine de mort. M. Mitterrand prit la parole dans un moment de tension extrême (encore palpable aujourd'hui): «Dans ma conscience, dans la foi de ma conscience, je suis contre la peine de mort. Et je n'ai pas besoin de lire les sondages qui disent le contraire: une opinion majoritaire est pour la peine de mort. Eh bien moi, je suis candidat à la présidence de la République... Je dis ce que je pense, ce à quoi je crois, ce à quoi se rattachent mes adhésions spirituelles, ma croyance, mon souci de la civilisation. Je ne suis pas favorable à la peine de mort.» Ce fut sa réponse à son rival Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, connu pour son "aversion pour la peine de mort" mais qui jugeait que le climat d'insécurité qui régnait alors dans ce pays ne permettait pas une telle décision. Mais où aurait- il fallu positionner le curseur de la sécurité pour pouvoir abolir la peine de mort sans mettre en péril l'ordre public?

Le 9 octobre 1981 l'abolition de la peine de mort fut proclamée en France après un très long combat. **«La peine de mort est abolie» **(article premier du Code pénal) furent les premiers mots qu'inscrivit Robert Badinter, alors garde des sceaux, lorsqu'il débuta l'écriture du projet de loi. Ce n'est pas sans émotion aujourd'hui que je relis ces six mots qui changèrent tout de même un peu le monde, en mieux.

Je serrais entre mes doigts tremblants la mince feuille qui me rattachait encore à celle qui n'avait pas su exprimer combien l'existence, _son_ existence avait sombré dans de telles abîmes qu'elle atteigne le point de non retour, le fameux point de bascule. Ce terrifiant possible qui ramène l'humanité à son état de sauvagerie. Je pouvais comprendre le désespoir extrême, en mon for intérieur, même si... même si j'en éprouvais un immense chagrin. J'avais entendu évoquer dans ma prime jeunesse, une probable période où l'ésotérisme valait mieux que la lumière crue de la réalité, la conviction fascinante de certains pour l'existence d'un double ici- bas: chacun et chacune d'entre nous possèderait «un frère ou une sœur de l'ombre» qui lui est inconnu(e), un être blessé et pitoyable qu'il ou elle aurait pu être si le destin ou la vie tout simplement n'avait pas ouvert une autre voie. Peut- être ai- je un besoin viscéral, irrationnel, aujourd'hui, de _**croire**_ que j'aurais pu vivre la longue route de douleur qu'avait suivi Myriam si... si une force intérieure, ou venue de l'invisible, n'avait pas œuvré pour éclairer cet autre chemin. Qu'est- ce qui différencie nos parcours? Il existe une multitude de points de vue: psychique, qui prendrait en compte nos traits de personnalité pour décoder nos choix, ou bien mystique, qui nommerait des forces invisibles malveillantes ou bienveillantes à l'origine de nos troubles, ou encore philosophique qui permettrait d'accéder à un détachement de l'être. Pourtant tout ceci ne m'aide en rien. Je ne peux que ressentir ce vertige douloureux qui dévore chaque recoin de mon être. Alors mon esprit reprend le cours de nos vies passées comme si la réponse s'y trouvait, comme une évidence. J'avais compris que le deuil avait commencé aux premières images de ce flux de souvenirs, car chaque vivant convoque la mémoire en hommage à celui ou celle qui n'est plus. A moins que cela n'appartienne à la superstition. Celui qui se souvient est vivant. Celui qui ne possède pas de souvenirs n'est plus de ce monde.

Ce furent les derniers mots que j'avais écrits pour elle, pour nous. Lui avouer combien elle me manquait, combien je l'aimais au- delà des actes qu'elle avait pu commettre. La préserver dans mon cœur, dans mon âme jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au dernier souffle qui s'échappera de ma bouche.

J'avais promis à une personne chère à ma mémoire que je veillerais sur cette précieuse enfant et j'avais le sentiment profond d'avoir échoué, failli à ma mission. Ma douce amie, comment ai- je pu imaginer un seul instant avoir été à la hauteur de cette impossible quête. Comment ai- je pensé que nous pourrions compenser la perte d'une maman? Plus je me plonge dans mes souvenirs et plus je comprends que je n'ai jamais su découvrir qui elle était réellement, elle nous offrait le visage qu'elle pensait devoir nous montrer. Cette petite fille nous était attachée et ne souhaitait rien d 'autre que nous faire plaisir, mais elle n'a à aucun moment baissé la garde, ni à 7 ans ni à 15 ni après. Plus j'avançais dans mon ouvrage de mémoire, plus je distinguais les failles, les brèches qui avaient pourtant rendu visible la fragilité de notre petite orpheline. Au beau milieu de l'adolescence, elle avait initié une rupture franche, radicale avec nous. Myriam avait disparu un matin, un sac léger sur l'épaule, comme pour se rendre au Lycée. Mais elle n'y avait pas posé un pied ce jour- là. Elle était partie. Enfuie. Quelque part... Au- delà de notre embrasse. Elle avait peu exprimé à son retour sur cette aventure, punitive pour nous, nécessaire pour elle. Elle désirait alors échapper à nos sentiments qu'elle vivait comme un ersatz de pitié envers elle. Sa dignité lui commandait de s'en affranchir. Elle ne savait pas alors la différence entre pitié et compassion. Nous n'avions pas su non plus reconstruire car il aurait sans doute fallu détruire des fondations défaillantes auparavant. Myriam avait refusé la prise en charge psychologique que nous lui proposions. Nous avions alors repris le cours des choses, l'inquiétude accrochée au ventre. Avait suivi une longue période de mensonges, de menus larcins sur lesquels nous communiquions avec elle. Le climat d'apaisement qui semblait régner après chaque crise, nous conduisait à nous leurrer sur la gravité de ses difficultés existentielles. Nous imaginions qu'elle mettait à l'épreuve notre amour, notre capacité à pardonner. Voilà un mot dont je ne sais que faire. Qui suis- je pour accorder mon pardon? N'est- ce pas du ressort de la puissance divine? En quoi m'aurait- elle offensé si gravement que je sois en position de supériorité pour condescendre à effacer cet outrage? Ne sont- ce pas les victimes de nos actes qui sont sensées pardonner? Qui, sinon elle- même, avait- elle offensé alors?

Visage pâle d'une gisante, cheveux tirés vers l'arrière.

Elle avait mis fin à ce qui n'avait plus de sens pour elle et nul ne saurait la condamner pour cette ultime décision******.**

«Le soleil ni la mort ne se peuvent regarder fixement» avait écrit La Rochefoucauld. Myriam avait osé braver l'adage et chaque soleil qui se couche a désormais pour moi, la couleur de son visage.

_**Fin**_

_Je dédie ce poème de Claude Roy à tous les lecteurs et lectrices dont le regard s'est abaissé sur mes mots,_

_Merci d'avoir partagé avec moi des instants précieux,_

_Calazzi._

_**Jamais je ne pourrai...**_

_Jamais jamais je ne pourrai dormir tranquille aussi longtemps _

_que d'autres n'auront pas le sommeil et l'abri _

_ni jamais vivre de bon cœur tant qu'il faudra que d'autres _

_meurent qui ne savent pas pourquoi _

_J'ai mal au cœur mal à la terre mal au présent _

_Le poète n'est pas celui qui dit Je n'y suis pour personne _

_Le poète dit J'y suis pour tout le monde _

_Ne frappez pas avant d'entrer _

_Vous êtes déjà là _

_Qui vous frappe me frappe _

_J'en vois de toutes les couleurs _

_J'y suis pour tout le monde_

_Pour ceux qui meurent parce que les juifs il faut les tuer _

_pour ceux qui meurent parce que les jaunes cette race-là c'est fait pour être exterminé _

_pour ceux qui saignent parce que ces gens-là ça ne comprend que la trique _

_pour ceux qui triment parce que les pauvres c'est fait pour travailler _

_pour ceux qui pleurent parce que s'ils ont des yeux eh bien c'est pour pleurer _

_pour ceux qui meurent parce que les rouges ne sont pas de bons Français _

_pour ceux qui paient les pots cassés du Profit et du mépris des hommes_

_Mon amour ma clarté ma mouette mon long cours__  
Depuis dix ans je t'aime et par toi recommence  
Me change et me défais et me libère  
Mon amour mon pensif et mon rieur ombrage  
En t'aimant j'ouvre grand les portes de la vie  
Et parce que je t'aime je dis_  
_Il ne s'agit plus de comprendre le monde  
Il faut le transformer_  
_Je te tiens par la main  
La main de tous les hommes._  
_  
Claude Roy, __Les circonstances__, 1970_

*****Non, contrairement à une idée très répandue, ce n'est pas Nietzsche l'auteur de cette phrase mais Dostoïevski, dans Les frères Karamazov.

****** paroles de la chanson de Georges Brassens.

***** DÉCLARATION DES DROITS DE LA  
FEMME ET DE LA CITOYENNE,**

_À décréter par l'assemblée nationale dans ses dernières séances ou dans celle de la prochaine législature_.

Préambule

Les mères, les filles, les sœurs, représentantes de la nation, demandent d'être constituées en assemblée nationale. Considérant que l'ignorance, l'oubli ou le mépris des droits de la femme, sont les seules causes des malheurs publics et de la corruption des gouvernements, ont résolu d'exposer dans une déclaration solennelle, les droits naturels inaliénables et sacrés de la femme, afin que cette déclaration, constamment présente à tous les membres du corps social, leur rappelle sans cesse leurs droits et leurs devoirs, afin que les actes du pouvoir des femmes, et ceux du pouvoir des hommes pouvant être à chaque instant comparés avec le but de toute institution politique, en soient plus respectés, afin que les réclamations des citoyennes, fondées désormais sur des principes simples et incontestables, tournent toujours au maintien de la constitution, des bonnes mœurs, et au bonheur de tous.

En conséquence, le sexe supérieur en beauté comme en courage, dans les souffrances maternelles, reconnaît et déclare, en présence et sous les auspices de l'Être suprême, les Droits suivants de la Femme et de la Citoyenne.

Article premier.

La Femme naît libre et demeure égale à l'homme en droits. Les distinctions sociales ne peuvent être fondées que sur l'utilité commune.

(...)

POSTAMBULE

Femme, réveille-toi; le tocsin de la raison se fait entendre dans tout l'univers; reconnois tes droits. Le puissant empire de la nature n'est plus environné de préjugés, de fanatisme, de superstition et de mensonges. Le flambeau de la vérité a dissipé tous les nuages de la sottise et de l'usurpation. L'homme esclave a multiplié ses forces, a eu besoin de recourir aux tiennes pour briser ses fers. Devenu libre, il est devenu injuste envers sa compagne. Ô femmes! femmes, quand cesserez-vous d'être aveugles? Quels sont les avantages que vous avez recueillis dans la révolution? Un mépris plus marqué, un dédain plus signalé. Dans les siècles de corruption vous n'avez régné que sur la foiblesse des hommes. Votre empire est détruit; que vous reste-t-il donc? la conviction des injustices de l'homme. (...)

Craignez-vous que nos Législateurs Français, correcteurs de cette morale, longtemps accrochée aux branches de la politique, mais qui n'est plus de saison, ne vous répètent: femmes, qu'y a-t-il de commun entre vous et nous? Tout, auriez-vous à répondre. S'ils s'obstinoient, dans leur faiblesse, à mettre cette inconséquence en contradiction avec leurs principes; opposez courageusement la force de la raison aux vaines prétentions de supériorité; réunissez-vous sous les étendards de la philosophie; déployez toute l'énergie de votre caractère, et vous verrez bientôt ces orgueilleux, non serviles adorateurs rampants à vos pieds, mais fiers de partager avec vous les trésors de l'Être Suprême. Quelles que soient les barrières que l'on vous oppose, il est en votre pouvoir de les affranchir; vous n'avez qu'à le vouloir. Passons maintenant à l'effroyable tableau de ce que vous avez été dans la société; & puisqu'il est question, en ce moment, d'une éducation nationale, voyons si nos sages Législateurs penseront sainement sur l'éducation des femmes.

Les femmes ont fait plus de mal que de bien. La contrainte et la dissimulation ont été leur partage. Ce que la force leur avait ravi, la ruse leur a rendu; elles ont eu recours à toutes les ressources de leurs charmes, et le plus irréprochable ne leur résistait pas. Le poison, le fer, tout leur était soumis; elles commandaient au crime comme à la vertu. Le gouvernement français, surtout, a dépendu, pendant des siècles, de l'administration nocturne des femmes; le cabinet n'avait point de secret pour leur indiscrétion; ambassade, commandement, ministère, présidence, pontificat, cardinalat; enfin tout ce qui caractérise la sottise des hommes, profane et sacré, tout a été soumis à la cupidité et à l'ambition de ce sexe autrefois méprisable et respecté, et depuis la révolution, respectable et méprisé.

Dans cette sorte d'antithèse, que de remarques n'ai-je point à offrir! (…)

L'esclave commande au maître; mais si le maître lui donne la liberté sans récompense, et à un âge où l'esclave a perdu tous ses charmes, que devient cette infortunée? Le jouet du mépris; les portes mêmes de la bienfaisance lui sont fermées; elle est pauvre et vieille, dit-on; pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas su faire fortune? D'autres exemples encore plus touchants s'offrent à la raison. Une jeune personne sans expérience, séduite par un homme qu'elle aime, abandonnera ses parens pour le suivre; l'ingrat la laissera après quelques années, et plus elle aura vieilli avec lui, plus son inconstance sera inhumaine; si elle a des enfants, il l'abandonnera de même. S'il est riche, il se croira dispensé de partager sa fortune avec ses nobles victimes. Si quelqu'engagement le lie à ses devoirs, il en violera la puissance en espérant tout des lois. S'il est marié, tout autre engagement perd ses droits. Quelles lois restent-il donc à faire pour extirper le vice jusques dans la racine? Celle du partage des fortunes entre les hommes et les femmes, et de l'administration publique. (…)

Le mariage est le tombeau de la confiance & de l'amour. La femme mariée peut impunément donner des bâtards à son mari, et la fortune qui ne leur appartient pas. Celle qui ne l'est pas, n'a qu'un faible droit: les lois anciennes et inhumaines lui refusaient ce droit sur le nom & sur le bien de leur père, pour ses enfants, et l'on n'a pas fait de nouvelles lois sur cette matière. (…)

Voici un autre texte, du même auteur:

« **_Forme du Contrat social de l'Homme et de la Femme_.**

Nous _N_ et _N_, mus par notre propre volonté, nous unissons pour le terme de notre vie, et pour la durée de nos penchans mutuels, aux conditions suivantes: Nous entendons & voulons mettre nos fortunes en communauté, en nous réservant cependant le droit de les séparer en faveur de nos enfants, et de ceux que nous pourrions avoir d'une inclination particulière, reconnaissant mutuellement que notre bien appartient directement à nos enfants, de quelque lit qu'ils sortent, et que tous indistinctement ont le droit de porter le nom des pères et mères qui les ont avoués, et nous imposons de souscrire à la loi qui punit l'abnégation de son propre sang. Nous nous obligeons également, au cas de séparation, de faire le partage de notre fortune, et de prélever la portion de nos enfants indiquée par la loi; et, au cas d'union parfaite, celui qui viendrait à mourir, se désisterait de la moitié de ses propriétés en faveur de ses enfants; et l'un mouroir sans enfants, le survivant hériterait de droit, à moins que le mourant n'ait disposé de la moitié du bien commun en faveur de qui il jugerait à propos.

Voilà à-peu-près la formule de l'acte conjugal dont je propose l'exécution. À la lecture de ce bizarre écrit, je vois s'élever contre moi les tartuffes, les bégueules, le clergé et toute la séquelle infernale. (...)

Que les détracteurs de la saine philosophie cessent donc de se récrier contre les mœurs primitives, ou qu'ils aillent se perdre dans la source de leurs citations.

Je voudrois encore une loi qui avantageât les veuves et les demoiselles trompées par les fausses promesses d'un homme à qui elles se seroient attachées; je voudrois, dis-je, que cette loi forçât un inconstant à tenir ses engagements, ou à une indemnité proportionnelle à sa fortune. Je voudrois encore que cette loi fût rigoureuse contre les femmes, du moins pour celles qui auroient le front de recourir à une loi qu'elles auroient elles-mêmes enfreinte par leur inconduite, si la preuve en étoit faite. Je voudrois, en même tems, comme je l'ai exposée dans le bonheur primitif de l'homme, en 1788, que les filles publiques fussent placées dans des quartiers désignés. Ce ne sont pas les femmes publiques qui contribuent le plus à la dépravation des mœurs, ce sont les femmes de la société. En restaurant les dernières, on modifie les premières. Cette chaîne d'union fraternelle offrira d'abord le désordre, mais par les suites, elle produira à la fin un ensemble parfait.

J'offre un moyen invincible pour élever l'âme des femmes; c'est de les joindre à tous les exercices de l'homme: si l'homme s'obstine à trouver ce moyen impraticable, qu'il partage avec la femme, non à son caprice, mais par la sagesse des lois. Le préjugé tombe, les mœurs s'épurent, et la nature reprend tous ses droits. Ajoutez-y le mariage des prêtres; le Roi, raffermi sur son trône, et le gouvernement français ne sauroit plus périr.

Il était bien nécessaire que je dise quelques mots sur les troubles que cause, dit-on, le décret en faveur des hommes de couleur, dans nos îles. C'est là où la nature frémit d'horreur; c'est là où la raison et l'humanité, n'ont pas encore touché les âmes endurcies; c'est là sur-tout où la division et la discorde agitent leurs habitans. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner les instigateurs de ces fermentations incendiaires: il y en a dans le sein même de l'Assemblée Nationale: ils allument en Europe le feu qui doit embraser l'Amérique. Les Colons prétendent régner en despotes sur des hommes dont ils sont les pères et les frères; et méconnoissant les droits de la nature, ils en poursuivent la source jusque dans la plus petite teinte de leur sang. Ces colons inhumains disent: notre sang circule dans leurs veines, mais nous le répandrons tout, s'il le faut, pour assouvir notre cupidité, ou notre aveugle ambition.(...)

Je considère ces deux pouvoirs, comme l'homme et la femme qui doivent être unis, mais égaux en force et en vertu, pour faire un bon ménage.»

_****** **_Plus d'une centaine de suicides, hommes et femmes confondus, est annuellement répertoriée par l'administration pénitentiaire: un taux sept fois plus important qu'à l'extérieur, un chiffre en augmentation constante. Dans certains établissements, les tentatives de suicide sont sanctionnées de mises au "mitard", provoquant désespoir et récidives, amplifiant ce qui est déjà vécu comme une véritable torture mentale.


End file.
